An Endless Love
by Paper-Whore
Summary: Erik has spent 100 years as a vampire. Kristina dreams of being on West End. As Erik shapes Kristina into a Christine of the 21st Century, he grows to love her. But a vampire and human can never be together- certainly not if Erik's sire has her way.
1. The Impossible Dream

**An Endless Love**

To commemorate the conclusion of the Australia and New Zealand tour of The Phantom of the Opera, I am very excited to post my latest fic. After two long years, it's now ready.

An extra special thanks to my Beta for listening to me drone on about Erik and Kristina, for editing and for finally giving back my draft!

I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**The Impossible Dream**

Mietta grabbed Kristina's wrist and dragged her through the immense crowds of Hyde Park who were listening to the bands. The two friends had just finished their performance at the theatre less than an hour before and rushed to the park to get their money's worth from the tickets they had bought for the Wireless Festival. They shoved their way to the middle of the crowd to listen to the band currently playing.

Consumed with a feeling that she was being stared at, Kristina turned around. Searching for someone who was paying her an unusual amount of interest was impossible. The only person who might have been showing even the slightest bit of interest was a man with dark hair and a little mole under his left eye. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the band on the stage.

Hours later, she and Mietta headed back the way they came. They were at the edge of the crowd when a dark-haired, slim-faced man – the man who had been standing near them – extinguished his cigarette and took a step towards the pair.

"Do you have a mobile?" he asked, looking pointedly at Kristina. "My phone has died and I need to make a call. I'm happy to pay for the call." He fished his wallet from his trousers pocket.

Kristina nodded and handed him her phone, refusing to accept the coin he held out to her. She watched as he waited for whomever it was that he was calling to pick up. In the end he ended the call and handed the phone back to her.

"They're not answering. Thanks anyway…" His voice trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Kristina," she responded with a smile as she held out her hand. "This is my friend, Mietta."

He shook the two women's hands. "I'm Roy. Thank you for your phone, Kristina." Roy gave the two women a beautiful smile, complete with a dimple, and then left the park, leaving them staring after him in confusion.

* * *

"A few of us are heading to the pub. Are you coming with us?" Mietta asked Kristina as the two friends made their way to their dressing room at the end of the show. "You don't have _another_ breakfast date with Roy, do you?"

Kristina smiled at the thought of the man she had met at the festival. The sneak had called himself on her mobile to get her phone number. The following day he had called her and invited her out for coffee. The meeting had gone so well that they decided to go out the following day. That had been over a fortnight ago.

"Mietta, if you keep pestering me to come out with you I might change my mind," Kristina said with a grin. Ever since she decided not to go out to the pub after theatre last Saturday night because she was going out with her boyfriend early the next morning, Mietta had been constantly teasing her. "I'll be there." She gave her a playful shove, giggled and went on ahead to their dressing room.

A short time later, Kristina, Mietta and a few of the cast members and techies walked the short distance to the pub. They pushed two tables together and settled themselves down around the tables. Kristina ordered herself a cheap house wine while the others ordered a jug of beer.

"How can you drink that?" Sean, the lighting director, glared at Kristina's wine.

"The same way you insist on drinking _that_," Kristina responded as she poked her tongue at Sean.

Defending Kristina, Mietta picked a peanut from the bowl and threw it a Sean. It bounced off his chest and landed in his beer.

"Sod off, Mietta!" He fished the nut from his drink and threw it back at Mietta, missing her and hitting Kristina.

Kristina laughed and began to dig around in her bag, searching for a tissue to wipe the stains from her top. She didn't find the tissue, but she did find something sharp which cut her finger. Pulling her hand out from the depths of the bag she looked at the blood that oozed from the cut and felt the world spin.

"It's all right, Kristi," Mietta said softly, having seen her friend's pale face. She wrapped a serviette around her finger and pushed her head down between her knees. "Just breathe and you will feel okay."

Kristina looked anywhere but at her bleeding finger. She and Mietta watched the breaking news on the TV in the corner of the room. The pub fell silent as the patrons listened to the news.

"Police are investigating the suspicious deaths of the two men and one woman in Brasov. They believe the deaths to be linked with the alleged murders of four men and two women in Ufa and Tula, and also to the deaths of three men in Uliastay last month. All twelve victims were found with two puncture wounds on their neck and were drained of their blood."

Her eyes wide, Kristina glanced at the others, trying to figure out how to react to such alarming news by judging the others' reactions. Sean raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Two punctures on their neck, huh? It sounds like a vam-pire," he announced loudly in a Transylvanian accent.

The table burst into a noisy chatter. Kristina shuddered. There was no such thing as a vampire, yet she could not help but be alarmed at the deaths these victims had endured. How could people _drink_ blood? It was disgusting! She fainted at the _sight _of it.

Seeing her shudder, Mietta elbowed Kristina and smiled. "They're not so attractive now, are they? Vampires are much more sexy when they're in the pages of a book, aren't they?"

Grimacing, Kristina took a big swallow of her wine.

* * *

Erik knocked on the back door of the butcher shop. He played with the keys in his pocket as he impatiently waited for the door to open. Knocking again, louder this time, Erik was greeted with the sight of his butcher, looking tired in his bloody apron.

"'Evening, Erik."

"Good evening, Joseph. I was hoping you had some blood."

He had been buying his blood from Joseph for years and still the awkwardness of asking him for blood had not waned. He would never be able to explain the truth about what it was and why he needed the blood so often. No one would understand.

Joseph nodded and left Erik standing in the alleyway while he fetched the containers of blood. Money changed hands and Joseph eyed Erik curiously. Erik breathed a sigh of relief when the blood was in his possession.

"So, what are you doing with _that_?" Joseph had been trying ever since he had first met Erik to discover just what he did with all that blood.

Erik offered him a forced and patently fake smile. "The usual."

Joseph watched him leave, more confused than ever.

* * *

"_I want that_," Kristina whispered softly to herself as she stared up at the stage of the West End theatre in awe.

She and Roy were attending a matinee performance of a new West End musical. Kristina could feel Roy beside her, bored at the storyline and the singing, but Kristina could not pull her eyes away from the stage. She took everything in, delighting in the music, singing and costumes.

Kristina watched the leading female with a great deal of envy. How she longed to be up on a stage in a theatre more respected than a little amateur theatre. She wanted to sing in a musical in front of crowds of people who wanted to see _her_.

"You're very quiet," Roy commented when Kristina had not said anything as they sat down at a nearby coffee shop.

The play had been boring, yet Roy had suffered through it for Kristina's sake. He had hoped that she would be excited about the show – and make his sacrifice worthwhile – but since the end of the show, she had been silent and almost sad.

"I'm just thinking," she responded softly, her mind still imagining what it would be like to play the lead. She absentmindedly placed her hand on his, even as her mind continued to drift.

Roy smiled. "Anything you want to share?"

Kristina didn't respond. She just allowed her imagination to run away. The thought of having to go to her little theatre now after such a magnificent performance left her shattered. She wanted to cry. At the moment, her dream seemed so far away. Impossible.

All her life she heard that she was not good enough. She was not as smart or pretty as her sister. Rebekah had succeeded where Kristina had failed. She was the one with the well-paying job and the handsome husband. Kristina had neither of those things. She was no closer to reaching her dream now than she had been when she was sixteen.

"Roy, do you think I will ever be good enough for West End?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I already do, Kristi," he assured her as he folded his hand around hers. "You are a great singer and I am sure that one day you will be on a stage."

She smiled through her tears, thankful for his support. She just hoped that he meant it and was not just saying that to keep her quiet.


	2. Quiet Please, There's a Lady on Stage

**An Endless Love**

**Quiet Please, There's a Lady on Stage**

"Kristi!"

Kristina had only just entered the green room. Why did everyone insist on attacking her the moment she entered? She softly slid the door shut behind her and turned to the Stage Manager.

"What's the problem?"

Kristina looked at Lauren and knew that the news could not be good. She began to twist her hair around her finger. She was terrified she was going to be lectured for arriving late or for having to skip a few shows in the past few weeks.

"Nadia's sick; she won't be coming in tonight. I need you to cover for her and take the lead tonight."

"But what about my role?"

The Stage Manager shrugged a shoulder. "We can deal without your role for a few nights."

"I might not fit into Nadia's costumes."

"We have time to make some minor alterations. Kristina, stop coming up with excuses and get ready."

She had no idea why she was resisting the idea of understudying Nadia. This was her chance to see how she liked being the leading lady for a night or two. This was her trial run for West End. Who knows, maybe a West End producer would be in the audience tonight and would ask her to be in his show! With that hopeful thought in mind, Kristina went to get Nadia's costume.

A while later, Kristina stood in the wings, waiting for her cue and twisting the hair of her wig. She stepped out onto the stage and froze. She blinked at the bright lights and tried to still her shaking.

Mietta was speaking to her. She tilted her head to the side and repeated her line. Kristina murmured her lines and watched Mietta exit the stage. She began to shake again. Once Mietta was off the stage, she would be singing her first solo.

She opened her mouth to sing the first notes at the conductor's cue. Nothing came out. She swallowed and looked at the conductor. She began again, this time a squeak emerged, followed by a few wobbly notes.

Kristina closed her eyes and willed her voice to perform. By the end of the song, her voice was echoing through the little theatre. Her voice was not as strong as the actress' voice she had heard this afternoon, but it was not bad. Her voice cracked slightly on the highest note, but she smiled brightly, covering the mistake. Hopefully if she smiled enough everything would work out. She breathed a sigh of relief when the song was over. Her next song would not be as difficult now that she had been alone on stage. At her cue to exit, Kristina left the stage and began to pull off her costume as she ran through the backstage area.

"You're doing well, Kristi," Mietta assured her and pressed a kiss on her cheek before heading back onstage.

* * *

Erik sat in the back row of the dress circle. In the darkness of the little theatre, no one could see the black half mask that covered the right side of his face. He was not sure why he had decided to attend the theatre that night. He tried to avoid amateur performances; they typically tended to be poor quality. However, when he saw the poster advertising his favourite play, Erik could not pass up the opportunity.

Thus far the performance had been mediocre. He had been rather looking forward to seeing Nadia Rivers in the part of the female lead; she was well respected in London amateur theatre. However, he had been disappointed to hear that Nadia would not be performing tonight. A certain Kristina Dyas, a member of the chorus, had been called in to understudy.

He watched as Kristina entered the stage and winced when her voice emerged in a shaky squeak. Erik silently cursed his stupidity. Why had he chosen tonight of all nights to see the play? Why did he have to attend the night when the less than passable chorus member took the part of the lead?

Eventually Kristina found herself within the song. Her voice was light and had, hidden beneath bad teaching, a purity that he had not heard in years; in one hundred and twenty-eight years to be precise. Erik found himself sitting forward in his seat, watching Kristina move across the stage, entranced by her voice. She reached for the high note, and found it, giving Erik a glimpse at her hidden talent and making him smile with boyish excitement.

He could sense a slight feeling of confusion and vulnerability in the girl and wondered what had caused it. He doubted that anyone else would pick up on it, but he could. She seemed lost, as if she did not know what she was doing or why she had been chosen to perform the lead. Good, that would make his job easier.

She was gifted. She needed a little training perhaps, but he could see the potential, bursting to get out. He could easily see her on a stage in the West End – or even Royal Albert Hall.

The corners of Erik's mouth turned up in a smile.

* * *

"Kristi! You were brilliant!" Mietta cried as she wrapped her friend in a tight embrace.

"Amazing!" the conductor agreed. "You should be very proud of yourself, Kristina."

"You _have_ to come down to the pub with us to celebrate your first night as lead. It's Lauren's shout," Mietta continued. "Maybe with her paying you can have something more than a dodgy house wine!"

Kristina shook off Mietta's praise and that of the other cast members. She gave them thankful smiles and quick hugs as she rushed to change out of her costume. She was just slipping on her shoes when a continuous knocking sounded on the door.

"Kristi, Kristi!" Mietta's voice reached her through the door.

"Let me finish dressing, Mietta!" she shouted and threw her brush at the door. She shook her head as the knocking increased to a pounding. A minute later, she threw open the door and gave Mietta a playful slap.

"Are you coming with us?"

Laughing, Kristina wrapped her arm around Mietta's waist and together they headed for Stage Door. The two headed out into the courtyard, which was still filled with patrons. There, a few other members of the cast and their partners greeted them.

"You were amazing, Kristina! I didn't know you could sing," Mietta's sister, Danica said as she gave them both a hug. "Your talent is wasted in the chorus. Who would have thought you could sing so well!"

Kristina laughed. "You know you do have to have _some _singing ability to be in the chorus."

Kristina, Mietta and Danica spent the next few minutes laughing and talking in the courtyard. Kristina glanced around at the shadows. She was sure that someone was staring at her. Something was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She gave a little shudder and rubbed her hands over her arms. But when she squinted into the shadows, she could not see anyone.

She shrugged it off and headed to the pub with Mietta and Danica.

* * *

Erik followed Kristina and her small group of friends to the pub. He took a seat in the corner, close to the door and watched her carefully. With her hair covered first by a blonde wig and then in a cap, Erik was able to notice just how like his Christine she looked.

Like Christine, Kristina had dark brown curls that he knew would be soft to touch. Her face was a perfect oval shape. He was not certain, but he thought that she would also have dark brown eyes. Her lips however, were unlike Christine's: full and red and begging to be kissed.

He watched her muck around and joke with her cast and the techies. She jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around the neck of one of the cast members and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Erik glared at the man. He could not believe Kristina was so free with her affections. Although he did his best to keep up with all of the changes that had taken place in society over the years, Erik still had trouble adjusting to _some_ changes.

The next three evenings, Erik bought tickets for the play and watched it from what was now his seat in the back row. He watched in pride as Kristina's voice blossomed with her ever-increasing confidence. Her voice no longer wobbled or cracked and she did not look as if she was about to pass out from anxiety. She now owned the role.

On the fifth evening, Erik was disappointed to learn that Nadia had recovered from her illness and would be performing the lead role. He sat back in his seat, comparing the abilities of the two women. Despite the fact that she was only in the chorus – and that she reminded him of Christine – Erik was convinced that Kristina was the better singer. She had a way of feeling what the character was feeling that Nadia lacked.

As he had done for the past four nights, Erik waited for Kristina at the Stage Door. Unlike every other night, she left alone tonight. Instead of being besieged by friends and patrons who wished to talk and congratulate her, tonight Kristina was able to make her way unseen through the crowd. She paused as she spoke to one of the ladies at front of house before making her way across the courtyard to the gates.

Erik noticed the way she would glance over her shoulder as if she could sense him watching her. She had done that every night. That was impossible, he reminded himself. In all his years, he had never heard of a human woman being sensitive. Realising that Kristina was about to leave, Erik easily stepped into her path, blocking her exit.

"Kristina."

She glanced up at Erik and clutched her hand to her breast. The man who seemed to have come from nowhere was handsome. He was a little shorter than the average man, but he was gorgeous – almost unnaturally gorgeous. His black hair seemed to shine in the soft moonlight of the open courtyard and his eyes were the most amazing gold colour. He looked at her with such admiration and tenderness that Kristina could not help but smile at him. His eyes seemed to reflect his emotions so clearly. What surprised her most, however, was the black mask that covered half of his face. She wondered for a moment why he was wearing it. She smiled to herself as her mind came up several unlikely explanations, including that he was a fan obsessed with _The Phantom of the Opera_. The mask did not worry her. She once went out with a friend who wore a headband with ears from a child's program to a performance at the theatre. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged off all thoughts of his mask; it took a great deal to faze her.

"Can I help you?" she asked harsher than she intended. She was tired and wanted to go home. It was quite a shock to be back to an insignificant chorus member after nearly a week of being the lead.

"I was hoping I would be able to help you," he said in a silky voice with a subtle hint of a French accent. He inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes with pleasure.

Kristina did not know what to make of the man's comment. She was in no mood to deal with a mysterious man – no matter how handsome and seductive he appeared.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm rather tired. Would you mind telling me how you can help? Quickly?"

Erik raised a brow at her attitude. Clearly her short stint as the lead had gone to her head. He would have to beat that out of her if she accepted his offer. He would not have her becoming a Prima Donna. What made a good performer was humility. He gestured to one of the benches that lined the perimeter of the courtyard and waited for Kristina to sit down before joining her.

"I have been to several performances. I have seen you both as the lead and also in the chorus. I am very impressed by your vocal talent, Kristina. You have an ability to command the audience's attention – even when you are in the chorus."

"If you have seen Nadia, you will know that she is far better than me!" she insisted.

"No, she is not," Erik admitted simply. "Your voice is far more pure and accurate than Nadia's. You remind me of a lady I knew long ago," he added softly to himself, almost as an afterthought.

Erik remembered Christine and her beautiful voice. He could never forget her. He had loved Christine with all his heart. Just the sound of her voice could move him to tears. Kristina's voice was nearly as pure as Christine's. When he looked at Kristina, he could easily forget that he was looking at a woman born over one hundred years later. If _he _taught her, he could sculpt her into a modern day Christine!

"What is it that you want?"

"It is not so much as what _I_ want, but what _you _want, Kristina."

She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you know of what I want?"

"You want to perform in West End, of course. You want something more than what this little theatre can give you. With some voice lessons you will be able to achieve your dreams. What do you say, Kristina? Will you allow me to teach you?"

Kristina stared at Erik, too taken aback by his question to respond for a while. How could he know that? She had only ever told Roy her secret; she was too scared that the others would belittle her dream. "You want to teach me so that I can perform in the West End?" She could not believe that this had just happened! Someone was offering to help her so that she could reach her dream. It just seemed far too good to be true. What did he expect in return? She could not afford to pay for overpriced singing lessons. "I can't really afford anything too expensive."

Erik shrugged a negligent shoulder. He did not need the money. He had put his money in an investment account before he was turned. He now had a very tidy sum of money to support his lifestyle.

"I need time before I make up my mind."

Erik inclined his head even as he failed to understand what she had to think about. He had just offered her all her dreams. "You may have as long as you wish."

"How will I get in contact with you?"

"I will be here every performance."

Kristina looked at him in a combination of nervousness and excitement. She found it slightly disturbing that this man was so interested in her that he would watch her every show – even if she were just in the chorus. But he clearly saw something in her that she could not. Maybe she _was _worth it.

Convinced that she would never be offered such a wonderful opportunity again, Kristina nearly made up her mind on the spot. She wanted to talk to Roy and see what he thought before she made her final decision.

Erik turned on his heel, prepared to leave her, but stopped when Kristina called out to him. She folded her arms across her breasts. "How do I know this isn't a joke?"

Offended, Erik tilted his head as he assessed the brunette in front of him. "I do not joke about music, Kristina. I have been composing my entire life. I have trained some of the best singers known to man; I even tutored the Opéra Garnier's leading lady."

Kristina found herself swaying at the seductively spoken words. That was a very impressive résumé…if what he just told her was true! "Meet me here tomorrow after the matinee and I will give you my answer."

Erik looked apprehensive for a brief moment. "I am afraid that is not possible."

Assuming that he worked during the day, Kristina shrugged. "Tomorrow night then." She gave him a small smile and headed home.

Erik watched her leave with a satisfied smile playing across his face. It was not a bad first meeting. She would come around. If she did not do so of her own free will, there were other ways.


	3. I Can't Do it Alone

**Endless Love**

**I Can't Do it Alone**

Erik returned to his townhouse in Mayfair just before the sun began to rise. He closed the door behind him and pulled off his coat and hat. He wandered wearily through the sitting room and upstairs to the music room. He threw himself onto the settee, and tucked his legs underneath his body like a tired little boy.

"Did you have any luck with Miss Dyas, sir?"

"She will give me her answer tomorrow night," Erik responded, accepting the cup of blood Eleanor, his help and fledgling held out to him. He took a long, comforting swallow and then exhaled deeply. "I am going to bed."

"Sir." Erik stopped when Eleanor called out to him. "You received a letter from Portia. It is on the table on the landing."

Erik's jaw began to tick. He could feel his temper begin to rise and the world turned a shade of red. In order to buy time to calm down, he walked slowly down the stairs to the landing, easily finding the letter, before returning to stand beside the piano. Desperately trying to get a hold of his temper, Erik managed to blink away the red.

"How many times must I tell you not to mention that woman's name in my presence?"

"I'm sorry, sir. The letter seemed important."

The red began to rise again in front of his eyes. "You read my letter?" He stood up and glared down at Eleanor.

Eleanor's white skin paled even further and she began to stutter. "No, no, sir. Certainly not. She has written 'urgent' in large red letters across the envelope."

"I will read it later tonight. Make sure you close the curtains before you got to bed, Eleanor." He tucked the letter into his pocket and wandered upstairs, wondering what Portia could want. He had not heard from her in years. He could not help but wonder why she had suddenly decided to write to him after all this time. Whatever it was, he was sure he would not like it.

* * *

"He wants to teach me! He wants to help me get on West End. He thinks that I'm better than Nadia!"

Roy smiled at Kristina and her enthusiasm. He had never seen her so animated. She was so excited that he had to pull away from her unless he became caught up in it with her. It was rather irritating that another man – and not he – had made Kristina so happy.

"I have always believed you were better than Nadia."

"What should I do, Roy?" Kristina asked nervously. She clung tightly to his hands, reluctant to let him go in case she lost herself in her dream. "I don't know anything about this man; he could be a murderer for all I know. But then he could be an angel," she whispered to herself. "He is offering me everything! Everything that I could ever hope for, he is giving it to me!"

Roy hugged her. "Once I realised why you were so sad after seeing that musical last week, I would have done anything I could to help you get on that stage. Having seen you understudying for Nadia, I have no doubt that you would be perfect in the theatre. I do not see that there is anything to think about, Kristi. Accept the offer."

She pulled out of his embrace and stepped away from him. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a tremulous smile. "Do you really think I should?"

* * *

Kristina stood on the stage, just another person of the chorus. She tried to find the masked man in the darkness of the audience. She could not see him and hid her sad sigh. She was so determined to find her new music teacher that she lost her timing but doubted anyone would have noticed her mistake. When Nadia was on stage, no one noticed her. She could hardly wait until the show ended. When the lights came up for the curtain call she began her search again for Erik. She thought she saw him at the back of the theatre, sitting in the shadows but when she looked back at him, he was gone.

She quickly changed out of her costume and burst through Stage Door. She closed it with a loud snap and held up an apologetic hand to anyone she may have upset. Out in the courtyard she looked around for the man. She could not see him anywhere. Perhaps she had been mistaken; he was not here. Maybe it had all been a joke; just a prank and she had been the butt of the joke. She shrugged and watched the traffic pass. He seemed so earnest last night that she was sure that he would be there. She would give him ten minutes; if he did not show up before then, she would forget about him and his false promises. Or try to.

Erik watched Kristina glance at her watch from his place in the shadows. Clearly she did not like to be kept waiting. They would get along fine. He watched her carefully as he allowed her to stew for another minute. Her frustration was quickly fading and was being replaced by worry. Tears began to glisten in her eyes as she convinced herself that he would not show.

"Kristina."

She spun around and stared up at Erik, wiping the tears from her eyes. He was standing so close behind her that she was not sure how he had managed to sneak up on her without her hearing him. Considering the noise of everyone chatting in the courtyard, it was not surprising she had not heard his approach. She gave him a wobbly smile.

"Have you made your choice?" Erik asked, wasting no time with pleasantries.

She nodded.

Erik arched his eyebrow, indicating that she should share her answer.

"I want you to teach me to sing."

Erik smiled smugly. "We will begin tomorrow night after the show."

"Tomorrow? _After _the show?" Kristina repeated, shocked.

Erik bristled at her tone. "Do you wish to learn to sing, Miss Dyas?" he asked sharply, slipping back into his old – and old fashioned – habits. "If you find it too difficult to keep such hours, I have no problem rethinking my decision."

Realising that if she said the wrong thing Erik would leave her and would not teach her, Kristina gave him a nervous smile. "I will not have any trouble keeping such late hours." Kristina opened her mouth to continue but immediately closed it. Perhaps it was none of her business.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me, Kristina?" He saw her eyes light with curiosity. The first night, he imagined that she would have eyes the colour of chocolate to accompany her dark curls; eyes the same colour as Christine's. Last night, he was so nervous that he forgot to see what colour her eyes were. Now that they were standing opposite each other and that he had the answer that he wanted, Erik was able to _look_ at her.

She looked so much like Christine but there was a slight difference between them that he could not place. Her eyes were not brown like Christine's but blue; an amazing shade of blue, that, Erik was certain would appear green in some lights. The two women looked similar that you couldn't be blamed if you confused them. Like Christine, Kristina wore a small gold Crucifix. But the difference was something small. Erik tilted his head as he thought and came up without an answer. It was something he would look forward to discovering.

"What's your name?"

He let out a relieved sigh that she only wanted to know his name. "Erik Lacherez," he said in a lilting voice with an old fashioned bow. He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. It had been so long since he had touched a woman's hand without at least one pair of gloves between them. He felt a spark of pleasure as he held Kristina's fragile hand in his. His cologne, a combination of scents Kristina could not place, enveloped her. She gave a little shudder and looked up at him from under her lashes and quickly pulled her hand away.

Erik felt her tremor and silently hoped that he did not repulse her. "I will meet you here tomorrow after the show for your first music lesson."

Erik gave her another bow and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"You were distracted tonight," Erik chastised.

Kristina hung her head in shame. She knew her performance tonight had been far less than perfect. She had been so distracted in her search for Erik that she had not been completely focused. She had been so nervous and excited about the lessons that she could barely pay attention. She had missed a few of the dance steps in her agitation. At the time she did not think anyone noticed. Erik however _did_. She would have to make sure she payed full attention when he was present.

Erik decided to bring Christine back to his townhouse for her singing lessons. He thought of taking her lessons in the empty theatre but decided against it. The piano there was less than perfect. There was no way he would teach Kristina on any piano other than his own…other than the one he had used when he taught Christine to sing.

He had ushered her inside his home and up to the first floor where he carefully watched her reaction. Much of his furniture had been shipped from his home in Paris to London when he moved to England some fifty years ago. His house was like stepping back in time.

Kristina ran her hand along the top of a guilt settee that graced the combined drawing room and music room. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful in her life. She turned to Erik with a look of awe.

"Are these antiques?"

Erik nodded. "I had them shipped here from Paris. They are from the late nineteenth century." Erik gave her a few moments to admire the rest of his furniture before he led her to the piano. He looked up at the sound of another pair of footsteps. "Eleanor, good, there you are. Bring Kristina a glass of water so that we can begin our lessons."

Kristina watched the other woman nod and shuffle downstairs to the kitchen. She gave Erik a curious look. He did not seem to be concerned by the fact that he had just ordered another person around. A few minutes later Eleanor returned with a glass of water for Kristina, which she placed on the table next to the piano.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Erik shook his head and watched Eleanor leave the room.

He sat down at the piano and played a piece of music that he had composed. He played with all of his heart, hoping that Kristina would understand and accept his passion for music as part of her. As he fingers continued to glide over the keys, he looked up and saw her looking at _him _in awe.

"What was that?" she whispered as she reached out her hand to touch the handwritten music but stopped herself. She could not bear to touch something so perfect.

"That is one of the many songs I have composed," Erik explained as he ran a loving hand down the score. "When the time is right, I will teach you that song."

Kristina's look of awe turned to one of delight. His music had entranced her and she willingly allowed herself to be enveloped in his spell. She could not – would not –tear her eyes away from his. She was too scared that if she looked away from Erik's golden eyes the bond would be broken and all that he had given her would be forgotten.

Erik smiled to himself, pleased. It had worked. With a single song, he had managed to amaze her with his music and his passion for it – and also to share it with her.

Kristina looked at him, entranced. All she wanted was to reach out and touch the notes that he had carefully written on the page, as if by touching them she would pick up some of Erik's brilliance.

"I would love to be able to sing these songs," she whispered softly to herself.

"My pieces are demanding and require a great deal of talent. If you wish to make great progress in your singing lessons and eventually sing my compositions, Kristina," Erik began, his tone firm, "You must focus. I will not have you wasting my time or your own."

And so began the first of many weeks of singing lessons.


	4. Tea in the Rain

**An Endless Love**

I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review Endless Love. I appreciate your taking the effort to leave your feedback.

* * *

**Tea in the Rain**

Wainwright Morton looked down his microscope. This was not the result he was hoping for. He thought he was close to finding a solution after years of research only to find that he failed. Yet again.

He picked up the pipette and added a different serum to the solution.

"Doctor Morton," his research assistant said as he opened the door, "Your mother is on the phone."

Morton pulled off his gloves and left the laboratory to take the call.

"Wainwright, dear, when are you coming home?"

Doctor Morton shook his head. He knew how his mother was, particularly in the early hours of the afternoon. Ever since she had been all but bedridden some four years ago she was one of the most difficult people to deal with. "I will not be home for a few hours, Mum; probably not until eight."

"But, Wainwright! That is five hours! I am hungry and there is nothing to eat in this house!"

"I will pick up something for you on the way home," he promised. "Now I have to get back to work; I'm trying another experiment."

He hung up and returned his work.

* * *

"I thought she was in Asia!" Erik screamed when he received yet another letter from Portia. "Now I find that she is in Europe. Before I know it she is going to be in London pounding on the door."

Eleanor winced at the thought of the letter she had left for Erik on the dining table and tucked herself in her bedroom on the lower ground level. She hated being the barer of letters from Portia Black. Her sire always was in the foulest temper and more often than not took it out on her. He had never forgiven Portia for what she did to Anastasia all those years ago. And quite rightly.

"Damn that bloody woman! I wish I never met her! Ashamed of me, she says! I think I have done less to be ashamed of than she!" He threw himself into the chair at the breakfast table.

"Sir, it is almost ten-thirty," Eleanor said, emerging from her bedroom long enough to remind Erik of the time. She growled angrily as she ducked out of the path of a vase Erik threw. "You had best hurry to meet Kristina for her lessons."

At that reminder, Erik glanced at the clock and rose gracefully to his feet. His mind filled with thoughts of Kristina's expressive blue eyes, and immediately his rage decreased. "Burn this," he instructed, handing Eleanor the letter and making for the stairs.

An hour later, Erik ushered Kristina up into the music room and began the lesson. Eleanor listened to their lesson from the sitting room on the level below. She grimaced when she heard, that for once, Erik was taking his bad mood out on someone other than her.

"What have you eaten today?" Erik demanded.

Kristina mumbled a list of foods so softly that even with her sensitive hearing, Eleanor had to strain to hear.

"Chocolate!" Erik shouted before Kristina could finish her list. "If you ever, _ever_ eat chocolate on a day you are expecting to sing I will see that you never sing again. I will not teach you tonight, Kristina. Until you realise that you have a gift and stop taking it for granted, I will not waste my time. Do I make myself clear, Kristina Dyas? Get your things, I am taking you home."

Kristina looked at Erik and his harsh tone, wanting to inform him that he was not her father and could not tell her what to do or eat. However, fear of his rage kept her silent.

"There's no need," she snapped, eventually summoning the courage she needed, her blue eyes bright with barely suppressed anger. "I'll walk home by myself." With a lofty glare, she collected her bag and headed for the door.

* * *

Kristina wandered through Shaftsbury Avenue, ducking her head against the rain. It was a typical day in London with the sun hidden behind the clouds. She loved to walk the streets of West End and see the members of numerous companies walking into the theatre or the crowds of people leaving the theatre at the end of the performance. She loved trying to hear their excited comments and their thoughts of the show they had just seen.

It was two hours before the matinee was supposed to begin. Walking past one of the theatres, she smiled when she saw one of the actors – who was featured on a poster outside the theatre – go through the Stage Door. Still smiling to herself, she continued on her way.

She gave a tired sigh. Erik had been keeping her up late – or early – with music lessons that began at midnight. She suspected it was punishment for eating chocolate – and for walking out on him. Then in the morning she had to go to the theatre for rehearsals for the new show that was starting in a few weeks time. Sighing, she continued down the street, wondering if she would ever have her chance to be on a stage with the most famous musical theatre performers in London.

She passed another theatre and stopped when she saw an unexpected sight.

"Erik!"

She stopped when he exited Stage Door of one of the many theatres.

"Kristina. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a walk before theatre."

"In the rain?" he asked, his head tilted to the side as he quickly raked his eyes over her body.

She looked down at her wet Wellies and shrugged. It was just another day in London; it had been raining and Kristina could not remember when she last saw the sun.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I was calling on an old friend," Erik responded evasively. Kristina was not ready to know his true reason for being at West End.

"I was going to get some lunch. Did you want to come with me?"

Erik looked at her, surprised, before he nodded. It was so odd to be out and about during the day. As they continued down the street, rain began to fall. Erik wrapped his coat around her shoulders and drew her to his side to protect her from the rain. Increasing his steps and forcing Kristina to run to keep up with him, the pair went in search of a place to eat. For the first time in decades, he felt normal. He felt like any other man who was out in the middle of the day with a woman he cared for.

"So, Erik," Kristina asked when she had finished her sandwich, "You did not really answer me. Why were you at the theatre?"

"But I did answer you, Kristina," he assured her softly. "I was calling on a friend who works at the theatre."

Wanting to press him for more information, but recognising the fruitlessness of it, Kristina silently finished her cup of herbal tea. It was tedious and upsetting being on the Opera Diet – as Mietta called it. Kristina did not dare eat anything that she knew Erik would not approve of – not after the lecture she received last week. She missed her chocolate.

"And what may I ask were you doing wandering West End like a lost child?"

"I told you, I was taking a walk," she responded defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No one simply takes a walk in the rain," he said dryly.

Kristina was reluctant to answer him truthfully. However when she saw the way he looked at her, as if he would leave her and never teach her to sing if she did not answer him, she knew she had to tell him the truth.

"One day, you will have the chance to be on the West End stage."

She looked at him, hopeful for the first time in days – ever since he had shouted at her for eating chocolate. "Do you really mean that, Erik? I sometimes think that I will never be good enough to be on the West End, that I am just wasting your time. I seem to always be a great disappointment to you. Maybe I should just give up and forget all about it," she said with a sad sigh.

Erik shook his head and reached out a shaking hand to touch her hair, avoiding her silver earrings. His hand stopped millimetres from her hair. "I promise you, Kristina, that you _will_ have a chance to lead a West End company."

Erik promised her that she would be on the West End. He had promised her and it would happen.


	5. Draussen ist Freiheit

**An Endless Love**

**Draussen ist Freiheit**

Erik sat in the back row of the dress circle of the theatre, watching as Kristina understudied for Nadia. He smiled as she reached for the high note of her first solo of the evening. She had come a long way in the short time he had been teaching her. Not only was her voice greatly improved, but her confidence had also increased. She now believed that she was the principal – not the understudy.

He glowered when, once again, his eyes fell on the back of Roy's dark head. He hated seeing the man who was in competition with him for Kristina's heart. He hated seeing the man in the theatre – Kristina's theatre. Judging by the way the boy kept shifting in his seat, he was bored and not the least bit interested in what Kristina did for a living. What was his angel doing with a man like that?

At the end of the performance, Erik waited for Kristina at the Stage Door rather than the shadows. He wanted to be there for her when she emerged from backstage. His poor angel had had terrible luck tonight. She had been crossing the stage when she had stumbled on the hem of her skirt. Erik saw this and was on the edge of the seat, wanting to catch her before she fell. She fell, hitting the stage with a loud thud. Immediately, she was up on her feet and continued on as if nothing had happened. That was not her only wardrobe malfunction of the evening. Her wig fell off. One of the buttons on her costume got tangled in Mietta's wig and with a tug the girls freed themselves and a button went flying across the stage.

Erik stepped forward to comfort her but shrank uncertainly back into the shadows. He pressed himself back into the wall, determined that no one would see him. Kristina was wrapped in Mietta and several other cast members' arms, all lending her their support after the terrible performance. When she saw Roy, Kristina gently pushed her friends away and went running into his arms. Erik watched with a combination of fury and jealousy as Kristina buried her face into Roy's shoulder. His fingers itched to close around the boy's throat so that he would never be able to touch Kristina again.

"I need to go and find Erik," she said, eventually pulling away from Roy.

Roy maintained his grip around her waist, refusing to let her go. "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't have a good night."

"No," she admitted, "But I will be." She took a few steps away before running back and giving him a quick kiss. "I need to go."

"_Kristina_."

She sighed, kissed him again and pushed out of his arms, more forcefully this time. "I need to go," she repeated. With a teasing smile, she ran from him to Erik's corner.

Her fingers pressed against her lips as she remembered Roy's kiss, Kristina stood in Erik's shadowy corner, looking for him. Roy had been the only good thing about tonight. She was horrified that Erik had been witness to her disgrace. He should not have been forced to see her poor performance. She would not be able to bear it if he thought less of her because of tonight's performance. None of it had been her fault and it had taken all of her willpower not to burst into frustrated tears in the middle of the stage.

"Kristina, you coped exceptionally well tonight," Erik said by way of greeting as he took her bag from her. He could see the anxiety radiating from her and wanted to comfort her. He touched her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. His hands began to shake when he felt her blood – the very essence of her mortality – coursing beneath her skin.

She gave him a defeated smile. "I want to forget about it all!"

"It can happen to anyone," he said softly as he placed his hand lightly on the small of her back to lead her out of the courtyard. "What separates a good performer from a excellent one is how they deal with the unexpected. After tonight, I have no doubt you will be able to cope with whatever professional theatre throws at you." He pulled his hand away and clasped it behind his back.

Reluctant to surrender Erik's comfort, she put her hand in his, relaxing slightly. As they continued on their way to Mayfair, Erik's touch soothed Kristina, allowing her to forget about her performance.

"Erik?" Kristina asked, interrupting the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you drive your car when you take me home after my singing lesson?" She looked at him curiously, her head tilted to the side. "You _do_ have one; I've seen it outside your house." How could she have missed the shiny black BMW that was parked outside his front door?

He looked at her briefly, his expression guilty before quickly glancing away. His fingers shook slightly within her grasp. No way would he admit his desire to spend more time in her company than he already did! Kristina could never know that he always yearned to spend an extra few minutes with her. If he drove, he would not be able to do that.

Thirty minutes into her music lesson, Erik sat back from the keys of the piano and fixed Kristina with a playful glare. She cowered away from him, worried that she had done something to seriously displease him. He closed the score for _Wicked_ with a silent chuckle.

"Who do you think you are, sweet?" Erik asked in a perfect impression of Idina Menzel. "You aren't from Queens and never will be. Don't think of her impression; don't copy her. _Never_ copy another performer. Watch them and borrow from them, but never copy them. You are your own person, and can bring different qualities to the role that the others may not have been able to." He continued to mimic Idina Menzel's accent and mannerisms. "Just be yourself and sing how you normally would," he finished, reverting quickly and easily back into his French accent. "I want you to be _yourself_."

Kristina smiled, holding back laughter at Erik's impersonation. For the first time all evening, she allowed herself to relax and add her own interpretation to the song.

* * *

The curtain fell on the final show at the amateur theatre.

Kristina and Mietta headed back to the green room. Mietta looked at Kristina and noticed the way her shoulders slumped. Her friend looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes. Mietta watched as Kristina glanced around as if she was expecting someone to jump out at her.

"What's wrong?"

Kristina jumped when Mietta touched her arm. "I'm just tired."

"Is it your singing teacher?" Mietta asked slyly as she wrapped a comforting arm around Kristina's shoulders. She pressed a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded. "I am lucky to get five hours sleep a night."

"Is he keeping you up late?" Mietta asked. Kristina had already told her about her music lessons with her mysterious masked teacher. She was sure that something suspicious was going on. It was unusual that Kristina was spending a lot of time with Erik when she had Roy. Who took singing lessons at midnight?

She rubbed her eyes. "He makes me practice _every_ night; even Sundays! Between this show, my music lessons _and_ rehearsals for the new play, I don't have much time for sleep."

"Why don't you come with us to the pub to celebrate the end of the run? Everyone will be there. You don't have to stay out late," Mietta assured her before she could interrupt. "You've been all singing and no play. I'm sure your teacher will understand."

"I will have to ask Erik first." Kristina shrugged and walked away from Mietta.

Mietta did not like the sound of Kristina having to ask permission to go out with her friends. Kristina's music teacher was a taskmaster! She frowned but said nothing.

Kristina glanced around the shadows, searching for Erik. She could not see him anywhere. She began to twirl her hair around a finger on her left hand. She was so tired that she was not making as much progress. She could sense Erik's frustration bubbling below the surface. Maybe he was so angry at her lack of progress that he was not coming.

She stood in the corner that Erik usually occupied. She would wait for him. No matter how long he took, she would wait.

"Are you coming to the pub?" Mietta asked as she joined Kristina in the shadows. "As Nadia's understudy and an important part of the chorus, you need to come with us."

Kristina stood, uncertain what to do. She could imagine Erik's angry golden gaze burning through her. He would not be happy. But surely he would understand. One night out with friends would not be bad. "Yes," she responded slowly. "I will come with you."

Mietta smiled and grabbed hold of her hand. "Kristina, what are you waiting for?" she asked when Kristina did not budge.

Kristina stared around the shadows. Although she wanted to go to the pub with the people from theatre, something compelled her to stay.

"She is waiting for me," Erik said, trading his French accent for a refined English one as he stepped out of the shadows. He held out his hand to Kristina and waited for her to place her hand in his.

Kristina automatically placed her free hand in Erik's. She looked up into his eyes and knew that he felt the little flash of something pass between them, just as she had. She was so preoccupied by her response to his touch that it took her a moment to realise her mistake. She was now literally torn. Mietta had hold of her left hand while Erik held Kristina's right hand. She now had to decide between two of the most important people in her life.

Sensing her indecision, Erik placed a kiss on the back of her hand and smiled softly when she shivered. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of her skin. "Are you ready for your music lesson?"

Kristina nodded and released Mietta' hand and moved to stand beside Erik.

"Kristi? Are you going to ask him?" Mietta asked. She was not going to allow this unknown man to ride roughshod over her friend. He had been working her far too hard of late. She needed a break. If Kristina was too scared to ask for the night off, Mietta was not.

"What are you supposed to ask me, Kristina?" Erik asked as he looked down at Kristina. He cupped her cheek with his hand and turned his gaze from Kristina to her friend. He did not like the woman.

"It's nothing," she responded in a shaky whisper.

"We are going to the pub to celebrate finishing the run of the show. Kristina needs to come with us; she needs a break."

Erik glared at Mietta. He would not allow her to interfere with his lessons. How dare this silly young girl tell Kristina what she should be doing! The red began to cover his eyes. He pushed down the rage and turned to Kristina. His eyes turned the most amazing golden colour. After a long minute of staring intently at her, fighting against that pendant she insisted on wearing, the gold in his eyes becoming increasingly vibrant, Erik said, "Introduce us, Kristina."

Without thinking, Kristina followed Erik's instructions and introduced him to her friend.

Mietta could not understand why her friend was allowing this man to order her around.

"Mietta," Erik greeted her coldly. "Kristina has her singing lesson now." Erik released his grip on Kristina's hand and instantly felt the loss.

Blinking rapidly to clear her mind, Kristina drew in a deep breath, trying to summon her courage. "Surely it would be okay to miss one lesson. I would like to go out with the company."

Perhaps he had been pushing her too hard. That might explain why she was progressing so slowly. He never had that problem with Christine. Thinking of his long lost love brought a frown to Erik's face and caused him to take a step away from Kristina. She was not Christine. Perhaps if he remembered that, things would be different.

"Very well then, Kristina. You may go to the _pub_. Do not drink any alcohol; it will ruin your voice."

Erik turned angrily and left Kristina and Mietta standing in the courtyard. The two girls rolled their eyes and then began to giggle as they made their way to the pub.

* * *

Erik wandered the streets.

He was furious at Kristina's behaviour.

He tried to recall a time when tutoring Christine that he had allowed her to go out. He easily recalled the time when she had gone to the ballet rats' dormitory and spent the night laughing and sharing secrets. The next morning she was waiting for _him_. That lesson and many to follow were among some of her best. Christine always seemed to be at her best when she had had a break.

Accepting that perhaps Kristina's friend was right, Erik turned to the pub.

* * *

Kristina downed a glass of wine. She did not know if Erik would suddenly appear and demand that she return to his home for her lesson. She was determined that, even for a short time, she would have a good time and relax for a while. She closed her eyes as she felt her head spin when the alcohol hit her head.

"You should have seen what Dylan wore to the superheroes party!" Adrian said with a laugh. "He came as Captain Obvious and wore a pair of boxer shorts over his jeans! He had a tea towel as his cape! I have never seen such a pathetic costume."

"I was Captain Obvious!" Dylan announced to everyone at the table – and nearby tables – in his loud superhero voice.

Kristina winced and pressed a hand against her forehead. Maybe she should go home and have an early night. She was not up for the theatre crew's enthusiasm tonight and she certainly did not want to hear about the events of a party she had been unable to attend because of her singing lessons. All she really wanted was to have a long shower and get to sleep before midnight.

"Kristi, look who it is," Mietta said in a loud whisper as she elbowed her in the ribs. She pointed her finger in the direction of the door.

Kristina turned around and smiled when she saw Erik enter the pub. She was so pleased to see him that she jumped from her seat and ran to him, the tension between them forgotten. She reached out to him with both hands and held them tightly in her own.

"Please don't be mad at me, Erik," she pleaded with sorrowful blue eyes. "It is just one night. I promise that tomorrow night we will have our lesson and I will not complain _at all_."

She was so excited to see him that Erik could not remain angry with her. He reached out and touched her hair and frowned. She had been drinking; he could smell the alcohol on her breath. Even after he had told her not to do so, she had gone behind his back. He would let it go this once. But tomorrow, he would remind her of her responsibilities to her voice. _Again_.

Kristina dragged Erik back to the table and introduced him to everyone. She pulled a chair from the table next to theirs for Erik and sat down beside him.

"How is it that a chorus member can understudy for the lead role?" Nadia asked the table loudly. She was onto her fifth glass of beer and had lost control of her tongue, along with several other inhibitions.

Erik bristled when he heard Nadia's question. The woman might be able to sing but she could not hold her alcohol. "Perhaps because she has the voice to do so. Which, if I may say, is much better than yours!"

Kristina looked at Erik in amazement and burst into tears. She could not believe he had defended her so gallantly. Embarrassed, she jumped down from her stool and ran out of the pub. She did not want Erik to see her crying. Erik and Mietta had a short standoff, both wanting to be the one to comfort her. In the end, Mietta picked up her drink with a shrug and allowed Erik to go after Kristina.

Erik followed Kristina outside and paused outside the pub. He looked up and down the street, searching for her, but unable to see her. He caught a hint of Kristina's scent and began to follow her. Kristina was sitting on the footpath in front of the gates of the theatre, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth as she sobbed.

"Kristina."

She looked up and saw Erik staring down at her. She had expected to see Mietta and was feeling even more foolish to find that Erik was watching her cry.

"It's nothing," she assured him pitifully as she wiped at her eyes. "I am fine. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"You are not 'fine'. You are overtired and need sleep," he said in a tone laced with exasperation. He held out his hands to her and helped her to her feet. "Let me walk you home."

Kristina agreed and accepted Erik's arm. She gave a comforted sigh as she was enveloped in Erik's strength. He seemed to give her some of his own strength on the walk home, calming her and giving her the ability to keep walking.

She led the way back to her flat and unlocked the door. She turned pink and then looked at Erik. "Don't come in." She slammed the door in his face.

Erik looked at the door. He wondered if perhaps she suspected him of being a vampire. He did not think had done anything to make her suspicious. He listened to the sounds of scuffling on the other side of the door and then a squeak, leaving him to wonder if there was someone in there with her. Just as he was trying to decide how he would protect her when he wouldn't be able to reach her, the door opened.

Kristina gestured to her home. "You can come in now."

Erik slowly entered the flat. He was not sure what had just happened. He looked around and saw a pair of shoes peaking out from underneath the couch and the door to her bedroom closed. It seemed she had done a quick cleanup. He looked closely at her and saw that she was shaking. Following her line of vision, Erik realised that she was obviously terrified of the large spider that sat in the corner of the room.

"Sit down, Kristina. I will get you something to drink."

She allowed Erik to push her down into the couch and watched him stalk to the kitchen. Turning to kneel on the couch, she watched as Erik moved around the kitchen, taking time to admire his natural grace. He reminded her a little of a panther stalking its prey.

"Drink this." He handed her a cup of white without tea and sat down on the couch next to her. He did not like her drinking anything other than water or juice, but thought she needed something stronger than water.

"Will you stay with me for a bit?"

Erik looked at her, startled. "If you wish."

Kristina nodded. "I wish." She rested her head on Erik's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Erik cautiously wrapped his arm around Kristina's shoulders. She sighed and snuggled into his side and inhaled his cologne. As her head rested on his shoulder, she sleepily tried to think of his scent. Beneath her ear, she could hear the slow beat of Erik's heart.

She reminded him so much of Christine. Many were the times that Christine would sit with him while he played the organ. She too would rest her head on the shoulder as if she trusted Erik with her life. Erik waited until Kristina was asleep before he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, carefully picking his way through piles of shoes and clothes. He pushed the stuffed toys from the bed and placed her gently in the middle of the bed. He pressed a kiss against her lips that sent thrills though his entire body and crept out of the flat.


	6. All For You

**An Endless Love**

**All For You**

Kristina slipped out Stage Door after the dress rehearsal and headed for drinks with Roy. She was supposed to wait around the courtyard for her lesson with Erik but needed a break from him and his taskmaster attitude. She had tried talking with him, to convince him to allow her just _one _night off, but had not got anywhere. When Erik had his mind set on something, it was impossible to change it. Since she was not getting anywhere being nice, she decided to take the offensive. Once a week, she was going to skip a lesson. If Erik had not heard about _work-life balance_, she was going to make sure he did.

As their meal was drawing to a close, Roy held out his cigarettes to Kristina as he lit one of his own. She shook her head. She didn't smoke, and even if she did, she was sure she would have given it up long ago – when she met Erik. She did not want to see Erik's reaction if he caught her. She imagined it would be ten times worse than the temper he showed her when he found out she ate chocolate the day he expected her to sing.

"I don't see much of you anymore, Kristi," Roy said gently as he reached across the table to take her hand.

Kristina clung tightly to his fingers. "I know and I'm sorry, Roy. Erik has me singing every night until about one in the morning. But I promise from now on, one night a week, we can go out and do something."

Roy frowned. He had spoken to Mietta about Kristina's relationship with her mysterious singing teacher, but she had not been able to offer any insight into their unusual relationship. "It's all a little strange, Kristina," he finally said.

Alarmed by the deceptively calm tone of his voice, Kristina let go of his hand. "What is?"

"You and Erik."

Kristina's eyes went round with surprise. "There is nothing going on between us! He is my music teacher; nothing more."

"The amount of time the two of you spend together is a little strange. I don't like the idea of you having singing lessons in the middle of the night."

"Erik is helping me achieve my dream of being on West End. You have nothing to fear when it comes to Erik; he lives with another woman," she blurted out. She had not meant to mention Eleanor – or imply that they were a couple. But if it got Roy off her back, then it would be better.

Nodding, Roy captured her hand again. "I know, baby. I just think that it's weird the way he has you singing at his home until two o'clock in the morning. However," he continued when she tried to tug her hand from his again, "I have heard the improvement in your voice, so I won't complain."

"I need to go," she said suddenly, covering a yawn with the back of her hand.

She kissed him goodbye and headed out to the street. She had only take a few steps when she was stopped with a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Erik glaring at her. His eyes glowed pure gold as he dragged her down the street to her home. Kristina could feel his anger barely contained beneath the surface. With no thoughts of resisting, she allowed him to lead the way. She was slightly aware of the way Erik's nostrils flared briefly before he tightened his grip on her wrist, but could not think of why he would be angry; all she could think about was obeying him.

When Erik closed the door to Kristina's flat, he turned to her in absolute fury. Kristina cowered away from his display of anger. He did not think that he would be able to control himself until he reached Kristina's home, but he did manage it. He released her wrist and took a large step away from her. "You have been smoking!"

Kristina opened her mouth to defend herself but could not get a word in. She decided to stay silent until he calmed. Perhaps then she would be able to reason with him.

"I can smell the smoke on you! Do you have any idea what damage that habit does to your voice? You have a gift, Kristina; you cannot take it for granted. If you do not have a care for your voice, I will not teach you."

Kristina glanced up from her hands. He could not really leave her! She had heard Erik's responsibility to your voice speech so many times that she could almost recite it by heart. It upset her that Erik felt he had to remind her so often about what she could and could not do, but what upset her most was the way she seemed to continually disappoint him. Well, this time, she was not going to allow him to blame her for something that was not her fault.

"I haven't been smoking," she protested, angry at the injustice.

"Then why do you smell as if you have?"

"Oh, you horrible male! I haven't been smoking. I was out with a friend who smokes. I would never! I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am when it comes to my voice! You don't have to lecture me every chance you can!"

Kristina knew better than to lie to him. Obviously his overly sensitive smell had caused him to believe that she had been smoking. If she had been smoking, it would have been much stronger. He had been so disappointed that he had jumped to the conclusion…and it had been the wrong one.

Guilty, Erik looked at her. Wringing his hands with indecision, he wanted to apologise but could not find the words.

"I want to go to bed, Erik," Kristina said, disappointed that he had not apologised to her when he had the opportunity. _She _had don't nothing wrong.

"I'll see you tomorrow night for your lesson," Erik said sadly by way of apology as he walked out the door.

* * *

"It didn't work, Wainwright," the research assistant pointed out as he looked into the microscope.

Doctor Morton nodded. Of course it didn't work! Nothing he tried worked!

He had spent the last four years trying to find a cure. For his mother's sake, he had to find a cure. All his efforts were coming to naught. He had tried nearly everything he could think of but he was getting absolutely nowhere in his research. To make matters worse, he was running out of money. When his father died twelve years ago, Morton had put most of his money into finding his study. But now, that significant sum was almost all gone. He knew it was a waste of time to approach the government and request funding and so had decided to fund the project himself. There was no way they would assist him in his research! They would not believe that the problem existed. Why would they search for a cure?

* * *

Erik returned to his home after walking Kristina back to her flat at the end of their music lesson. He was excited at the progress she was making and was determined that she would be gracing a West End stage within a few months. Rumour had it that the female lead in a period-style musical was not planning to renew her contract when it ran out in several months' time. Kristina did not know it yet, but Erik intended for her to audition to be the new lead.

She reminded him so much of his beloved Christine. Kristina had this way of looking at him when they were rehearsing that reminded him of Christine; the look of awe she would give him when he sang was exactly the same. Erik was aware of her relationship with Roy, but he could not help but secretly hope that one day she might leave the boy and be his.

He soaked a glass of blood in a bowl of hot water, gently warming it; it coagulated when microwaved. Once it was body temperature, he slowly sipped at the blood, relishing the taste. He gave a short moan as the fluid trickled down his throat. How he craved the restorative properties of the blood. Without the blood, not only would he cease to exist, he would also lose his ability to simulate human functions. Thanks to the blood he and Eleanor consumed, he was able to appear to breathe, sweat and have a heartbeat.

He checked that Eleanor had closed the curtains and taken the phone from the cradle before he threw himself into his bed. Erik was asleep a few moments after his head had hit the pillow, thoughts of Kristina's greatness echoing in his mind.

_Erik watched Kristina with a proud smile. The curtains had just closed on the final act of her first performance on the West End stage. He glanced around at the audience when Kristina returned to the stage for her bow. There were a few whistles and shouts, but what pleased Erik the most was the standing ovation his angel received. He looked at the woman sitting next to him and realised that she too had tears of delight in her eyes when Kristina reappeared._

_He felt his chest bursting with pride when Kristina looked at him and gave him a bright smile. Smiling for him alone, she dipped into a deep curtsey and raised her hands to her lips and offered him a kiss. Erik returned her smile but it quickly faded when he watched jealously as the lead male caught up her hand and carried it to his lips. Everything went red right before Erik's eyes. How dare this man be kissing his woman!_

_The audience filed out of the auditorium. Erik followed, heading straight for the Stage Door. He hoped to be there when Kristina found the gift he had delivered to her dressing room during the second act._

_He pushed open the door of her room just as she dropped her costume to the floor. He stared at her, unsure where to look. Erik knew that he should look away, but could not pull his eyes away. Her body was not as thin as that of a model or movie actress; she looked more like Aphrodite than a waif. Kristina was a woman with curves that he longed to touch._

_Kristina seemed unfazed by Erik's unexpected arrival in her room. She gave him another bright smile and flew into his arms. Erik wrapped his arms awkwardly around her naked back and held her tightly against his body. She belonged with him, against him. Now that he had held her, he could not let her go. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. _

_Erik looked at her exposed neck; the urge to bite her and make her his own was too much to bear. He lowered his head to her throat and pierced the skin. Kristina gave a pained whimper that quickly turned to a moan of pleasure. He sipped her blood and marvelled at the sweetness. Her eyes drifted shut and she ran her hands through his dark hair as Erik drank her lifeblood. She sagged against his body, her breasts crushed against his chest._

_When he pulled away, Kristina slowly opened her eyes and stared into his golden eyes. Her blue eyes were clouded with desire as she smiled up at him. Without waiting to see her reaction, Erik kissed her. It was Kristina who deepened the kiss and began to unbutton his shirt._

_Erik's lips travelled along her cheek and jaw and down her throat. When he reached the two marks where he had drawn blood a few minutes earlier, he kissed them before covering the wound with his mouth again. Kristina sighed in his ear and held his head to her throat. She finally succeeded in removing his shirt and tugged him towards the chair in the corner of the room._

Erik woke, covered in sweat. Kristina was his – at least in his dreams. She belonged to him. Perhaps this was his mind's way of telling him that if he wanted the best for Kristina, if he wanted her to focus and succeed, then he needed to ensure she had no distractions. Such as a lover.


	7. Your Work And Nothing More

**An Endless Love**

**Your Work – And Nothing More**

Kristina collapsed into the chair in the dressing room. She was exhausted. She was tired of finishing theatre at around eleven only to be forced to have a singing lesson with Erik that would usually last until two in the morning. She was so tired of performing for almost six hours, that tonight she decided to have Roy over for a late tea and skip her lesson.

When Erik found Kristina missing last week, he gave her a look that was both admonishing and wounded. Demanding an explanation, Erik watched as Kristina's eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at him. With a series of pitiful sniffles, she explained about her exhaustion and a need for a break. Erik acquiesced with a touch of her curls, warning her not to make a habit of missing lessons.

Before dinner, Kristina showed Roy one of the songs Erik was teaching her – one of his own pieces. She held it out for him to see the difficulty of it, silently begging him to understand the importance of the song to her. "Erik is pleased with the progress that I'm making."

Roy nodded, bored. All Kristina ever seemed to talk about was Erik and her music. Never having taken a single music lesson in his life, Roy had no idea what she talked about nor could he really appreciate it. He sighed.

"He said that I will be on West End before the end of the year! Can you believe it, Roy?" she continued, unaware of his boredom.

Gently cupping her face in his hands, Roy silenced her with a kiss. All thoughts of Erik and his music escaped from Kristina's mind as she leant back on the couch and buried her hands in his hair. Hearing the sheet music crinkle under her back, Kristina pulled it from under her body and tossed it at the side table.

"What about dessert?" Roy asked seductively, standing and holding his hands out, planning to take Kristina to her bedroom. Kristina sat up, watching him remove his tie with hazy eyes. Roy looked down at the floor, used to stuff all over Kristina's floor and shrugged.

Kristina accepted his proffered hands and followed him to lead around the couch and watched in absolute horror as he stomped on Erik's manuscript. Her nails dug into his arm, preventing her from crying out. The moment he had removed his offending shoe, Kristina was cradling the score lovingly against her breasts, her fingers caressing the notes just as Erik often did. She was silently pleased that Erik was not there to see his music vandalised by her foolish boyfriend."What do you think you were doing, standing on Erik's music? Have you no respect for his work and his genius?" She wiped angry tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Roy looked at her in annoyance, unable to comprehend why she was so upset. "It's just a piece of paper, Kristi."

Kristina rolled her eyes. Roy had never – and would never – understand the arts and what music and performing meant to her. "It is more than paper, Roy. It's Erik's composition; all of his hard work. _It's Erik!_"

"I'm sorry, Kristina; really, I am. I just wanted you so badly that I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to ruin your music." He raised her hands to his lips and flashed her a dimpled smile. "Now, how about dessert?"

Kristina refused to comment. Instead, she headed in the opposite direction towards the kitchen and began to plate up the dessert she had bought.

"I'm a sod, aren't I?" Roy asked weakly.

Kristina turned around and smiled at him. "Sod is a little strong. I think prat is a far better word for you, Roy." She laughed, kissing him as she handed him a plate, everything forgiven.

They were just finished their dessert – a chocolate cake drowned in alcohol, served with ice cream and cream – everything Erik refused to allow Kristina to eat – when there was a pounding on the door. Roy gave her a defeated smile and indicated that she should go and answer it. It was too much to hope that they would be able to enjoy tea in peace. She threw open the door and whimpered.

Erik stood on the other side, his eyes red with fury. This was the third lesson she had missed in a fortnight. He wondered if he was wasting his time with the woman; she did not seem to be interested in learning to sing. Maybe she was not as serious about her dream to perform on West End as he thought.

"You were supposed to wait for me at the theatre. You missed your singing lesson. _Again_." He was aware of Roy looking at him, annoyed, but Erik refused to be distracted. He was here to talk with Kristina and that was precisely what he planned to do.

"I know," she muttered quietly.

Erik cocked his head in confusion, his brow furrowing. Why would she choose not to attend her lesson? She had such potential and she was wasting it by not practicing. The auditions would be held in less than three months' time and they still had a great deal to accomplish. She had to be ready!

"Why?" he asked softly, his voice laced with confusion.

Kristina shook her head and then looked at Roy for advice. She did not want to tell Erik how she really felt about his taskmaster manner. She could not bring herself to say the words. But when Roy nodded encouragingly at her, Kristina knew she had to speak her mind. She owed Roy that much. She had complained about Erik nearly every time she saw him.

"I didn't want to go."

"But why not?" Erik took a small step away from her and hid his shaking fingers in the pockets of his trousers.

"I am always singing. Always! Have you never heard of a rostered day off? I need a break from singing. I need sleep. I am at the theatre from about five until eleven and then I have to have a lesson with you until one or two o'clock in the morning!" Kristina was so upset that she unknowingly raised her voice. "Why can't you teach me at a reasonable hour? I need a life too, Erik," she finished softly, defeated.

Erik looked pointedly at Roy as if to say 'this is the life you have chosen?'

He drew himself up to his full height and pulled his coat around him. He stood proudly before her, every inch a nineteenth century gentleman. So that was how she felt. He almost wished that he had not asked what was troubling her. "Very well. I will give you a choice: a life or a future. _Him or your singing lessons_."

Kristina looked at him in disgust. He was making her choose between him and Roy? Had he gone mad? She shook her head, unable to believe things had come to this. How could he make her choose between the two most important men in her life? She loved them both for the different ways they enriched her life. Roy was the sweet, sensible one who kept her grounded and sane. Erik, however, held her in awe. The feelings she had for him were so different – more intense – from the ones she felt towards Roy.

Erik looked intently at Kristina and projected his thoughts into her mind, having to focus harder to get through the protection her Crucifix provided. But once he was through the protective shield, he watched with amusement as her eyes glazed over at the force of his thoughts.

_Kristina stood making her bows at the end of her first performance in West End. The audience, on their feet, screamed and whistled its approval. She smiled at them all, nodding her thanks as she crossed to stage left and then stage right to acknowledge the different sections._

_Her flat full of flowers that her fellow cast members and the audience had given her the previous night, Kristina sat down to read the morning papers. Each one had a review of the musical in it. Each one praised her singing ability, some going so far as to claim that she was clearly taught by an angel._

A year after her debut, just as her contract was coming to an end, she was besieged by offers to take the lead in other musicals, take part in worldwide tours and even Broadway. The world was at her feet.

Roy watched, horrified as Kristina's body relaxed and she took a few stumbling steps toward Erik. She continued to walk towards him, entranced, her face alight with joy. Roy jumped up from his chair and moved to stand between Erik and Kristina, preventing her from reaching out to the masked man. He gripped her upper arms and tried to shake her from her trance. She continued to look at Erik, unseeingly.

"You cannot make her decide between her dream and me!" Roy shouted at Erik.

Erik glared darkly at Roy, not allowing himself to be distracted from his task. "Stay out of this."

"_Kristina_," Roy whispered as he turned her by her shoulders to get her to look at him. "Don't give up West End for me. I love you too much."

She blinked, woken from her trance and looked at Roy for the first time. It was a struggle to force away Erik's enticing images of what could be hers if she allowed him to continue teaching her. She could think of nothing else beyond what she had just seen.

Erik spared Roy a glance. Perhaps he had underestimated the boy. Perhaps he would be able to use the boy to convince Kristina to continue with her lessons. "I can make you a star, Kristina," Erik said in an almost pleading voice as he held his hands out to her. "That is more than _he _can ever do for you."

Erik's insulting words pulled Kristina from her dreamlike state. She blinked rapidly and held her hands out to him, pleading. "This is unfair! I do not want to choose between the two of you," Kristina whimpered as she wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. "_I can't!_"

She gazed again between Erik and Roy, trying to decide whom she would accept. How could any reasonable person expect another to make such a choice? She tightened her grip on Roy's arms and looked up into his reassuring face. Then she looked at Erik's unyielding face.

"I am waiting, Kristina." He could see the despair in her eyes and wondered for a half a second if he had been wrong forcing her to decide. Christine had chosen him over Raoul. He was sure that Kristina would make the same choice. "A future or a life?"

Kristina looked between Roy and Erik, torn. She allowed the tears to continue down her cheeks, refusing to acknowledge their presence. She saw the way Erik looked at her angrily and bravely made her decision.

"A life," she said simply.

Erik's face fell. He reached out to her, his hand in line with her cheek. His fingers trembled as if he debated whether to caress her cheek one last time or to slap her. Kristina stayed where she was, unable to move. It was Roy who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away from Erik. Defeated, Erik's hand fell to his side and he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Had he been wrong?

Erik was racked with anxiety as he returned to his house. He knew he had been pushing her hard, almost to the point of breaking. Her voice was so amazing, that, with a little more work, she would be one of the greatest singers. He wanted her perfect – for both of them.

Maybe he should have allowed her to have some time with her friends…

He had demanded too much from her. Now he had lost her. It seemed that he was being forced to repeat history again. He had forced Christine to choose between him and Raoul, but he had given her up to his rival so that she would be happy. Kristina, it seemed, was just like Christine and valued her lover's life over his own.

The only hope he had of ever seeing her again was when she was on stage.


	8. You're Nothing Without Me

**An Endless Love**

**You're Nothing Without Me**

Doctor Morton stared up the government building in disdain. Times were so hard that he was desperate. He was nearly out of money and was planning to throw himself at the tender mercy of the government health bods in the hopes of gaining some funding from the government to continue his research.

"We were unaware you were bringing a guest, Doctor Morton," one of the government board members commented, unimpressed.

"This is a highly unusual request," another said, looking down at his application. "You want the government to pay for you to find a cure for vampirism."

"Are you aware that vampires do not actually exist?" the third member asked smugly.

"Why would we pay for you to fix something that doesn't need fixing? It's a waste of money."

"Sirs," Doctor Morton spoke to the three men with a sigh, "I assure you that vampires are real!" He paused, leaving a loud silence. "May I present my mother…the vampire?"

The men laughed and then looked at each other in concern when they realised that the doctor was serious. He honestly believed his mother was a vampire! Morton's mother stood and fixed with men with nervous smile.

"Mum, show the board members your true face."

Mrs Morton's eyes changed from brown to a deep, blood red and her fangs began to lengthen. The men of medicine looked at Doctor Morton, his mother and then finally each other, trying to figure out what how to react.

"It's a trick!"

"It's not possible!"

"_Vampires aren't real!" _

"Doctor Morton," the head board member said, "We do not appreciate you wasting our time with ludicrous application to cure vampirism. Needless to say, this application is rejected. The government will not be supporting your study. We will not waste our money on this. What you have shown us is not proof that vampires are real."

"How can you deny the existence of what I have just shown you? Are you that blind that you refuse to acknowledge what is in front of you? My mother is a vampire and there are possibly thousands of them throughout the world. This cannot be ignored any longer! If we do not take action now, they will overrun the world and humans will cease to exist!"

"Good afternoon, Doctor Morton," one of the board members said dismissively.

Doctor Morton escorted his mother out of the room, his heart heavy. He looked back at the three men as he closed the door behind his mother. Secretly, in his heart he knew it was a lost cause. His application would never have been accepted.

* * *

"Kristina! Kristina, are you all right? Let me know you're okay or I'll call the police! Kristina, can you hear me?"

Mrs Lewis continued to pound on the door. Clad in her hair rollers and a fluffy floral dressing gown, Kristina's neighbour thought nothing of her appearance – or the other residents of the building – as she tried to reach her. The younger woman had been screaming for five minutes and Mrs Lewis feared the worst. She watched enough crime shows to know what could be happening to her neighbour.

"Here," the landlord muttered as he shouldered her out of the way to unlock the door. He was about to go into the flat, but Mrs Lewis entered first. "Be careful."

Mrs Lewis crept into the flat, turned on the lights and pressed herself against the wall, worried that a murderer was going to rush at her. When nothing happened, and Kristina continued to scream, she continued on to the bedroom.

She turned on the lamp and saw Kristina sitting up in her bed, her blue eyes wide with fear and sweat tangling her hair. Rushing to the bed, Mrs Lewis wrapped her arms around Kristina's feverish body and began to soothe her. If she knew that someone was with her, Kristina gave no indication.

Eventually, her screaming stopped and Kristina's heart slowed and her eyes drooped shut. Convinced that Kristina's night terror was finished, Mrs Lewis placed her back against the pillows, left the lamp on and crept out of the flat.

* * *

"Hope I'm not disturbing you, dear," Mrs Lewis greeted Kristina with a concerned smile when the door opened to her knock. "I made muffins this morning and thought you might like some home cooking."

Kristina smiled and gestured her neighbour inside. A few minutes later, the two women were sitting at the table, a plate of muffins and two cups of tea in front of them.

"How are you this morning?" Mrs Lewis asked, eyeing Kristina carefully.

She frowned, wondering what she was missing. She loved Mrs Lewis like a second mother, but was surprised at her motherly concern. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm having lunch with my boyfriend later." She smiled in excitement.

"Oh," Mrs Lewis commented, relieved. "I can't tell you how relieved I am you suffered no ill effects after your fright last night."

"My fright?" Kristina repeated, confused.

"You had a nightmare last night. You were screaming and woke up the entire floor! I came in and calmed you down."

Kristina's brow furrowed as she tried to recall the bad dream but failed. As a child, she had had numerous dreams that were confusing and frightening and caused her to wake screaming. Just like the dreams that she had endure for most of her childhood, she could not recall the content of the dream or anyone comforting her. It was curious that they had apparently started again.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Mrs Lewis." She took a bite of her muffin. "Thank you for checking on me…and for making breakfast."

* * *

It had been a month since Kristina's last lesson with Erik, a month since he forced her to make the most difficult decision of her life. In the time, she had had more of a life that she had during several months of lessons with Erik. She was now able to behave as any young woman, spending time with her boyfriend and friends.

However, her voice was suffering. She had not lost her talent, but something was missing. The emotion, the joy, was gone.

Erik was gone.

She thought that she was able to sense him hiding somewhere in the audience, but he never revealed himself. He would not, Kristina knew, until she had begged his forgiveness. How much longer could she pretend that this rift did not exist?

* * *

Kristina spent most of her days with Roy and Mietta. It was a pleasant change to be able to go out during the day and to sleep at night. One day, the three went out to a late lunch at a café before heading to the theatre. She wrapped her arm around Roy's waist as they walked and basked in his warmth. That was just another way he was different to Erik. Roy seemed to give off natural warmth, which Erik lacked.

At the theatre, Roy joined the women in the dressing room they shared with the rest of the chorus. He settled his hip against the edge of the dressing table as he watched the two women prepare for the show.

Mietta looked at her costume in disgust. "It is another night in this potato sack!" She screwed up her nose as she held up the offending garment.

Roy smiled. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. His hand slipped lower and he gave her hand a quick squeeze. "You don't hear Kristina complaining," he said with another smile. "It is a perfectly charming potato sack."

Kristina and Mietta laughed at Roy's dry comment.

He watched Kristina apply her makeup in the mirror before he stooped to press a kiss on her head. "I will leave you to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow, Kristina."

The two women watched him leave, wistful smiles lighting their faces before they returned to their makeup. Kristina was putting her lipstick on when Sean came rushing into the dressing room, looking concerned.

"Have you heard the news?" The two girls shook their heads. "Two women have been found with puncture wounds and totally drained of their blood."

"Where?" Mietta asked, glancing at Kristina's pale face.

"Hanover," Sean responded. "Apparently, the police think the murderer is on his or her way across Europe – probably heading to England."

Kristina shuddered as she bit back a scream. She could not imagine what would happen if this vampire-wannabe came to London. She just hoped that she did not meet the murderer!

* * *

The sun had just gone down when there was a short rap on the door of Kristina's flat. Kristina opened the door and staggered back a step when she saw Eleanor at the threshold. She opened the door further and invited Eleanor inside.

She had not heard from Erik's servant since she had chosen Roy over Erik and was surprised to see her. If she was honest, she was overjoyed to see someone connected to Erik. That delight, however, was short lived when she saw Eleanor's eyes darken angrily.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor demanded without preamble.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you are carrying on with that Roy boy! It is a bad idea; it will only end in sadness. Erik has seen the two of you together. He knows about the way you are behaving with the boy – he thinks you are doing it only to spite him. He says you are damaging your voice the way you are drinking every night.

"He is furious, Kristina. He comes home from the theatre in a foul temper. Whatever happened between you, you need to resolve it! I will no longer suffer his abuse because of something you did."

Eleanor fixed Kristina with a dark look for a full minute before she turned on her heel and stalked calmly down the hallway. Taken aback, Kristina watched the older woman leave, unable to find anything to say in her own defence.


	9. I'm Nothing Without You

**An Endless Love**

**I'm Nothing Without You**

Kristina would have preferred to talk to Erik when Eleanor was not around. But when the other woman opened the door of Erik's home, she knew it was hopeless. She had decided that Eleanor was right about Erik. They could not allow their different ideas of life to interfere with her dream to be on West End.

"He is in the music room," Eleanor said instead of a greeting.

Kristina dumped her bag and coat on the table – much to Eleanor's dismay, who immediately went to hang them on the hook by the door. Kristina ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. Erik sat at the piano playing the most saddening, passionate song she had ever heard. It was as if the last month's emotions had been poured into the song he was playing.

He tensed slightly, inhaling her scent, the only indication that he had sensed her in his house. However, when he did not turn to look at her, she advanced further into the room. Even as she stood in her usual place at his side, he did not look at her or acknowledge her presence in any way. It was not until she reached out a hand to touch his mask that he looked at her. His hand gripped hers tightly, crushing her hand beneath his. His eyes glowed red. Perversely pleased, he watched her take a frightened step back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be out with Roy." Erik spat the other man's name as he threw her hand away.

"Erik, I'm sorry." She sank down to her knees and held out her hands to him. "I'm sorry. _Forgive me._ I want you to teach me; I'm nothing without you. Please. Can we please begin again?"

Erik looked down at her tear-filled eyes. Could he do as she asked and forgive her? Could he forget about the last month of torture and all the time they had wasted? His fingers twitched uncertainly. How could he not forgive her? How could he deny her anything? He reached out to touch her hair and his fingers stilled in her dark curls. He placed a kiss on her hand and pulled her to her feet and onto the stool at his side; after so long without her at his side Erik needed to feel her close. He could not bear to lose her again.

He kissed her hand again. "We will begin again."

He stared at her, taking in every detail of her face. She had come back to him, begging his forgiveness. He had done the only thing he knew when he had issued that ultimatum, causing history to repeat itself. But now that Kristina had returned to him – when Christine never had – he had an opportunity to change history.

Erik pulled out his music book, handed the score for the duet to Kristina and began to play. Erik began to sing the male's lines, carefully watching Kristina's reactions. It had been so long since she had heard him sing that she actually forgot for an incredibly short moment how wonderful Erik's voice was. She was planning to look through the score he had just handed to her, but when she heard the first enchanting note, she knew that she was lost. She could not take her eyes off him.

It had been a gamble that had previously worked to enchant her with his music. And it seemed to have worked for a second time. She looked at him with the awe that she had when he first played for her. In that short verse, he was ensured that all thoughts of Roy would be forgotten, long gone from her mind.

With her entranced look, Kristina and Erik set about continuing their lessons.

"We will have a short break so that you can rest your voice," Erik said as he closed the music book later that night. He stood up and offered his hand to Kristina as she also slipped from the piano stool. He was relieved to finally have Kristina singing at his side again. The weeks without her singing in his life left a gaping hole. It was an amazing relief to have her with him again.

Kristina nodded and smiled thankfully.

They went downstairs and sat at the dining table, looking anywhere but at each other. Kristina felt so terrible about what had happened between them that she could not look at him. She tried to think of something to say to him. What did one say after betraying the man who taught her everything she knew about singing?

Judging by the injured looks Erik kept shooting at her, he too missed the easy way they used to have. In the end he settled on the only conversation topic that he knew. Singing.

"I am pleased that you have not forgotten everything I have taught you." The comment came out far harsher than Erik intended. He wanted to take the words back when he saw Kristina's face fall and guilt flash across her eyes.

She resisted the urge to apologise to him again.

"I would watch you, Kristina," he confessed softly. "Nearly every night I watched you perform. It pained me to be so close yet so far away from you and to see your talent slipping away because you were not practising and looking after your gift."

"You are right, of course, Erik. I promise from now on, I will be a model student. I will be the best student ever!" She gave him a bright smile that she usually reserved for Roy.

Erik smiled sadly. Could she be better than Christine? He reached out to touch her hair and watched as the dark strands fell through is fingers. He longed to caress her cheek.

Erik pulled his hand away before his fingers could touch her skin.

"Shall we return to your lesson?"

* * *

Kristina, Mietta and Roy had lunch in a trendy café in West End. The two girls stood in the doorway ahead of Roy, trying to decide where they would all sit. Kristina scanned the tables and, digging her nails into Mietta' arm, asked, "Is that Elaine Paige?"

Mietta looked where Kristina had indicated with a nod of her head and grinned. Kristina had not made a secret of the fact that she all but worshipped Elaine Paige and she was indeed sitting at a table in the corner with a coffee. Grabbing Mietta and Roy's hands, Kristina led the way to a nearby table, and settled into a chair where she would be able to clearly see her idol.

Once their orders had been taken, Roy leaned forward, confusion in his dark brown eyes. "What's the fuss?"

Kristina gasped in outrage while Mietta burst into a fit of giggles. Calming quickly, Kristina gave Roy an incredulous look. "It's Elaine Paige! _We're having lunch – almost – with Elaine Paige! _She's my idol. I look to her to become a better performer!"

Aware that this clearly was important to Kristina and not wanting to hurt her feelings, Roy nodded. Feeling that he had to something, Roy said the first thing that came to mind, "But she's _old_."

Kristina looked at Roy with tears in her eyes. She could not understand why he was not being understanding; he was usually so good about these things. Ignoring him, she spent the meal dividing her attention between her lunch and Elaine Paige's table.

Realising just how antisocial she was being, she joined into the conversation at her table. She silently watched her boyfriend and best friend interact and smiled. She could not believe that they were getting along so well. It certainly made socialising a lot easier, knowing that they did not hate each other. Roy laughed at Mietta's joke and pressed his hand to her cheek.

Kristina's smile faded into a frown. Was something developing between the two? She shook her head and walked away from the table. She was being stupid. She turned and looked again at Mietta and Roy. They were glaring at each other. Mietta crossed her arms over her breasts.

She was tired and imagining things, Kristina decided. With the hours spent rehearsing with Erik and the show at the amateur theatre, Kristina still was not getting a lot of sleep. She was sure that she was imagining things that actually were not present. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Elaine's table.

* * *

Erik handed Kristina the sheet music for a new song. Since returning to their music lessons a week ago, Kristina had been progressing at an impressive rate. She flicked through the pages and stopped. "I cannot sing that high," she said as she stabbed the offending note with her finger.

Erik frowned slightly. She had never doubted him before and it was shocking to hear her uncertainties after so long. Perhaps she was right; maybe she was not ready for such high notes. Maybe he was too eager to stretch her voice. He knew when Christine was ready and he had been right then. He was right now – Kristina was ready.

"You can and you will."

Kristina glared at Erik and started to sing.

When the time came for her to try for the high notes, she panicked and felt her throat close. She looked down at the floor. She did not want to see Erik's disappointed expression. He said nothing. He merely tilted her chin up, turning the simple touch into a caress as he stroked her chin for a moment.

"Relax, Kristina. Try to think of coming down to the note rather than going up to it." His fingers slipped from her chin to her throat and caressed the soft skin as if he could get her to relax her vocal cords just by touching her.

This time, Kristina successfully mastered the notes! Still singing, she turned to Erik with a look of joy and amazement. He was looking at her with pride; a soft smile lightened his face. When the song ended, Kristina smiled at Erik in delight. He closed his eyes in absolute pleasure. She had done it! Never before had she imagined that she would be able to sing such a high note and it was all thanks to Erik.

He rose from the stool to stand beside Kristina. He nodded his approval at her.

No one had ever made her feel so gifted. She tilted her head back to look into his eyes, intending to thank him. But when she saw the look of admiration in his eyes, she stood on her toes to kiss him. Just before her lips touched his, Erik pulled away. He looked at her in surprise, his hands quivering and his shoulders hunching, trying to fold in on himself before he quickly escaped upstairs and locked himself away in his room.

* * *

Erik walked with Kristina down the road from the theatre to his home. There was only two and a half weeks of performances left and Kristina was looking forward to the break from performing and rehearsing.

She had a feeling that Erik had something important to tell her. She could almost feel his eagerness bursting out of his skin. Kristina looked at him, waiting for him say whatever was on his mind.

It was not long before Erik cleared this throat and Kristina looked at him expectantly.

"I have booked an audition for you for the end of next week," Erik informed her. "At West End."

Kristina dropped his arm and stared at him in shock. _A real audition! _"Next week?" she asked nervously. "So soon?"

Erik nodded. "You are ready, Kristina. I have every faith in you." He smiled and stroked her cheek with the tip of his finger, careful to avoid touching her silver earrings. "We will begin on your audition piece tonight. Once you have mastered that, I thought it might be time to move on to one of my own pieces." He smiled down at her and then winked.

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open, confused by Erik's plans for her to audition for West End and the unbending Erik just gave her a wink. "I will sing your song? The one you played for me the first night?" She laughed in absolute delight.

Wrapping both arms around his and hugging his right arm to her body, Kristina and Erik made their way to Erik's townhouse to begin their preparations for her audition.


	10. It Can't be True

**An Endless Love**

**It Can't be True**

The day after her audition, Kristina stood in front of her mirror, assessing her appearance and decided that something was missing. After careful consideration, that something turned out to be a gold bangle a friend form school had given her years ago. Rummaging in her jewellery box, Kristina despaired of ever finding the piece of jewellery. She had last worn it when she went out with Roy. She must have left it at his home.

A quick glance at the clock assured her that Roy would still be at home. Kristina went running down the stairs and a short time later, she was pounding on the door of Roy's flat. She bounced nervously on the balls of her feet as she waited. The door finally opened.

"Hiya!" she said with a warm smile and she stepped toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Roy looked as if he had just stepped out of the shower; his hair was wet and he was only half-dressed. "Sorry to arrive without warning, I think I left my bangle here last week."

Roy stepped back to allow her to enter. She immediately went to the bowl on the coffee table where he kept anything she accidentally left and slipped the bangle on her wrist. After admiring it for a few moments, she stopped and frowned when she heard some banging in the kitchen.

"Is someone here?"

Roy looked in the direction of the kitchen and winced. The banging stopped.

"Roy!"

Kristina looked at him in horror. She clutched her stomach as nausea rolled through her. She shook her head as if doing so would somehow she wake her from her bad dream.

"Mietta?" she whispered to herself.

"Roy where do you keep the coffee? I can't find… Bloody hell," Mietta's voice trailed off when she saw Kristina. She stood a few steps behind Roy, her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. Ever since the three went out to lunch, something slowly began to develop between Mietta and Roy. She had tried to get him to end his relationship with Kristina but he had been reluctant to do so. Mietta never wanted Kristina to find out like this. She looked into Kristina's wild, injured eyes and hated what she had done.

"Kristi," she said sadly as she reached out to her friend.

Kristina looked between Mietta and Roy and fled. In the street, she looked along the street, fighting to catch her breath. She hailed a cab and ordered the driver to take her to the first place she could think of. Half Moon Street. The ride passed in a blur as she cried at Roy and Mietta's betrayal.

She unlocked the front door and ran up the stairs, blinded by tears. When she stumbled on one of the steps, she stopped to wipe at the tears before continuing up the rest of the flight. Gasping for breath, she paused at the top of the stairs.

"Erik! Erik!"

Eleanor appeared from the kitchen and was about to chastise Kristina for screaming so loudly while Erik was trying to sleep when she saw her face. Her stiff bearing softened as she placed a calming hand on Kristina's shoulder. "He is in his bedroom," she said, pointing to the ceiling.

Kristina ran up the next flight of stairs to the second floor and collided with Erik. She immediately threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. Erik however, was a little slower reacting. After a minute of standing, too stunned to react, he tenderly wrapped his arms about Kristina's waist, terrified of breaking her, which only caused her to cry harder. He looked helplessly at Eleanor over the top of Kristina's head, who only shook her head. Erik could never recall comforting a crying woman; he had no idea what to do for her. In the end, he settled with awkwardly rubbing her back. When Kristina had calmed down enough to speak, she joined Erik and Eleanor at the breakfast table for a cup of strong tea.

"I went to Roy's. I left my bangle there and I wanted it back," Kristina explained, unaware that Erik bristled beside her. "I went to his home and got it." She began to cry again. "Roy and Mietta. Mietta_!_ She was with him! _Mietta!_"

Erik and Eleanor deduced the situation and shared a silent conversation over the top of Kristina's bowed head. Erik reached out and ran his fingers through Kristina's hair. She seemed to calm at the contact.

"I will kill him."

Kristina paled and shook her head. Erik gently wiped at Kristina's tears with his handkerchief and smiled to himself when she leant into his hand. She reached up and covered his hand with her own, preventing him from moving away.

"That is not wise, Erik," Eleanor said calmly, wisely. "You must not do anything rash until you are calm."

Erik glared at Eleanor, but said nothing.

"Don't do anything to Mietta or Roy," Kristina pleaded as she grabbed Erik's other hand. "Please, Erik."

He looked at her in wonder. Her best friend and boyfriend had just betrayed her and yet she did not want revenge. He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. She never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

The waiting to find out if she got the part on West End, combined with the saga with Roy and Mietta made the week one of the longest in Kristina's life. Her sister also decided to remember that she had a younger sister and left a message on her phone; inviting her to the birthday party she was throwing later in the week. Kristina could think of no other way to make her week worse than it already was. She had considered pulling out of the show so that she could avoid Mietta but knew that Erik would never approve of such an idea. He was such a stickler that he would not allow her to get out of something she had already committed herself to. She had to content herself with the knowledge that in only a week it would be over.

"It is such a lovely night why don't we take your lesson out to terrace?" Erik suggested as he looked out the windows at the balmy, starry night.

At Kristina's surprised nod, Erik threw open the French doors and led her outside to the terrace. The flares that lined the perimeter highlighted the potted plants. If it weren't for the flames, she would not have been able to see anything. She sank down onto the chair and accepted the music Erik handed to her. She watched entranced as he lit the assortment of candles in the centre of the table.

"You will sing a cappella. I would like to be out here with you and I'm afraid that I don't want my piano outside."

Kristina smiled and began her singing lesson. She had not had an alfresco singing lesson before and she found the whole idea very appealing. She could pretend that the she was standing beneath a spotlight on a West End stage and all of the stars were actually audience members. Her voice carried further than it ever had, reaching out to all the stars.

Erik looked at her in amazement. Here in his natural darkness, Kristina was blossoming. He thought that the darkness had only ever been his friend, but it seemed that Kristina was befriending it and was taking advantage of the magic the night held. The moonlight turned her skin into ivory silk. Her hair glistened and her blue eyes sparkled.

When the time came for Kristina to rest, Erik called Eleanor and then turned his attention for the first time in an hour from Kristina to the night sky. A few moments later, Eleanor arrived with a tray with a jug of juice and two glasses.

"Thank you, Eleanor," Kristina beamed at the other woman when Erik failed to pull his attention away from the night sky and thank her.

He continued to stare up at the night sky, marvelling at the beauty of the moon and the stars. Ever since he became a vampire, and his senses were heightened, Erik had never overcome amazement of the little things, especially the night sky. It was the only time of the day that he felt at peace.

Kristina pushed the glass of juice across the table towards Erik. When he did not pull his attention away from the sky, she reached out and touched his hand. With a slight jerk, Erik looked up and accepted the glass Kristina handed to him. He sipped the juice, tasting nothing.

"This was such a lovely idea," Kristina said on a sigh as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck and looked up at the stars. She had never taken the time to gaze at the stars; she never had time to do it with the theatre.

Erik nodded in agreement. "I never tire of looking at the stars and moon. There's a certain peace that you can only experience at night. It is a short time to relax and think about anything that needs to be considered. It is also the perfect time to talk to a companion without the interruptions of daily life."

Accepting the opening that Erik had given her, Kristina gathered her courage to ask Erik about her audition. "Do you think I will get the role, Erik? I think my voice cracked slightly on that high E; that isn't a good thing."

"I know that you will get that role, Kristina. I have every faith in your abilities. And, _ma moitié_, if you do not get that role, there are plenty more in West End for you. We will continue until you are on a West End stage. And when you are at West End, we will continue together to make you the greatest performer ever to grace West End _and _Broadway!"

Kristina smiled at Erik, pleased that she had such a wonderful teacher supporting her. If she did not have Erik, she was certain that she would be wandering aimlessly through amateur theatre. If the theatre rejected her, she was not sure that she would have the courage to continue on to audition after audition. It was an unbelievable relief to know that Erik would not abandon her.

"Have you spoken to your friend?" Erik asked after a lull in the conversation. "I think it would be good for you – and your voice – to talk to her." He had noticed that the passion was slightly lacking from her singing and was relieved that she had auditioned _before_ her friends deceived her.

Kristina looked up from her nails, which she had been studying. Tears filled her eyes at the mention of Mietta. She shook her head and tried to stop the flow of tears. But she could not control them. The tears fell down her cheeks.

Annoyed at the callous way he had questioned Kristina about such a sensitive topic, Erik moved to the seat beside her and lovingly wiped at the tears with his handkerchief. The tears began to flow faster as she continued to cry at a rate faster than Erik could wipe. Giving up his attempts, Erik wrapped his arm around Kristina's shoulders and pulled her against his body. She nestled her face into the place where his neck met his shoulder. He pressed a few calming kisses against her temple and waited for her to relax.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she said, embarrassed as she tried to push out of his embrace.

They sat outside, under the stars talking. Erik was so wrapped up with his conversation with Kristina that for the first time in his life, he forgot all about his music.


	11. Holding on for a Hero

**An Endless Love**

A/N: Thank you once again to the readers who have taken the time to leave reviews - I really do enjoy and appreciate your feedback. Things are about to get interesting for Erik and Kristina, so please stick with them as the pace picks up!

* * *

**Holding on for a Hero**

Erik stood in the dark corner of the courtyard, waiting for Kristina. He had been there for ten minutes when he saw Roy enter through the gates of the courtyard. Annoyed that the boy had decided to confront Kristina – on her territory – Erik made his way to Stage Door so he would be able sweep Kristina away unseen, the moment she got outdoors. Her emotions were still too raw after her betrayal that Erik did not want anyone near her or upsetting her.

When she appeared at the door, Erik stepped forward. Wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders, he quickly led her out of the courtyard and down the street. To keep up with him, Kristina was forced to take small running steps. Normally, Erik would allow her to slowly walk back to his townhouse, asking her about her day and the show; however, tonight, his main concern was to get her to his home as quickly as possible.

Once inside, Erik ushered her downstairs to Eleanor, instructing his fledgling to keep Kristina occupied. He returned to the ground level and waited, his face lit with a wicked grin. Just when he wondered if he had been wrong, Erik threw open the door and sneered.

"Roy. Can I help you?" Erik asked softly as if he was asking him what he wanted to drink.

"I want to see Kristina!"

When Roy tried to barge past Erik and into the house, Erik blocked his way and gave him an angry shove, sending him stumbling back a step. The fact that he had to physically keep Roy out of his home was not lost on Erik who had to wait to be _invited_ into houses.

"I know she's in there!" Erik gave a curt nod. "I want to see her."

Tilting his head, Erik pretended to consider Roy's demand. For a brief moment, he thought about Kristina's reaction. Modern women, he had noticed, did not like having another – particularly a male – make her decisions for her. Things were much simpler in his time! He worried that she would be furious with him if he did as he desperately wanted and kicked Roy off his property. But, he decided righteously, Kristina would not mind. Only a few nights ago, she had quite literally, cried on his shoulder; he could still feel her tears that had burnt into his skin.

"No."

"I need to talk to her. I need to explain," Roy said desperately.

When Roy tried to take another step into the house, Erik shoved him back, harder this time. Roy only just managed to stay on his feet. Gasping, he rubbed his injured shoulder with his other hand and glared at Erik.

Erik gave a long chuckle, which sounded a lot like a little boy who was up to no good. "You don't need to explain. It all seems very clear."

"I don't know what she told you," Roy began nervously, swiping at the sweat that formed on his brow. "But you see-"

"I don't think she would want to talk to you," Erik responded softly.

"But-"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Erik gave a sigh. "You are not to go anywhere near Kristina until she is ready to speak to you," he compelled with beautiful, protective golden eyes.

"Of course," Roy said with a nod of his head.

"Now, leave us." Erik gave him yet another forceful shove to get him off his property. Although he didn't need to resort to physical force, it did feel good. He waited until Roy was out of sight before he closed the door. He turned around intending to head to the stairs to retrieve Kristina when he stopped. _"Kristina!"_

She stood a few steps in front of him, her arms folded across her chest, Eleanor behind her. Behind her back, Eleanor shrugged, indicating her inability to keep Kristina under control.

For a moment, Erik wondered how a vampire – with preternatural skills – had been unable to keep Kristina downstairs. It was because she was female, he decided with a tilt of his head. As a woman, Eleanor clearly felt the need to look after Kristina and allow her to have her own way.

"What was that all about?" Kristina demanded of Erik, stalking toward him.

Erik shrugged guiltily, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He turned his head away, hiding the masked side of his face from her view. "I-I thought it would be better for you not to speak to Roy. I don't want him upsetting you, Kristina," he said softly, reaching his hand out across the space that separated them. Erik let his hand fall away without touching her cheek.

Kristina smiled and ran across the marbled foyer floor and into his arms. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Erik," she murmured against his neck. "I'm so glad you kept him away from me. I really don't want to talk to him."

Erik nodded; his fingers continuing to tremble as silently debated whether he should return her embrace – and where he should place his hands if he did so. In the end, he settled with placing his hands on her hips. He was so surprised by her reaction that it took him a moment to convince himself that Kristina was truly grateful that he had intervened. He certainly was not expecting her to throw herself into his arms!

"I don't know what you did to get rid of him, but thank you," Kristina said with a sigh as she tipped her head back to look into Erik's golden eyes. She clung to him tighter when he tried to set her away. After he had defended her so gallantly, she was reluctant to let him leave her and take away his protection. It had been so long since she had anyone to stand up for her. "Thank you!"

* * *

_The pretty woman with long brown curls and brown eyes in an opulent pale pink dress stared entranced at the handsome man in front of her. She stepped into the comfort of his arms and hugged him. Her beau murmured her name twice – a name she could not make out – and then another person called out to her. Fearful and panicked, she pushed from his arms and raced across the roof in search of the owner of the mysterious voice. Finding nothing, she rushed back to the safety of her lover's arms._

_Again, the brunette clung to her gentleman tightly, this time dressed in a dark blue dress, clinging to his strength and support. He would not make her do anything she did not want to, she knew this without him saying a word. He would protect her. As she threw her arms around his right arm, she felt his love and support. The overwhelming fear subsided but did not completely diminish. He would always be there to look after her._

"Kristi, Kristi, it's okay. Wake up!" Rebekah shouted over her younger sister's screams as she tried to shake her awake.

"Another nightmare?" Kristina's mother asked worriedly as she rushed into her youngest daughter's room. "Go back to bed, Bek. I'll try to settle Kristina." She watched her daughter leave the room as she bundled the eight-year-old Kristina into her arms and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

As a mother, she worried that something traumatic had happened to her little girl when she left her with the babysitter while she was a work. A traumatic event had to be the cause of the nightmares that woke the family up on a regular basis. Rebekah never had nightmares. Something was wrong with Kristina.

Eventually, Kristina's screaming subsided and her mother settled her back into her bed. Returning to her own bed, her mother knew that when her daughter awoke the next morning, she would remember neither waking in the middle of the night nor the content of her dream.

* * *

"Have you heard about the latest murders?" Nadia asked Mietta in a horrified whisper as the two women applied their makeup before that evening's show. The cast present in the dressing room stopped what they were doing and gave Nadia their full attention. "I heard it on the news on the way in this afternoon. Apparently three teenage boys have been mysteriously drained of blood…one in the Charles de Gaulle Airport and the other two in Heathrow! Whoever killed those boys obviously killed all those people Europe as well!"

There were a series of screams as the women realised that a serial killer was loose.

He or she was in London!


	12. I Should Tell You

**An Endless Love**

**I Should Tell You**

Kristina looked for Erik in the courtyard of the theatre. She had received a call earlier in the day from the producer of the West End musical she had auditioned for a few weeks ago. It was a relief to finally have something bright in her life after the sadness she had endured with Mietta and Roy. She had never been so relieved that Erik was not there to watch her perform, as she was that day. If he saw her and her uninspiring performance, he would have been furious with her.

"Erik!" she cried when she saw him. "I got it!" She threw herself into his arms, her Crucifix thumping softly against her chest, and kissed him hard on the lips. "I got it!"

Erik was now accustomed to Kristina throwing herself at him that his arms naturally went about her waist. He did not, however, expect the kiss she pressed to his lips and so he stood there, unresponsive. Eventually, he set her down on the ground and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. As he set her away from him, the overwhelming sensation of her skin waned and he became aware of her scent. He stepped away from her, desperate to put some space between them as he struggled to maintain his control.

"Well done, _ma moitié_. Did I not tell you that you would get the role? I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am."

Now that he had a taste of her and the sweetness of her lips, Erik could not get enough of her. He wanted to keep her in his arms and kiss her again and again. He did not think he could let her out of his arms the same way he let go of Christine.

"Kristina!"

She did not need to turn around to know who was calling to her from the other side of the courtyard. Looking up at Erik with pleading, tearful eyes Kristina gripped the collar of his coat. "I don't want to speak to Mietta. Please, can't we just go, Erik?"

Erik raised her hands to his lips after gently removing them from his coat. He could not approve of Kristina's desire to ignore her former best friend, but he knew just how upset she was still. She had had a lot to deal with in the last few weeks. Her body, along with her mind, was not in the right space to deal with Mietta. He would not force her until she was ready. There was no way he would allow Mietta to ruin this special night or Kristina's pride.

He turned and shielded Kristina with his body. "I think this calls for a celebration." He smiled. "We won't have a lesson tonight; we will go out for a late tea."

Erik showed Kristina into a quiet restaurant out of the way and instructed the waiter to take them to the deserted corner. There, he ordered himself a black pudding, much to Kristina's surprise. She had never known an Englishman, let alone a Frenchman to like the dish. Kristina would have ordered a wine, but was reluctant to do so for fear of ruining Erik's good mood and earning herself another lecture. However, he surprised her by ordering the best bottle of wine the restaurant had.

She watched as Erik devoured his black pudding, amazed that anyone could willingly eat baked blood. The sight of it made her feel faint. She noticed that his complexion seemed to colour slightly as he ate. She had always seen him with his pale skin that she thought nothing of it. However, seeing him with a healthy flush to his cheeks made her realise that he was not naturally so pale. Clearly he led a very stressful life.

His choice in foods was not the only thing that intrigued her. She also found his behaviour very odd. Never before had she been out with a man who would stand for her when she left the table. It seemed so old fashioned with she could not help but wonder at it.

"What does '_ma moitié'_ mean?" she asked in a passable French accent. Erik had been calling her _ma moitié_ all night and since she knew only hello and goodbye – and croissant – in the language, hearing him speak French to her intrigued her.

Erik looked slightly taken aback by her question. He obviously had not been expecting her to ask such a question. He hesitated before answering. "It means 'my half'."

Kristina waited for more but Erik refused to elaborate. She sat over her dessert puzzling in what way she could be Erik's half. He could not mean the other half of his heart or soul. Maybe she was the other half of his voice.

"I am so proud of you, Kristina. So very proud," Erik whispered as he touched her cheek once they were safely inside Kristina's flat. "We will begin to work through your score for the musical tomorrow night. You will be amazing."

Kristina smiled. "Thank you so much, Erik. For everything. I would not be able to do this if it weren't for you." She stood up on her toes and kissed him. She cupped his face in her hands. When she felt his hands wrap around her back and press her against his body, she deepened the kiss. Standing in his arms, she was finally able to place his dark, masculine cologne of spice and musk. She inhaled deeply and sagged further against his body. Now that his hands were moving cautiously and gently over her back, she was unaware of the different sensations of his mask under her left hand and his smooth skin under her right. Nothing else mattered but Erik and his kiss. She pushed his coat from his shoulders and pulled her lips away for a second to pull his tie over his head. She moaned when he took her lower lips between his teeth.

A sharp pain pierced her lip.

She struggled out of his embrace in a panic and touched her lips. Her fingers were covered in blood and she immediately began to feel light headed. She collapsed against the wall, trying to stay upright. She looked up at Erik with panic-filled eyes. His eyes were now red and his lips were smeared with her blood. She could see his teeth, which now looked larger than before. He took a few steps towards her. Terrified, she pushed away from him with all her strength and sent him back a step.

"What are you?" She backed away from the wall and crossed to the other side of the couch where he would not be able to reach her. The fear began to rise in her throat when she saw his red eyes glowing in the dim lighting. "What are you? Keep the hell away from me!" she cried when he reached out to touch her hand.

She was shaking – whether that was from desire or fear, she wasn't sure. She wrapped her arms around her body and tried to calm down. She looked at him again and saw that his eyes were still red. Erik raised a shaking hand to his lips, wiped the blood from them and sucked his finger. His eyes darkened even further as he tasted her blood for the first time. His teeth had extended slightly and were covered in a thin layer of her blood. She looked at her hands again to confirm that they were covered in blood.

Kristina's world went black as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Erik watched as Kristina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground. He did not know what to do. For a few seconds he debated the wisdom of leaving her there or carrying her to her bed, his head tilted to the side. In the end, he decided to take her to her room. Gently and lovingly, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. In her bedroom, he covered her with the blankets and sat down on the bed beside her. He sat there for nearly an hour and stroked her hair, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into Erik's golden eyes. She began to struggle, getting tangled in the sheets. Erik placed his hands over her shoulders in an attempt to calm her, holding her down with more force.

"Hush, _ma moitié_. It is okay; I will not hurt you."

"What are you?" She clutched the pillow to her breasts. _"What are you?"_

"I am a vampire," he said softly. He was truly embarrassed that he had to explain to the woman he was beginning to love that he was a monster. Mortals could not grasp the concept that mythical creatures actually existed. Why should Kristina be any different, Erik thought bitterly. "I have been for quite some time."

"A vampire? A vampire!" she repeated as she struggled to sit up. "You think you're a vampire?"

He shook his head, finding it difficult that this woman could be so stubborn. How could she deny the truth when it was right in front of her? He had just bitten her!

"I assure you, _ma moitié_, vampires are very real."

"_Don't_. Don't call me that! Vampires do not exist! They're make-believe."

"Vampires _do _exist and I am one of them."

Why was she making this so damned difficult? Erik could not understand how in a few short minutes they had gone from almost-lovers to enemies. He had never been forced to tell a human what he was, but it was not going as he imagined it would.

"Oh my God," Kristina cried, causing Erik to cover his ears with a moan and a tortured expression. "You're a…a…vampire! A vampire! _Get out_."

Erik refused to move. "I will not leave until you talk to me." He tried to speak softly to her, to keep her calm and to show her that he wasn't a threat. "I promise you, Kristina, I will never hurt you."

All the myths about vampires came flooding into her mind and with that all of their vulnerabilities: Crucifixes, garlic, and holy water. She knew she had a jar of minced garlic in the fridge. If she could just get to the kitchen she would be able to ward him off.

Erik gave a short, harsh laugh, reading her mind. "Garlic has no effect on vampires, Kristina. However, I never liked the taste of it as a human," he added as an afterthought.

Pulling as far away from Erik as her bed would allow, Kristina looked at him in a combination of horror and shock. He had read her mind! He knew exactly what she had been thinking. How many other times had he read her mind and known exactly what she was thinking?

"You're a vampire." She said the word again as if that would help her believe what he was telling her. "You suck blood and kill people. How can you say that you will never hurt me?"

Erik moved to wipe the tears from Kristina cheeks but his hand was slapped away.

"I don't want anything to do with you! You are a monster…a freak! I don't want you in my home anymore; get out!"

Erik's face crumpled and his whole body went rigid. His hands began to shake as he raised them to cover the right side of his face. It was not the first time he had been called a freak. He just never expected to hear that word from Kristina's mouth.

"Kristina, you need to be rational and think about what I have told you. I have no reason to lie to you," he said softly. "You have seen the signs yourself; my red eyes, my teeth, my aversion of sunlight. Deep in your heart, you know that I am telling you the truth and that I would never hurt you."

"Get out! Just get out!" she shouted, immune to the agony she was causing him.

Erik looked at Kristina sadly and left her flat, his mask covered by his hand. He could not bear to have her look at him and his mask and the deformity that it hid. He turned away so that she would not be able to see the right side of his face.

"_Kristina_."

Something of Erik's tortured tone must have penetrated her confused and tormented mind. She softened her tone as she said, "I need to think."

Realising that was the best that he would receive from her until she came to terms with what he had just told her, Erik nodded and left, the taste of her still on his tongue.


	13. Worlds Apart

**An Endless Love**

**Worlds Apart**

Kristina called in too sick to take part in the performance the following night. After tonight, there were only two shows left and despite everything, she was determined to end her run at the theatre on a high note before she relocated to West End. She knew Erik would be angry with her if she gave it less than her best. She had already disappointed him; she did not want to disappoint him further.

She had woken in the early hours of the morning with swollen eyes from all the tears she had cried during the night. She felt – and looked – awful. She could not believe that she had insulted Erik and then ordered him from her life. With a calmer frame of mind, she was able to recall the way her words had cut him so deeply. She could now see him sitting on her bed, his back hunched and his mask covered by his hand. She hated herself.

She did not care if he believed he was a vampire. He had never done anything to hurt her or make her question what he intended for her. She would be a fool to throw it all away. She thought she could trust Roy but he had only betrayed her. Erik would never do anything to hurt her; she instinctively knew that she would be able to trust him.

It took a while for her to convince herself that Erik was actually a vampire. Everything seemed to be falling in place; his dislike of sunlight, his pale skin, the way he disliked her silver jewellery. She recalled the way he devoured the black pudding with a shudder. No one in their right mind – and certainly not a Frenchman – liked black pudding.

At a little after noon, Kristina had made her decision to beg Erik to forgive her. She dressed and was ready to go when she stopped. She was not sure what vampires did during the day; they probably slept. She wandered if he slept in a coffin like the vampires in the movies. She would have to wait until the sunset to see Erik.

When the sun began to fade, Kristina took the tube to Mayfair and walked the short distance to Erik's house. She knocked on the door and smiled weakly at Eleanor when she ushered her inside.

She did not see the pair of bright blue eyes watching her enter Erik's home with interest.

* * *

"I said I did not want to be disturbed!" Erik shouted angrily when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Is it too much to expect that a man can drink his blood in peace?"

Ignoring the warning, Kristina pushed open the door to Erik's bedroom. He was sitting beside the window, gazing unseeingly out at the street. His back was hunched and his head was bowed as he turned his focus on his shaking hands.

The lamp beside his bed – like most of the other lights in the house – was not on. Kristina imagined that Erik's ability to see in the dark would keep his electricity bill down. She turned the lamp on and looked at the glass in his hand and felt her stomach roll when she saw it was filled with a dark red fluid. He was drinking a glass of blood the way anyone else would drink a glass of water! She tried to take a few deep calming breaths and resisted the urge to faint again.

"Kristina."

He refused to hide the glass. This was who he was. If she came to laugh or to frighten herself, he would happily oblige. She made her opinion of him very clear last night. As if smelling and tasting her blood last night had not been enough, she had dared come into his home, flaunting the scent of her blood. It would take a day or more for the smell of her blood to dissipate. It would linger in the air of his home for days, taunting him!

"Hello, Erik," she said as she slowly advanced further into the room. Without being invited, she sat down in the chair opposite him, looking everywhere but at the glass.

"You should be getting ready for your performance. Why are you not at the theatre?" he questioned. Despite everything that had gone on between them, Erik could not help himself. He had to know why she was not performing and fulfilling her responsibilities at the theatre.

"I didn't think I would be able to do my character justice tonight. I thought I should come and talk to you."

Erik stood and moved away from Kristina. He found himself a corner and settled into it, his back guarded, his arms crossed protectively over his chest. "You made your thoughts on the matter of my being a vampire very clear last night, Kristina."

"I was shocked and scared. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You left me," he said in a pitiful tone.

"I didn't leave you; I just needed to think."

"_You left me_."

"But I am here now, aren't I? I don't think I could ever leave you, Erik." She climbed to her feet and went to him, her hands held out entreatingly to him. "I'm sorry, Erik. I said some truly horrible things to you, which I shouldn't have."

Watching her advance across the room, Erik quickly returned to the table and stared out the window; he could not bear the thought of being trapped in the corner, with Kristina blocking his only chance of escape. He did not think he could bear it if she actually touched him. "You were right; I am a monster and a freak!"

"No, no you're not. You have been so nice to me since we met. You have taught me to sing and have given me my chance to be on West End. No monster would do such a thing for another."

Erik closed his eyes to block out the sight of Kristina's contrite face and the memories of the previous night. However, that only served to heighten his senses; he could feel Kristina near him. Perhaps it was the fact that he had taken blood – even a small amount –from her that seemed to have strengthened the bond between them. He could not help but wonder if the new bond existed because it was _Kristina_ or if it happened with all humans he sipped from. He had never been around any of the others a second time to find out.

He opened his eyes, expecting her to be looking at the glass of blood in horror. But her hand reached out to touch his shoulder. She had joined him in staring out the other window. One of her hands went to touch the mask but at the last minute, she caressed his chin, while the other went around his waist.

"Erik, I am so sorry." She grabbed his hand and pressed a quick kiss on his palm to show him that she was not scared of him. When he did not push her away, Kristina dropped a shy kiss on his cheek. She could taste his salty tears and wondered why he would be crying. "I want you to keep teaching me."

She reminded him so much of his Christine. He could not believe that he had found another woman who would willingly kiss him even after she knew the truth – or part of it. He wanted to teach her so badly. He wanted her to be the greatest performer in all of England. There was just one more thing standing in the way. He wanted to show her what was hidden behind his mask, so that there would be no more secrets between them.

"Kristina."

He reached up to remove the mask.

"Yes?" she asked quietly as she turned to face him.

His fingers stopped and fell to his side. The fears and insecurities of a lifetime stopped him. He could not show her. She could not know. He did not want to lose her or have her scream at the sight of his hideous face.

"It is nothing," he said as he turned away and sat back down at the window with his glass of blood.

"It makes sense now why you never came to any of my matinee performances," Kristina said with an encouraging smile. She hoped that if she spoke about it – and tried to make it seem normal – she and Erik could continue on. "I thought at first that you had a job that you could not leave."

"It's the sunlight." Erik shook his head, marvelling at the contrast between his amazing vampiric abilities and his inability to take a simple walk in the middle of the day.

"What happens to you? You don't die, do you?"

"I do not die," he answered softly, recalling the time he had found out that the sun did not kill vampires as all the myths claimed.

Since sunrise Erik had tried to sleep, but the image of Ana's horrified expression when she had been murdered continued to haunt him. He could still see her violet eyes widen with shock and agony as she looked between her murderer and Erik, who stood on, helplessly watching, unable to do anything to save her. Tormented by the images that continued to play in his mind, Erik climbed from his bed and threw open the curtains, allowing the sun to stream through the windows.

What was the point in living? He had been shunned from society for all of his unnaturally long life because of his facial deformity. People in the 1960s were only very slightly more accepting of his features than people from his time. At least when he lived in the Opera House, he had the hope of seeing or hearing Christine everyday to keep him going. Now, even that was gone; Christine had been dead since 1909. He had turned his back on Portia, his sire. There was no way he would go back to her after all that she had done! The only other person he cared about – and who had cared about him – was nothing but dust. She had been murdered right before his eyes.

He sighed sadly, unable to think of a single reason to continue living for another century. Lying down in the sun's rays, Erik winced when he felt his skin begin to blister. He bit his lips and tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain, drawing blood. With nothing to show for lying in the sun for nine hours but blisters all over his skin, Erik realised that the sun was not an effective way for a vampire to end his life. Just as he was contemplating another, more effective method such as beheading or staking, Eleanor burst into the room, looking flustered and concerned.

"Get into the bath," she ordered as she rushed into the bathroom and turned on the tap before running to the kitchen for the icetrays to add them to the filling tub.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a croaky voice, too weak to do anything but follow her with his eyes.

"I felt your pain and knew that I needed to be here with you."

Built in to the sire/fledgling relationship was an awareness that enabled the two vampires to be connected for eternity, and for the fledgling to know when the sire was needed. A vampire was able to ignore the call – if he or she was strong enough. But when the sire's life or territory was in danger, it was the fledgling's responsibility to rescue him.

Eleanor shook her head in despair as she helped Erik to his feet. She stood for a moment, gaining her balance as she wrapped her arm around Erik's limp body before she slowly led him to the bathroom. "If you promise not to do anything while I'm gone, I'll go to the butcher and get you some blood. Do you promise me, Erik? _Promise me._"

Giving a weary nod, Erik allowed Eleanor to assist him into the bath – fully clothed –and watched Eleanor grab her bag and run out of the flat, heading for the closest butcher.

Erik took a fortifying mouthful of blood, his hands shaking almost uncontrollably. He had never told a human that he was a vampire; it was beyond their comprehension. He was not sure that Kristina understood everything. Everything she thought was a myth was actually true. He just wished that she were not so inquisitive.

"I thought vampires drained the blood from humans," Kristina said with a confused frown. She raised her fingers to her lips where Erik had accidentally bitten her last night, surprised that she was not more scared of him. She was standing in the same room with a man she knew to be a vampire and who had had ample opportunities to take her blood. Despite all of this, she felt safe when she was around him. Somehow, just having Erik at her side protected her from any and every potential threat.

"I try not to. I have an understanding with the local butcher; he supplies me with blood."

She looked at him in surprise – and distaste – and then burst into giggles.

Erik raised a brow, trying to figure out why she was laughing. There was nothing humorous about this situation. She covered her mouth with her hand to silence her laughter.

"I'm sorry, Erik." Kristina placed her hand over his and smiled at him. He was giving her a look her parents had given her most of life. It was the look that indicated that he did not understand her and was he was just humouring her. That look was oddly hurtful coming from him. "It just seems funny; getting blood from a butcher. Most people buy meat! But it's a huge relief to know that you don't eat people."

A small smile tugged at Erik's lips as he listened to Kristina and her giggles. Trust her to highlight the absurdities of the situation.

"Do you have any magic powers like vampires have in the movies?"

"I can compel humans to do my bidding and occasionally read minds," Erik responded, bored. He hated talking about his vampirism; it was another freakish aspect of his life.

"What about turning into bats or wolves or even mist?"

"I never embraced my powers enough. Some vampires can." His tone indicated that he knew some vampires who had embraced their gifts in such a way but he would prefer not to talk about them. He did not want to tell her that vampires had the ability to invade humans' dreams.

"What about vulnerabilities?" she asked, with bright, excited blue eyes. "You said garlic doesn't make you weak. What about silver or religious relics?"

Erik nodded stiffly; not liking that Kristina now knew some of a vampire's vulnerabilities. That knowledge she now had was power over him.

Kristina had a list of questions she wanted to ask Erik but did not think it was the right time. The most important one being how he became a vampire. She did not want him to feel harassed. She had seen him smile for the first time since she had arrived. She would not do anything that could jeopardise that.

She ran a fingertip over his lips. She felt his breathing quicken against her fingers and wondered how that was possible. It was just another question for a later date. "I start on West End in a little over two weeks. Erik, I am so nervous. Can we start our lesson now, please?"

* * *

Doctor Morton looked at the small bags of blood and shook his head. He only had enough for his research. If he only had to worry about his experiments, it would have been fine. However since a vampire bit his mother eight years ago, Morton had been using the majority of the blood that the blood bank supplied for him to feed his mother.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a vial of his mother's blood. He did not know what he was looking for. He had studied it often enough the last four years that he knew everything there was to know about his mother's blood. He had no idea what he was looking for that might be different this time around.

He put her blood on a slide and placed it under a comparison microscope. He then took a drop of his own blood and prepared another slide. He compared the specimens. What he saw made him want to do a little victory dance.

It was a virus! His mother was infected with a virus!


	14. I'm Falling in Love With Someone

**An Endless Love**

**I'm Falling in Love With Someone**

A few days after she had discovered the truth about his identity, Kristina thoughtfully watched Erik as he stood at the piano perusing his music. She settled her hands on her hips as she regarded him, her head tilted.

"Are you certain you're a vampire? I think you're too nice to be one."

Erik looked up sharply from his music, his head inclined to the side, assessing her. He took half a step towards her but stopped suddenly. His golden eyes took on a wicked gleam as he suddenly launched himself at her.

Kristina let out a frightened squeal, put her hands up to protect her face and closed her eyes tightly as Erik's body slammed into hers. She landed on the thick Persian rug with Erik on top of her, his arms cradling her, protecting her head and spine. He smiled down at her when she opened her eyes. Blinking in surprise, she took a moment to adjust to the unexpected sight of Erik's now red eyes.

He touched the Crucifix at her throat and winced when his finger began to burn. He had never suspected that she believed in the religious power the pendant offered and thought that it was just a pretty piece of jewellery. If only things were that simple. Now that he knew that she believed in the relic, things had changed. It would have not provided her with any protection, nor would it have injured him if she had did not believe in it.

"Will you take off your necklace, Kristina?" he asked, looking down at the Crucifix with a glare.

She automatically reached up to remove the necklace but stopped. "If I take it off, I won't be protected, will I?"

He shook his head, wondering if that would change anything. Whether or not she chose to remove her necklace would speak far louder than anything she could say. He held his breath as he waited to see what would happen.

Kristina smiled, unclasped the necklace and threw it across the room. She raised her head to kiss him.

He dropped a light kiss on her chin and ran his fingertips down her neck. Never in his life had he been so – pleasantly – amazed by another's actions. The simple act of taking off her necklace showed him just how much she trusted him with her life and appealed to the small spec of humanity that he still retained somewhere within his cursed soul.

"Do you still doubt that I am a vampire?" He sighed. "What do I need to do to convince you? Take your blood? Kill you?"

Kristina shuddered. "You would never do that to me," she said with feeling, reaching up a shaky hand to touch his face.

The red faded from Erik's eyes and they took on a curious look that Kristina could not comprehend. "I wish I were as confident as you." He brushed a light kiss on her lips, unable to pull his gaze away from hers.

"I know you, Erik. I know you will _never _try to kill me." She raised her hand to brush his hair away from his eyes and smiled.

She wiggled slightly, shifting so that the zip of her skirt was no longer digging into her back. The movement seemed to bring Erik out of his trance and make him aware of their position. He rolled off her and assisted her onto the _longue_, leaving Kristina bereft and missing the comforting weight of his body.

"Are all vampires as nice as you?" she asked as she tried to restore the conversation.

"No, not all vampires are _nice_," Erik said, almost spitting out the word. He walked away from her, putting the length of the room between them. "The sooner you realise that, the better."

* * *

_Erik touched Kristina's lips with the tip of his finger. She closed her eyes as pleasure washed over her. Her lips parted and she took Erik's finger in her mouth. Using his free hand, Erik caressed her wrist before raising it to his lips and nipped at it. The shock of the unexpected pain at her wrist caused Kristina to bite down on Erik's finger. Without realising what had happened, Kristina sucked at Erik's bleeding finger. _

_A moment later, Erik pulled away from Kristina in surprise. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing as she stared up at him with passion. The shock fading, Erik pulled her back into his arms and kissed her, carrying her to the bedroom._

_Much later, Kristina and Erik welcomed a man in his early twenties into Erik's home. Kristina smiled at him sweetly and handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of biscuits. She sat down on Erik's lap, pressing kisses along his cheek and neck as the three spoke._

"_It was very kind of you to ask me over for a drink," the young man said to Kristina._

_Kristina smiled while Erik said, "Kindness has nothing to do with it, Dan."_

_She gave a throaty chuckle and kissed Erik passionately, forgetting that they had company. When she eventually broke the kiss she turned back to Dan. "Would you like something else?" Kristina asked, noting that he had finished his coffee._

_Dan shook his head. "No, thank you. What about you? You have not had anything."_

_Kristina smiled again and looked at Erik. She climbed off Erik's lap and pulled him and Dan to the chaise longue. She sat next to Dan and took a handful of his hair, gently tugging his head to the side to give her better access to his throat. She placed a series of kisses on his neck. She looked under her lashes and saw Erik glaring at her from the other side of the stranger, his eyes flickering red. He hated when she touched other men._

_She reached across the man and touched a soothing hand to Erik's cheek, her fingernails skimming lightly over his skin. That seemed to calm him slightly. She continued to caress his cheek even as she bit into the man's neck. Erik sucked in his breath when he saw Kristina close her eyes in pleasure. He shifted so that he would be able to touch her and his hand dipped below the neckline of her top._

"_Do not get blood on the longue," Erik chastised her gently, his voice husky as he watched Kristina feeding._

_Kristina rolled her eyes. She pulled away from the stranger's neck and climbed across him and straddled Erik's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an almost violent kiss. He could taste the man's blood on her lips, which served to arouse him further. He held her tighter and gave her a hard kiss. Kristina moaned._

_She scooped up a bit of the man's blood from his neck and offered her fingers to Erik. He sucked her fingers clean and then carried her back to his bedroom. _

Kristina woke breathing heavily. She had no idea that feeding, as a vampire was so erotic. She looked around her, disappointed to see that she was actually in her own bed and not in Erik's. She raised her left wrist and saw that it was not scarred. It had all been a dream.

She pulled the covers over her head and sighed.

* * *

Kristina guiltily waved goodbye to Alex and Anthony – her new colleagues – as she walked slowly towards Stage Door with Marina. She felt awful that she, unlike the rest of the cast, was able to go home and relax for the rest of the night after the tech rehearsal. Their day would not end for another five hours. For the first time in her life, she did not mind that she had been forced to work on her birthday. Alex had made sure that everyone knew it was her birthday. This was one birthday she would never want to forget.

"Happy birthday, Kristina," Marina said quietly the moment Kristina entered the rehearsal room.

"What am I missing?" Alex demanded with a flash of his dimples as he looked at the two embracing women.

"It's Kristina's birthday," Marina explained. "But don't tell anyone else; she doesn't want people to make a fuss."

Alex nodded understandingly, slapped Kristina lightly on the shoulder and left the two women to chat before the rehearsal started. Kristina stared after him. She did not know her new colleagues well, but she felt that Alex had surrendered too easily.

The arrival of the musical director signalled the end of the conversation and the beginning of the warm-up. Kristina stood beside Marina as part of the circle of cast members as the group began to sing through scales.

"Good," the conductor said when the company had sung its last scale. "Before we go out onto the stage, there's just one more thing. David, can I have a C please?" she asked, looking at the pianist with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Kristina."

Kristina hung her head in embarrassment as the company began to sing to her. Even as she glared across the circle at Alex, who was looking rather pleased with himself, she could not help but note how well everyone sang the song! This would certainly be a birthday she would never forget.

"Did you want to get a coffee with me?" Marina asked as she waited for Kristina to sign out.

"I don't drink coffee, but a tea will be nice," she agreed, pausing in front of the door and looking around at the busy street.

"Good! My shout. No, don't argue with me, Kristina. I want to do this for you. Think of it as your birthday present."

Kristina did not argue; she was too shocked by the sight of Erik leaning against his black BMW that she could not think of anything to say. When he raised his eyebrow at her and gestured to his car, Kristina shook herself out of her trance.

"Sorry, Marina, I'm going to have to reschedule. Thank you for the offer, but I need to go."

Kristina rushed towards Erik's car and smiled brightly when he held the door open. Once she was settled, he closed the door and walked slowly to the driver's side.

"How was your rehearsal?" Erik asked softly as he pulled out into the traffic.

"It went really well! Alex told Andrea that it's my birthday and she had everyone sing to me! I'm ready for my first show, Erik."

Erik nodded his approval.

"Is something wrong?"

Erik looked at her sharply. "What makes you think that?"

"You're driving your car; you always walk with me. Are you in a rush?"

"We have a busy evening, _ma moitié_."

"Really?" Kristina asked with a smile. "What?"

"We have a tea reservation at The Ritz."

"_The Ritz!_ How did you manage that? It's almost impossible to get a table. Did you flash someone?"

Shocked by her question, Erik blinked several times to clear the expression from his eyes before he looked at her. He gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "_Flash someone_?"

"You know the thing you do with your eyes."

Erik relaxed his grip on the wheel even as a tiny smile curled at the corner of his lips. They drove the rest of the way to Kristina's flat in silence. Erik pulled to a stop, helped Kristina out and then pulled several shopping bags from the backseat. He led her up to her flat and placed the bags on her lounge.

"Everything you'll need is in these bags," he said gesturing to the shopping. "I'll return in one hour to take you to dinner."

* * *

Kristina could not remember a happier birthday.

Erik had indeed, somehow, booked a table in the Ritz Restaurant, and was so at home in the restaurant with its guilt chairs and ceiling roses, chandeliers and mural that Kristina soon found herself comfortable in the setting. Never before had she dined at the Ritz, but she could easily imagine a fine Victorian lady dining in a place such as this.

In his effort to ensure she never forgot her birthday, he had spared no expense. Anything she wanted, he ordered. It all started a few weeks ago when he searched for the best – and most expensive – products he could find for Kristina.

With only minutes to spare, Kristina looked at her reflection in the mirror, amazed at what the expensive skin products, makeup and clothing had done for her. She was dressed in a floor length black silk gown with a waterfall of fabric down the back. The gown was so beautiful, but simple that Kristina felt she was missing something. Examining herself closer, she decided the dress needed jewellery and so added a pair of earrings.

Precisely one hour after he left her, Erik nocked on Kristina's door. Nervously, she pulled it open and smiled at him. He stared at her, speechless.

Eventually, he found his voice and offered her a formal bow. "You look extremely handsome, Kristina. However, those earrings must go; they were not in those bags I gave you."

Self-consciously she pulled the earrings from her ears. Taking the jewellery from her, Erik handed Kristina a tiny box. "Try these instead."

When she saw the box, engraved with _Ritz Fine Jewellery,_ she pressed her hand against her chest. Pulling the lid from the box, Kristina sank down onto the lounge. In the box, glittered a pair of diamond studded diamond earrings in the shape scrolls.

"Erik! They're beautiful." She dropped the box on the table and pressed a hard, graceless kiss against his lips before giving him a long, tight hug.

* * *

Two days before she was expected to appear on West End, Kristina sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the mirrored wall of the backstage area of the theatre. She rubbed her eyes, gritty with tiredness. It was two o'clock in the morning and the theatre was deserted. Already she had sung through all of her songs for Erik's approval, with special attention being focused on her solos. She didn't want to know how Erik had managed to get into the theatre.

"I want you to show me the dance at the end of the first act," Erik ordered severely.

"I'm tired, Erik," she said with a pout as she climbed unhappily to her feet. "I'm so tired I want to cry."

For a brief moment, his face softened. "I know, _ma moitié_, but I want you to be perfect."

They had been rehearsing for over two hours. She was tired. Her feet were sore. Erik would not let her go home until the dance routine was perfect. She began to mechanically perform the steps, exhaustion affecting her technique. As she danced, she recited the song she had made up while bored one rehearsal to help her remember the steps.

"Strong arm-lines, Kristina. You only have one more day to get this right. Do it properly or do not do it at all!" Erik muttered harshly, tired.

She said nothing as she went through the dance steps as Erik played. Her steps – and arm-lines – were perfect but her enthusiasm wasn't there. Little wonder when she had been awake for over twenty-four hours.

When the song ended, Kristina turned around to face Erik, waiting expectantly.

"_Good_."

Accepting the single word as generous praise, Kristina watched Erik get up from the piano and join her in front of the mirror. He took up her hands in both of his and raised them to his lips before releasing them and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kristina's arms went around his neck.

She sagged against his chest in exhaustion. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Since Erik had explained to her the function of blood for a vampire's survival and secrecy, his heartbeat and breathing no longer troubled her. For a few seconds she dozed against his body, listening to the comforting beat of his heart. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Erik dipped his head and inhaled the scent of her hair, his fingers quivering with his desire to touch her. He contented himself with rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head.

Erik pulled slightly away from her and grasped her right hand with his left hand. His hands held her lightly, worried that if he held her too tightly that she would break. He took a few steps and led her through the first steps of a waltz. Kristina easily picked up the steps and found it easy to move with Erik. She closed her eyes to relish the sensation of being in Erik's arms. And stumbled.

"Can you not hear the music in your mind, _ma moitié_?" he asked tenderly against her ear, his French accent more pronounced than ever. It had not escaped his notice that she no longer wore silver earrings out of respect to his vulnerability. He wondered for a moment if she trusted him more than he trusted himself, or if she had a death wish.

She shook her head sleepily and stumbled again. She was so tired she could barely think.

He placed a kiss on her ear and tugged her tighter against his body. "Focus and you will hear it."

Finally hearing the music in her head that Erik spoke, Kristina again began to move around the rehearsal room in front of the mirrored wall with Erik. She found herself relaxing in his grip as she felt the movements of the dance and his thigh brushing hers.

"Waltz comes from the Old German word _walzen_ which means to turn or glide. Rather fitting wouldn't you say?" He dropped another kiss on ear.

Erik continued to softly tell her of the waltz and its history. As he spoke of the waltz's infamous history during the nineteenth century, where it was thought too risqué, Erik used his grip on Kristina's hand and pulled her right up against his body.

Kristina pulled herself from her clouded thoughts enough to agree that the waltz was right to be banned from the assemblies for so long. If the desire that was slowly building within her was experienced by couples in the prim eighteen hundreds, it was not surprising there was such resistance.

Erik continued to whisper in her ear, seducing her with his words and movements. When Kristina raised her lips to his and kissed him deeply, neither seemed surprised. As he explored her mouth with his tongue, Erik continued to move through the steps of the dance.

She pulled away from and sleepily gazed at the mirror. It was a truly curious sight to see herself dancing by herself in the mirror when she knew full well that she was in Erik's arms. Kristina guessed that was what happened when one stood with a vampire in front of a mirror! They continued their dance for a few minutes. When possible, Kristina watched their progress in the mirror. Eventually, her head drooped against Erik's shoulder. She deeply inhaled his familiar spicy scent.

Erik's neck was only an inch from her lips. If she just tilted her head slightly she would be able to kiss it. Erik's pale skin shone in the light of the rehearsing room and begged to be touched. Sensing her breath on his neck, Erik quickly and almost harshly set her away and crossed to the other side of the room.

"Change your shoes, _ma moitié_. We're going home."

Kristina futilely tried to track Erik's progress around the room in the mirror. She could not help herself. After watching her solo waltz in the mirror, she could not help but watch the mirror and Erik's lack of reflection. As she watched Erik stalk around the room, she tried to understand why he had reacted to the kiss she had nearly given him. After the intimate kiss they had shared moments earlier, a simple peck on his neck seemed innocent enough.

He gave her a smile that was nearly as tired as her own. "Vampires have no reflection, _ma moitié_."

Kristina looked up from her task of changing her shoes to look at Erik on the other side of the room. Despite her tiredness, she felt her curiosity pique. "When did you become a vampire, Erik? _How?_"

He had been wondering how long it would take her to ask that question. She had taken longer than he expected. Fortunately, he was prepared. Through the centuries, women's curiosity remained unchanged.

He took the seat next to her and held her hands.

"It was 1881. Before sunrise one morning I was wandering restlessly though Paris; I could not sleep. I had not slept in several days. While I was walking through the wood, contemplating killing myself, I met the vampire who was to become my sire. I was emotional and not thinking straight."

Engrossed in Erik's story, Kristina could not pull her gaze away from his golden stare.

"She offered me everything I could have wanted and in my unthinking state I accepted. I did not think to ask her how she would achieve that. By the time I realised what had happened it was too late."

Kristina had a good idea how Erik became a vampire. She had seen enough horror movies to know how the transformation occurred. "What happened to you, Erik? Why were you so upset?" She reached out to touch his cheek.

Erik had not been expecting _that_. He had hoped to avoid all mention of Christine. But with Kristina's expectant look, Erik knew that he would not be able to find a way out of her questioning.

"The woman I loved left me." Erik turned away slightly from her; unable to comprehend why he had just spoken those words aloud. He shook his head and muttered softly to himself, cursing his stupidity. He ran a hand over the masked side of his face and through his hair.

A little whimper escaped Kristina's lips at Erik's sad statement. She gripped his hand tighter. "What happened?"

Erik would have preferred to end the conversation there. But the imploring way Kristina was watching him stopped Erik from refusing her.

"She loved another man; one more handsome and wealthier than I was. But despite that he would never have been able to give her all that I would have. She agreed to stay with me, but in the end I had to allow her to return to him. I loved her far too much to force her stay with me and gave her the opportunity to marry her lover."

"And she took it?" she asked, amazed that anyone with leave a man as intriguing as Erik. She obviously didn't appreciate him as much as she should have. Perhaps this other woman was not supposed to be with Erik.

He nodded. He saw the dark look Kristina was giving him – no doubt it was aimed at Christine. He had a sudden urge to defend her. "I could not force her to stay with me in my dark hell. She was light and everything good; she deserved more than what I could give her."

Erik's choice of words intrigued Kristina. Somehow she did not think he was talking about his state of mind. "What do you mean 'dark hell'?" She just _had _to know.

He shuddered as he recalled all those years he had lived under the opera house, in its dark, musty cellars. How much of this could he trust Kristina with? He sighed as he summoned his courage to tell her about the darker aspects of his life. The aspects he left behind when he gave up his mortality.

"I lived in a cellar in Paris. I had all the comforts I could wish," he assured her when he saw her horrified expression.

"But why, Erik?" she asked in confusion. She saw the foreboding look in his eyes and knew that he did not want to answer her questions. She touched his face with the tips of her fingers. It saddened her when he flinched away from her light touch.

"You forget it was the nineteenth century, Kristina; people were not accepting of my face – not that they are much more accepting nowadays. It was best for everyone that I lived where I did and stayed far away from humanity."

Kristina looked at him with teary eyes, feeling his pain at his loneliness. "You had everything you could have wanted except the touch of humans." She touched his mask and was pleased that he did not pull away from her again.

"What was her n-" Kristina stopped herself just before she finished her question. As much as she wanted to know the woman's name, she decided that it would be best if she did not know it. "You must have loved her a lot."

Erik nodded but for some reason could not agree out loud.

He stood and held out his hands to Kristina and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He could feel her trembling and her sadness at his story. It felt so right to hold her in his arms. With the woman who was similar and yet so different to his Christine in his arms, Erik felt years of loneliness and sadness drain away.

"You lived in Paris," she said slowly, the pieces all beginning to slowly fall into place. "In the Opera House? Like the Phantom of the Opera?"

Erik nodded sharply, aware that Kristina had finally discovered his secret. "I am the Phantom of the Opera."

Kristina paled and sank further into her seat. "Oh, God," she whispered, causing Erik to hiss and cover his ears. "You mean that the Phantom actually existed and you are he? The genius that wore a mask and lived under the Paris Opera House?" Her face turned an alarming shade of grey when she realised the identity of the woman Erik loved. How could she ever hope to compete against _Christine Daaé?_ When he nodded again, Kristina was quick to continue her questioning. "How truthful is Leroux's story about you?"

Shrugging uncomfortably, Erik said, "His story is fiction, but it was inspired by some actual events." The colour gradually returned to Kristina's face when she realised that perhaps Leroux did not know the entire story. When she opened her mouth to continue her questioning, Erik placed a silencing finger over her lips. "Not now, _ma moitié._"

He had never told another person that he was the Phantom; however, whenever he imagined telling anyone, he always saw the conversation ending badly. Never had he imagined that another could simply accept the truth with nothing more than innocent curiosity.

She nodded, accepting his softly spoken instructions.

"You did exceptionally well tonight, _ma moitié_. Just remember to keep your arm-lines strong and you will be absolutely perfect tomorrow tonight. I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you are not copying Danielle's portrayal; but are making the role your own." He pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You are exhausted; let me take you home."

Kristina wrapped her arm around Erik's waist and walked home pressed firmly against his side, both oblivious to the sounds of police and ambulance sirens that echoed through the streets.


	15. When I Get My Name in Lights

**An Endless Love**

**When I Get My Name in Lights**

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Sean asked, uncharacteristically quietly, as he threw the newspaper in front of the group of actors who sat on the stage in a circle, waiting for the rehearsal to begin.

They groped for the paper, Todd grabbing it first. "Kristina made her debut on West End last night!" He read the article aloud. "Our Kristi is a 'vibrant and talented performer who has been taught by the angels themselves'."

Mietta, Todd, Sean and even Nadia smiled, delighted for Kristina's change in fortune. They all secretly dreamed of performing on a stage on the West End. As long as Kristina was on stage, they would be able to live their dreams through her.

* * *

Kristina's second performance on West End was even more intimidating than her first! She had received such wonderful reviews for her performance last night that she realised that she now had a high standard to maintain. Her flat looked like a flower shop with flowers covering every flat surface.

If it had not been for the knowledge that Erik was sitting somewhere in the audience watching her, guiding her, she would have been a nervous wreck. The knowledge that several critics were also present that night did nothing to calm her nerves. Fortunately for Kristina – and Erik – the reviews praised her voice and the incredible way it would ring about the rafters.

At the end of her first week on West End, Kristina headed for Stage Door walking alongside her fellow performer, Marina. The two women laughed and turned to look over their shoulders at the Anthony, the male lead. Anthony shook his head, deciding that he did not want to know what they were giggling about, and gave them a wave as he headed down the street.

"I cannot believe that you have only been performing for only two years!" Marina said with round eyes as they stopped outside the door. "You own the stage, Kristina. Anyone would look at you and think that you have been doing it all of your life!"

Kristina shook her head. "Thank you, Rina, but I think my music teacher deserves most of the credit."

Marina tilted her head and gave Kristina a curious look. This was not the first time that she had heard about Kristina's gifted tutor. Whenever one of the critics asked about her singing, Kristina always credited her mysterious instructor. "I would like to meet your music teacher. You speak so highly of him, I am amazed that such a person exists."

"Kristina!"

Marina turned around and saw a woman rushing through the crowds to reach them. She assumed it was another fan trying to get Kristina's autograph and gave her new friend a pitying smile. "I'll leave you to your admirers. Fame has a price, Kristi," she said with a grin and a wave as she headed down the street to the tube station.

Kristina turned around and got a good look at the woman who had called out to her. She twirled her hair nervously around her finger as Mietta approached her. Looking around for an escape, Kristina realised that she would not be able to avoid the upcoming confrontation.

"Kristina. I wanted to congratulate you on such a brilliant performance. I've read the reviews; they love you! I've always known you were too good for amateur theatre."

She forced a smile even as she searched for Erik's masked face in the crowds.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the whole Roy thing," Mietta continued, unaware of Kristina's cold reception.

Kristina's face went white and she began to shake. She was not ready to deal with this. She did not want to hear her friend's excuses or explanations. There was no way that she would be forgiving either Mietta or Roy for what they did to her anytime soon. Yet Erik found it in himself to forgive her on numerous occasions. Why could she not be like him? Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, _ma moitié_," a voice said softly in Kristina's ear.

She looked up into Erik's face and relaxed when she felt his arm slide about her waist. It was not often that he touched her in such a possessive way; usually he contented himself with touching her hair, cheeks and hands. But Kristina could not help but bask in the comfort her gave her, even though she knew that he had seen her reaction and that was the reason he was being so supportive. She inhaled his cologne, feeling instantly comforted.

"Now, _ma moitié_, we have supper reservations that we are already late for. Let us be on our way." With that, Erik swept Kristina down the street away from Mietta.

"Thank you for saving me, Erik," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all," he assured her. "I will always be there for you. All you need ever do is ask."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Now, I suppose that I owe you tea out." He looked down at her with an affectionate smile.

Kristina grinned in delight. "Do you really mean that I can have the night off? Well, in that case, I will not be able to sing another note! My throat…" She touched a gentle hand to her throat as if it were injured.

Erik smiled. She was like a child being given the opportunity to have the day off school. "Well, then, angel, we will have tea out before I take you home."

Kristina nodded gratefully and grabbing his hand, steered Erik towards her favourite coffee shop in the West End. Ever since she saw Elaine Paige having lunch all those months ago, she silently clung to the hope that she would be there again.

"I didn't think you ate – drank – anything but…you-know," Kristina said softly as she and Erik approached the café.

"I can eat," he assured her. "I just can't taste anything."

Erik held the door open for her as they entered the café and looked at her in surprise when he heard her quick intake of breath. When he felt her grab his hand and hold it to her heart, he looked around, trying to discover what had shocked her.

All he could see was Elaine Paige sitting at the table he would have chosen for himself with a well respected, but lesser known performer from musical theatre. He followed Kristina's gaze and smiled. Who would have thought that his protégé seemed to admire Elaine Paige? He thought that she would have admired a younger performer.

He seated her at a table near Elaine Paige's in a chair that faced the performer. For a few minutes, he watched as delight danced through her eyes and she smiled brightly. He would never tire of observing her.

"So, _ma moitié_, do I need to ask you your opinion of Elaine Paige, or can I assume from your wide-eyed look that you respect her?"

Kristina jerked her eyes away from the other table and looked at Erik. "You know who she is?" She giggled at her question. Of course he knew she was; Erik knew everything. "I cannot begin to tell you how much I admire her! I want to be just like her! If I can achieve even _half _of what she has achieved before I die, will be content."

Erik smiled, grasped her hand and gently raised it to his lips before enfolding it in both of his. "She is a fine role model." He paused as he looked thoughtfully at the other table. "If you wish, you could approach her; she is your equal now."

She looked at him in shock, her eyes wide and then giggled again. "No, I think I will just admire her from afar."

Chuckling at her shy response, Erik raised her hand and pressed another kiss on her hand as they waited for their meal.


	16. Don't Wish Too Hard

**An Endless Love **

**Don't Wish Too Hard**

To make up for last week's very short chapter, I've decided to combine two chapters. So, enjoy this longer and phluffier chapter!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kristina asked Erik from the kitchen of her flat. She grimaced as she heard him chuckle lightly. "Sorry. I'm trying to be polite; it's habit."

Erik continued to laugh as he rose gracefully from the couch, and crossed to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Kristina. She turned around to smile at him as she continued to slice the vegetables, and stopped short at the sight of his eyes bright with laughter. The knife slid in her hand.

"Ow!"

Even as Kristina cried out in pain, Erik's golden eyes changed suddenly to red, and he stopped breathing in an attempt to block out the scent of Kristina's enticing blood. If he gave in to his desire to taste her blood he was sure that he would drain her.

"Kristina, hurry and cover that with a plaster!" he ordered roughly, unable to look at her bloody finger.

Shaking her head, Kristina gripped the counter in an attempt to stay upright. "I can't, Erik," she moaned. "Blood makes me sick."

Erik shook his head, unable to believe that the woman who loved him—a vampire—was squeamish. He quickly pulled a plaster from the box on top of the fridge, and gripped Kristina's hand more tightly than was necessary. He looked at the trail of bright red blood and, unable to resist, raised it to his mouth. All he wanted to do was drain every last drop of blood from her body; blood for him was like chocolate for Kristina. Eventually he had enough control to pull her hand away from his lips and cover the wound with a plaster. He looked at her pale face, uncertain whether the lack of colour was because he had taken too much blood or whether it was a result of her nausea.

Kristina watched Erik's eyes as he worked, unable to look at her bloody finger. When his eyes met hers, she snatched her hand away, unnerved by the almost black glow. He stepped away from her, his eyes slowly adjusting back to gold.

"Finally," he murmured as he washed the blood from the knife, "A reasonable response. You need to be careful around me, Kristina. I am what I am, and can only control my desires so much."

* * *

Erik immediately recognised the handwriting on the envelope and frowned as he opened it. It was another letter from Portia. He did not understand why the woman suddenly seemed so interested in him after decades of not speaking.

He threw the letter into the rubbish bin when he had finished reading it. She was complaining again about Anastasia. The other vampire had been dead for forty years and yet Portia still seemed jealous of her.

_Erik and Portia had been wandering the streets in America when they found a pretty teenage girl out by herself. Portia had wasted no time draining the girl of her blood with Erik's assistance. The girl was fighter and was determined not to leave her life without a fight. The more the victim fought, the more pleasurable and messy it was for the vampire. Satisfied, Portia turned to Erik and wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss._

_On the way back to their lodgings, they heard the gentle murmuring of a woman. Portia looked around her; she was able to sense a vampire's compulsion. The two vampires paused and watched the female vampire sucking gently at the man's throat. Portia moaned and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and watched. The other vampire kissed the man and continued to whisper to him before pulling away. The man smiled softly and curled up under the tree in a contented sleep._

_Erik watched the other vampire daintily wipe her mouth with a handkerchief and disappear in the bushes. He had never stopped to think that perhaps there was another way to take blood. Portia had shown him how to take blood from a human. He had not considered that perhaps another way; a way that did not leave bodies and mess._

_The deaths, Portia assured him, were necessary for his survival – just like all of the other deaths that had plagued his existence. Seeing the blood splattered over his white shirt disturbed Erik; he had never liked messy kills. Killing with Portia made him feel like a feral animal that would rip out the throat of its prey. He did not want to feel like an animal any longer._

_It was not just the blood that had disturbed Erik. His body was dead, his soul gone. Now he was beginning to die even as a vampire. Since meeting Portia, Erik had ignored his muse, his music. Even when a song was practically writing itself in his head, Erik continued to ignore the urge to write down the notes. Yet the more he ignored it, the more incessant it became. At Portia's side he would never give into his muse. It was this refusal to surrender to her that made life difficult, unbearable. Without his music he was living on half a life._

_The next night, Erik walked through the streets in search of the female vampire. He found her eventually outside the movie theatre._

"_What can I do for you?" she asked, recognising Erik from the previous night._

"_You are a vampire," Erik said. He did not know what to say to her. He knew what he wanted from her but did not know how to ask her for it._

_She nodded and held her gloved hand out to Erik. "I am Anastasia."_

"_Erik," he responded automatically as he bowed over her hand._

"_Walk with me, Erik. You can tell me why you have searched for me."_

_Erik offered his arm and led her along the street. "My sire has taught me everything she knows. She taught me to take what I want. She taught me how to rip out the throat of a human. I saw you with that man last night. I want you to show me another way." _

* * *

Doctor Morton and his research assistant stood nervously in the lab. It really was an unpleasant task he had to carry out. He would have preferred to force his assistant to do it, but one of Morton's rules that he would not force his research assistant to do something he would not do himself. So, here he was, trying to draw blood from not only a werewolf but also a zombie. It had taken a great deal of time, effort and danger to capture the two creatures and he needed the process to go well.

His research indicated that vampires were infected with a virus and it was the virus that made them what they were. What Morton wanted to know was whether creatures that preyed on humans were infected with the same virus. Perhaps if the three creatures were infected with strains of the same virus he would be able to find a treatment and cure the humans of their afflictions.

* * *

"So, can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked Kristina with a doting smile. "Maybe a glass of wine?"

Kristina smiled softly, just managing to resist informing the young waiter that she was not allowed to drink alcohol. She looked at Anthony and Marina, who both shook their heads. "We're right, thank you."

The three leads watched the waiter wander off and smiled. Anthony was the first to speak. "There goes another of your adoring fans, Kristi. Clearly he's part of the ever increasing number of Londoners who recognise your face and want to stalk you."

Laughing, Kristina swatted his arm. "You're just jealous, Mr Anthony!"

"Darn right, I am!" he responded playfully. "Aren't you, Rina?"

Surprised that she was being included in the conversation, and so pointedly on Anthony's behalf, Marina managed to mumble an unconvincing 'yes'. She looked into his pale eyes for a moment before checking her mobile phone for messages, desperate to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"I cannot believe that West End's newest and brightest star has been asked to perform in Hyde Park for the charity concert," Anthony said with obvious envy.

"Believe it, Anthony," Marina said with a flirtatious smile. "I was there when she was asked. It's great for Kristina. You're just jealous."

"Of course we are all delighted for you, Kristi," he quickly assured her, worried that she had misunderstood his teasing. He heaved a dramatic sigh. "Clearly I'm not pretty enough to be asked to perform. Even though I do have prettier eyes." He batted his lashes at her and then laughed.

Kristina laughed as his exaggerated disappointment. "You would make a lousy soprano, Anthony."

She smiled, delighted that she was able to get along so well with Anthony and Marina. She had never been in that position, but she hoped that she would never be forced to perform alongside someone she could not tolerate. She could not imagine being forced to kiss a man she hated on a nightly basis. That was precisely the argument she put forward to Erik earlier that morning when she informed him that she would be having lunch with Anthony and Marina.

They had just arrived at the door to Kristina's flat when she had told him of her plans for that afternoon. Erik had looked at Kristina, disapprovingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her, his gold eyes darkened. "He is my co-star, Erik," she said softly. "I thought you'd approve of my spending time with him. I need to be comfortable with him, and to do that I spend time with him. I snog him every night onstage," she added as an afterthought before she gave a little laugh.

Erik's face turned thunderous at her announcement that she 'snogged' Anthony nightly. "You don't need to be too comfortable," he muttered, clearly jealous. He pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed the corner of her mouth, clearly intending to make her forget all about Anthony.

Kristina enjoyed the kiss and more particularly Erik's jealousy. "We'll be in public the entire time and then we'll head straight to the theatre," she managed to mutter in a husky voice as she unlocked the door and pulled Erik inside with her. She was not going to tell him Marina was coming. He could stew a little.

Kristina pulled herself out of her musings in time to see Marina give Anthony an almost flirtatious look from under her eyelashes, which Anthony returned. She thoughtfully sipped her tea, hiding her smile behind her cup.

* * *

Erik sat at the table in his bedroom, debating the wisdom of his decision. He had only been apart from Kristina for a few hours, but already he was missing her. Judging by the way she simply glowed throughout her entire performance and then rehearsal, she had clearly enjoyed her time with her colleagues. He could not help but be jealous that Anthony was able to spend time with Kristina in the daylight. Well, he was able to spend time with her in a way that no mortal man could dream.

It was unlikely that Kristina would realise that he was responsible; she would think it was just her own mind. She would never realise that he was actually _in_ her dream, controlling what happened. Desperate to know that he would not lose her, Erik closed his eyes, trying to telepathically link in with Kristina.

In his mind's eye, he could see Kristina asleep in her bed and smiled. She was curled into a tight little ball, hugging her pillow to her chest. Focusing beyond Kristina's sleeping form, Erik reached out to her dreams. For a moment, he stood unobserved in the background of her dream, trying to get his bearings. He had forgotten just how topsy-turvy human dreams were!

He watched, as Kristina stood onstage with Anthony, dressed in a costume that was clearly from another West End show. The pair was arguing about something inane; who had failed to return a questionnaire on London weather. Erik watched in amusement as, irritated, Anthony stormed offstage, leaving Kristina confused and alone in front of a full house.

She glanced wildly around as if looking for Anthony. "Erik? Where are you? You said you would sing with me tonight!" she cried in a pitiful voice as she gazed in horror at the expectant audience.

Shocked by her secret desire to perform with him onstage, Erik stepped forward and began to take control of her dream.

He shifted her dream from the stage of the theatre to a traditional dining room with a long mahogany table with a glowing chandelier above. Seeing that Kristina comfortably occupied the foot of the table, Erik seated himself at the head. The table was laden with a varied of foods – that Erik knew Kristina liked – and also several large bottles of blood.

Kristina sat at the table, a glass of champagne in her hand. She sipped daintily from the flute and watched Erik intently as he drank blood from his own flute. Using his finger, Erik stirred the contents of the glass, watching as the blood turned a slightly brighter shade of red. He sucked the blood from his finger as Kristina watched entranced, despite herself. Her breathing became rapid as she watched Erik's mouth. Even in her dream state, Erik could sense Kristina's confusion that the sight of blood did not repulse her.

He held his hand out to her and compelled her to his side. She rose from her chair, walked the length of the long table and stood before Erik, who rose to meet her. She stood on her toes and covered his face in kisses before she planted a hard, passionate kiss on his lips. He had never been kissed so thoroughly.

Since he had experienced Kristina's resistance to his compulsion, Erik had been intrigued by Kristina's ability and the possible explanations behind it. As before, he did not give her the option to resist. Perhaps she was able to _choose_ which compulsions she followed.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her into a bedroom. In the centre of the room was a large bed, framed by an opulent guilt bed head, covered in a soft cream doona. In front of the floor to ceiling windows with pale gold drapes was a small table, dressed with a large vase of roses and two red velvet chairs. It was a little plain for his liking, but Erik was sure that it that Kristina would appreciate it.

He placed her lovingly in the centre of the bed, pressed a kiss to her forehead before he stretched out beside her. His fingers trailed tenderly over her cheekbones and jaw, his lips followed the path his fingers had travelled. He kissed her tenderly, his hands framing her face as Kristina's hands ran restlessly over his back.

Erik could not believe his boldness. He had never seduced a woman – either in a dream or reality – in all of his unnaturally long life. Yet, with Kristina the urge to hold her, love her was so strong. Only in his dreams could Erik find the courage to seduce her and show her just how much he loved her…and vampires were masters of seduction.

He moved his attention from her face down to her neck. Kristina tilted her head away, eager for him to bite her, but Erik resisted. Whatever he did to her in her dream, she would experience in her life. Instead, he kissed her collarbone and down to her breasts.

Kristina writhed beside him and impatiently began to pull his shirt from his trousers. As the back of his fingers stroked her cheek, Kristina melted and saw no reason not to give in to him. She wanted to be with him and could think of nothing beyond her desire.

Erik moved away and leaned back against the pillows before he pulled Kristina into his arms. Nothing mattered in face of Kristina's desire. Seeing her hazy eyes, Erik could think of nothing else but the woman in his arms.

"I missed you while you were at your lunch," Erik spoke softly against her right ear as his fingertip ran down her cheek.

Kristina rolled over and sat between Erik's legs. As she looked at him, she saw the desire fade from his eyes, to be replaced entirely by concern for her happiness. She did not think of anything but engaging with him. "So did I. I would have preferred to have been with you than with Anthony and Marina who spent the entire meal flirting with each other."

Erik cupped Kristina's face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes, silently urging her to continue.

Returning to the position she had been in before she shifted, Kristina leant back against Erik's chest. "We had lunch, the waiter recognised me from the reviews and offered me wine – which I refused."

She tilted her head back and kissed the underside of Erik's chin. "The only time Anthony paid me any attention was to tease me as if I were his little sister. He's a little jealous of the fact that I was asked to perform in the charity concert."

Erik grinned and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me Marina would also be going," he accused in a quiet voice.

"I like seeing you jealous and protective. And the way you kissed me…" She sighed. "If I told you that Marina was coming, you would not have been so possessive," she said with far more honesty than she would have if she had been awake.

Kristina's response pleased Erik greatly as he dropped a light kiss on the top of her head. She tilted her head back and puckered her lips so that Erik would kiss her. Her hands reached above her had to wrap loosely around Erik's neck, her eyes drifting shut as he pressed his lips tenderly to hers.

Erik felt himself relaxing and deepening the kiss. His right hand cupped her cheek while his left hand reached across her body to cup her breast. Kristina sighed and rested her head on Erik's shoulder, her eyes still closed. Erik pressed a light kiss on her forehead and allowed her immediately fall asleep.


	17. People Will Say We're in Love

**An Endless Love **

**People Will Say We're in Love**

It was an uncharacteristically bright London morning when Kristina quietly let herself into Erik's home. She had woken in the early hours of the morning – just before dawn – from an erotic dream in which Erik featured. Unable to go back to sleep, she had made herself a large pot of tea and sat down with her music, which, due to her interrupted sleep, ended up over her score.

That was why she was at Erik's; to get the score she had given him before she ran her errands before the afternoon rehearsal. She was not sure if Erik would be awake at this time, so she silently padded upstairs, heading straight for the music room. She snuck into the music room and grabbed her score off the piano, accidentally knocking the metronome to the floor.

"Kristina, what is wrong?"

Kristina spun around and saw Erik standing against the doorjamb, his arms folded across his chest. His mask was slightly askew as if he had quickly pulled it on as he ran to investigate the noise. Erik had been dozing in bed when he sensed Kristina enter his house. Ever since he had taken her blood, he had been able to feel her when she was close. He had no idea why she was skulking through his house at such an ungodly hour.

"What is the problem?" he asked, his voice and stance relaxing when he realised that Kristina seemed unharmed. For a moment he thought that perhaps she had realised that he was responsible for her dream.

She held up her score. "I had to get your copy; I spilt tea all over mine."

Erik shook his head. It was just as well he had his own copy. He would have to insist that she photocopy it and return it before she could ruin that one too.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," she said as she moved away from the piano to stand before him. She raised her hand and adjusted his mask.

Flinching away from her touch, Erik, with fast reflexes, grabbed her hand, preventing her from removing his mask. Years of being people's amusement had taught Erik to be cautious and not to trust anyone's hands near his mask.

"Shh, I wasn't going to take it off," she said softly as she set down her music and cupped his face in both of her hands. "I would never take it off; you know that, don't you, Erik?"

He gave a jerky nod, knowing that she was telling the truth. She would never touch his mask. He would be able to trust her with his life. He had been able to trust her with the secret of his vampirism. He would be able to trust her with another secret. Realising that the time had finally come to show her behind the mask, Erik pulled her to the piano and sat down with her on the stool.

"There is something I need to show you."

With shaking hands, he removed his mask. He held it tightly in his hand in case he needed to replace it in a hurry. He could easily imagine her passing out the way that she did when she found out he was a vampire.

Kristina said nothing. She just carefully took in Erik's face from his forehead to his chin. It was not that bad. His forehead was patchy and badly wrinkled. His cheek was slightly sunken.

"You once said that I was a freak." He raised his right hand and shielded the deformed side of his face from Kristina. His eyes watched her carefully, worried she was going to run away.

"I was wrong, Erik; you aren't a freak!" she interrupted him earnestly, gently tugging his hand from his face and cradling it in her own. His face was not frightening; in fact, it was almost a familiar sight. She pushed away the thought and ran her thumbs over his cheeks.

"Are you still so certain that I am not?"

She shrugged and raised her hand to Erik's face. She gently touched the uneven skin. "I do not think you are a freak or a monster. I think you have forgotten what your face looks like since you can no longer see your reflection and have made it hundred times worse! You are not a freak; you are handsome, Erik."

Erik could not believe her reaction. Even Christine had not reacted so calmly. "Are you looking at me, Kristina?" He went to replace the mask.

"I am," she agreed, pulling the mask from his hands and setting it on the piano, out of his reach. As her hands continued to lightly glide over Erik's face, he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of having another human being touching his face in a way he had never experienced.

"I went to school with a girl who had a birthmark over one of her eyes. It looked like she had a black eye," Kristina continued softly.

Erik raised a brow at Kristina and her calm reaction. "Having a black eye is not the same as growing up with this," he said resentfully as he pointed to his face.

"You're right of course." She ran her hand over his face again, unable to imagine what it would have been like for Erik to feel the need to cover his face with a mask.

Nowadays there was makeup and plastic surgery. Perhaps if she suggested to Erik that he consider…She stopped herself before she could even finish that thought. It would be cruel to suggest such a thing to Erik. It would be as good as saying that she could not bear to look at him. He would never agree. His face had shaped him into the man that he was today. It all added to the mystery and attraction. It was that mystery that drew Kristina to Erik.

Erik grasped her hand tightly, reluctant to let her go in case she suddenly came to her senses and ran.

"I'm not going to leave you, Erik," she whispered as she leant forward on the stool and pressed her lips against his. She dropped several light kisses on his scarred cheek before nervously placing one on his neck. When he did not pull away from her as he had done when they were rehearsing at the theatre, she kissed him again.

Erik was too amazed that she was actually kissing him after seeing his real face that it took him a moment to react. When he finally did react, he could not hold back his desire for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, bursting with passion when Kristina sighed, and held him tightly. Not certain what to do with her, he tried to pull away, but Kristina would not let him.

"You are beautiful, Kristina," he whispered in a strong French accent in response to her earlier comment before he found her lips again. "Do you have time for a quick music lesson?"

Entranced by the kiss she had just shared with Erik, that sent her heart rate rocketing, Kristina nodded and ran through her scales without thought. When he left her side to retrieve a score, Kristina felt suddenly bereft. She looked at the music Erik set in front of her in surprise, convinced she would not be able to sing the complicated melody.

But she was able to sing it perfectly.

Erik smiled at her, pride clearly visible in his eyes. "I sent this piece of music to the managers of the Opera House, hoping that it would be performed onstage. The incompetent soprano who was performing at the time I was living in Paris could not sing my song or interpret it the way that you have just done, Kristina." He sighed sadly. "I was forced to give up my dream to have my music performed. I have only met one other person who is able to perform my music the way you have just."

Kristina gazed at Erik with teary eyes, touched by his compliment. Closing her eyes, she leant against his side and kissed him, her hands caressing his cheeks.

* * *

Marina smiled when Kristina joined her in the dress circle of the theatre after the matinee performance. She held out the plate of catered food to Kristina as she sank down into one of the seats.

Kristina smiled as she accepted the food. She felt like a little girl, hiding away from everyone, sharing secrets with her best friend. As guilty as she felt for abandoning the company in favour of a quiet lunch with Marina, she could not bring herself to care. As soon as they were finished eating, they would rejoin the rest of the company. After all, as Erik was forever lecturing her, she had her position of company leader to think of.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Marina asked, "So what's between you and your music teacher?"

Kristina choked on her lunch and looked at Marina in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked with hope she was believable innocence.

"I saw the two of you after the show last night. I saw how you looked at each other. There's something between you…something more than your teacher/student relationship."

"You left before me last night." Kristina could not help the accusing tone in her voice. She knew the other woman was taking in interest in her life, but she could not help but worry she was spying on her. She wanted to keep her relationship with Erik a secret. She was not sure why, perhaps she did not want anyone to think any less of her because she was dating her music teacher. Maybe she was afraid that if anyone found out, Erik and her relationship would be jinxed.

"I forgot my mobile and had to go back to get; that was when I saw the two of you. He was touching your hair and you were giving him this _look_. What's going on?"

In the dim lighting, Marina saw the blush that coloured Kristina's face. She was certain that there was something her friend was not telling her.

"Nothing is going on. We have a completely professional relationship." Even as she said the words, Kristina knew them to be false. What she felt towards Erik was far from professional. She loved him and she was sure that loved her in return.

Marina laughed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But you cannot pretend that you have a 'professional' relationship. No one looks at his or her singing teacher the way you looked at yours. I just hope that you trust me enough as a friend that one day you will tell me exactly what is going on between you and your teacher."

Kristina looked at Marina in surprise. Was she her friend? Since Mietta had betrayed her, she was not sure how long it would take her to trust another. Sighing, Kristina decided that Marina deserved the truth.

"I love him," she confessed softly, contradicting her earlier statement.

Marina smiled and gave a girly giggle. "I thought as much. How does he feel…about you? Does he love you?"

"I'm not sure. Erik doesn't say much."

Nodding understandingly, Marina ran a comforting hand along Kristina's arm. She could see how much the uncertainty concerned her. "I am sure that he does."

Tired of talking about her relationship with Erik, Kristina smiled sweetly at Marina and changed the subject. "What about you and Anthony? I saw the two of you talking during the intermission. You seemed to be very…close. In fact, I think he was making eyes at you. And where did the two of you disappear to for a few minutes?"

Marina tried to look haughty but the expression quickly changed into a smile. "We went out on Sunday."

"You went out with him?" Her voice echoed through the theatre, causing the technicians to look up at her in surprise. Kristina sat forward in her seat. "_I knew it! _ You have to tell me everything!"

* * *

Rebekah Cole closed the newspaper with a snap. The article that had upset – annoyed – her was an interview with Kristina Dyas. The article spoke of how warmly Kristina had been accepted by the West End and how beautiful her voice was. She was being credited as the best lead the musical had ever seen! Kristina credited all her success with her mysterious and unnamed singing teacher.

Rebekah's parents had seen the show and had raved about how wonderful Kristina's voice was. They were still going on about the Kristina and the show – and that was two weeks ago! She would insist that Kyle take her to see her little sister perform as soon as he could get a ticket.

That turned out to be two weeks later. Ticket sales had gone through the roof since Kristina had joined the company and there was a wait to see the show – for the first time in years.

* * *

Kristina sat in the music room with Erik as he composed frantically at the piano. It really was the most curious thing! She had been standing beside the piano, rehearsing one of the songs for the charity concert that was schedule for later in the week, when Erik looked at her with glittering eyes, turned away to grab a blank staff and began to mutter to himself. She was instantly forgotten, and so sang softly to herself on the other side of the room, determined to finish the lesson with or without Erik.

She had never been present with Erik had been visited by his muse, had been struck by artistic creation. Eleanor had told her several stories of her experiences when Erik's muse came to visit, but Kristina had found it difficult to believe what she had said. Erik would go days without eating and would refuse her entry into the room. He would even go so far as to threaten to throw the metronome at her if she dared enter.

"Erik, I need to go home, it's almost three," Kristina said softly, interrupting his flow.

Looking up briefly, Erik shook his head, his fingers shaking with the need to continue with his composition. She watched his hands caress the paper as if his music – his muse – was a jealous lover that he was trying to soothe. He tucked his pen behind his ear as he thundered away again on the piano as if Kristina had never spoken.

Unfortunately she was not a vampire and needed her sleep. She had a matinee tomorrow. Her heart heavy, she sighed and made her way upstairs to the fourth floor to the guest bedrooms.

* * *

"Don't tell me that you have spilt tea on your music again, Kristina," Erik drawled in her ear as he rested his temple against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest and kissed along her cheekbones.

He wondered what she was doing in his home – music room to be precise – only six hours after she had finished her music lesson. When he saw her at the pile of music so early in the morning, he had a terrible feeling that she had ruined another set of music. From now on, he would have to insist that he got two copies of every piece of music – just to be sure.

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgot to get my music for the charity concert this afternoon. I thought it would be faster to come and get your music than to go back and get mine." She shifted slightly, needing to be on her way.

Reluctant to let her out of his embrace, Erik tried to prevent her from leaving. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his eyes closing. "Your rehearsal doesn't start for another two hours." He kissed her again in an effort to make her stay.

Kristina tilted her head back further to give Erik's cheek a kiss. When he turned his head so that her lips landed on his lips rather than his cheek, she quickly deepened the kiss. Reluctantly pulling away from his tempting lips, she said, "Marina and I were going to get coffee before I go to the rehearsal."

Erik tsked but pressed another kiss on her ear.

"When I say 'coffee' I mean a hot beverage. I was going to get a herbal tea." She kissed him again and pushed out of his arms. She danced out of his reach when he tried to grab her. "I wish you could be there this afternoon."

"I know, _ma moitié_; I do, too. But I will not have you passing up this opportunity to perform with England's most respected performers just because I am not there with you. Elaine Paige will be there, _ma moitié_, it is a perfect opportunity for you to talk with her and try and grow as a performer. I'm sure she will give you a great deal of advice." He paused as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose and then her lips. "We have gone through your songs numerous times; you know them perfectly. _You_ will be perfect. Be proud that you are performing along side John Owen-Jones, Elaine Paige and Michael Ball; some of England's finest performers. You will be in good company, _ma moitié_."

Kristina smiled in delight at Erik's reassurance. She cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him hard. "I need to go or I _will_ be late."

She headed for the door but was stopped when Erik gripped her around the waist. He escorted her down the stairs and stopped in the foyer. "We won't have a lesson tonight, I think you will have done enough singing today." He gave her a tender kiss. "I will see you tonight after the show. Now, off with you." Smiling playfully, he pointed to the front door.

Kristina shook her head, kissed him one last time and pulled the open the door.

* * *

Exam time came too soon for Kristina's liking. Never as academic as her older sister, she always struggled to remember the information her teachers tried to pack into her brain. Knowing her parents expected her grades to improve – to be as good as Rebekah's – sent Kristina into a panic and caused the dreams to occur with greater frequency.

"_Miss Daaé will be performing the lead," the manager informed the audience members who were all dressed in their finest clothes._

_Surprised by the announcement, Miss Daaé rushed offstage to change into her new costume. As she entered her dressing room, she heard the voice she knew so well. She clasped her hands behind her back to hide their shaking._

"_You will be perfect, my dear. Remember everything I taught you and you will shine."_

_The brunette smiled brilliantly in the direction of the mirror and, sensing that she was alone, changed costumes. A few minutes later, she was standing on the stage, under the bright spotlight, singing for the audience. She tried to block out the overwhelming anxiety she felt and instead focused on the music. Flawlessly she had picked up where the other soprano had left off._

This was where she belonged: on the stage as a leading lady. She could not let her fear stop her from doing what she wanted. She loved to sing and perform and basked in the glory. As long as she was performing and had her tutor by her side, her life would be perfect.

* * *

"I can't do it, Erik!" Kristina looked at him wildly and grasped his shoulders. "Please don't make me perform tonight. _I can't_!"

It was just under a week after the charity concert, which had been an absolute success. Erik had watched the show, which had been televised live throughout the United Kingdom, from the comfort of his dark house. He called her when her section was over, congratulated her briefly and promised that he would see her later that night.

The following day, to Kristina's delight, she was asked to audition for her favourite musical in Scotland. When she informed Erik, he was suitably pleased for her, but no matter how hard he tried to be happy for her, he could not hide his desire to keep her in London. The directors of other shows on the West End were quick to ask Kristina to perform for them when her current contracted ended.

Kristina's delight however, was short lived.

The phone call from her sister ruined Kristina's happiness.

"Kristina?" Erik questioned in confusion.

She jumped up from her seat and ran to the first door she found which led to Erik's rarely used study. She longed to slam the door and effectively shut Erik out from her concerns. But her years at the theatre stopped her and she found herself closing the door softly but with a pointed _snap_.

Erik immediately surged to his feet and pushed open the door to find Kristina sitting at the desk, her back to him. He looked at her, trying to understand why she was so upset that she would refuse to perform. He could not figure out why tonight was so special. He reached out to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. The moment he touched her, he felt all of her fear and helplessness. His eyes darkened as he felt for his love. She closed her eyes and calmed as she accepted the support he silently offered.

"Tell me what happened, Kristina," he requested softly. He had to know why she was so determined not to perform tonight when nothing was wrong. The only reason he would allow her to miss a performance was if she was in hospital. A long stream of unaccounted absences would not be taken well on West End.

Erik took her hands in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing circle. They both looked down to their joined hands. Blue eyes met golden, and Kristina felt the tug that she always felt when she was around him.

"Kristina?"

"Rebekah and Kyle are coming tonight." When she saw Erik's confused expression, Kristina continued. "Rebekah is my older sister. She left a message on my phone this morning saying that she was coming to the show tonight. I don't want her to see me perform."

"Why would you not want you want her to see you?"

"Because it's Rebekah! Erik you don't understand." She pulled her hands out of his and paced his sitting room.

"Help me understand, Kristina. Tell me about Rebekah." He looked at her and compelled her to explain her relationship with her sister. He did not like that he was forced to such low methods, but he did not think Kristina would ever tell him if he did not force her.

She blinked and her blue eyes went hazy. She sank back onto the settee next to him. "Rebekah was always Mum and Dad's favourite. She was always so much prettier. She got better grades at school. My parents would always compare me to Rebekah. Even my teachers compared me to her! All my life, I've been asked why I can't be more like Bek.

"Her life is perfect. She has a well-paying job, which she loves and a husband who loves her. They own their own townhouse in Belgravia. _Belgravia_, Erik! She enjoys showing me how much better she is."

Erik tilted his head to the side as he considered Kristina's concerns. He could not understand why she was so worried about her sister exploiting her Belgravia address when he lived in Mayfair. She spent so much time at his home it was basically her own.

Kristina rose from the settee and began to pace the room. She came to a stop near the window, which was hidden by the curtains. She twirled her hair tightly around her finger in her agitation. It had been such a long time since she had reverted to her nervous habits. With Erik at her side, she had not been as anxious. She turned around to face Erik and watched him cross the room in a few long strides to join her. He gently gripped her upper arms. The simple act of touching her saw a decrease in her agitation. She pulled her hand from her hair and quickly unravelled the knot, embarrassed.

"She will not be able to bear that I have finally achieved something in my life. She knows that our parents have seen me and that they enjoyed my performance. Erik, she will not be able to stand it. She will hate being second best! She will be an absolute git. She was always absolutely horrible to me when we were growing up."

"You will perform tonight, Kristina," he informed her bluntly.

"I don't want to!" she cried, close to panic.

"You _will _perform."

"Did you not hear a word I said? I do not want to perform tonight. I don't want anything to do with Rebekah. Sarah can take my role tonight."

"I do not care!" Erik shouted as he let go of her arms. "And do not even think of calling the producer. You will not miss the show for such a flimsy excuse!"

Kristina winced at Erik's sharp tone and shrank away from him. Erik held his hands out to her apologetically. He did not mean to shout or upset her. He sometimes forgot that his Kristina was a fragile and nervous creature.

She looked at him, feeling betrayed. She never imagined that Erik would force her to do something that she was adamant against. He promised that he would do anything she asked him. She was asking him to let her have the evening off and yet he would not let her. Her hurt turned to anger and she lashed out at him.

"You are trying to live through me, Erik. You want me to perform because you will not; you want to perform but because of your mask you will not. You hide from everything because of your face."

Erik looked at her with wounded golden eyes. He raised his right hand to cover the dreaded side of his face and turned his back on Kristina, not wanting her to see how she had upset him.

"Yes, I wish that I could perform my works. But I gave up on that dream long ago; well over one hundred years ago to be precise," he said sadly, defeated.

He reached out and ran a hand along her cheek. The anger faded from her eyes. She raised her hand and touched his cheek.

"Kristina, _ma moitié_, I know you do not want to perform tonight yet you must. What about all the other people whom payed to see you? You owe it to them to perform, Kristina."

She sighed, realising that Erik was right.

* * *

Kristina performed, as Erik wanted. She was nearly as nervous as she was the first night. Knowing that her sister and her husband were somewhere in the audience was distracting. But tonight she was determined to sing the best she ever had. She did precisely that. She ignored her sister and sang to Erik, giving him her soul, determined to make him proud.

At the end of the show, there was a knock at the door of Kristina's dressing room. She looked up to the mirror to see who had come to see her. There was no one there. She spun around on her stool and saw Erik standing in the doorway. Smiling, she held out her hands to him.

Erik entered the room with a smile of his own and took her hands in his and gave them a lingering kiss. "I thought I might escort you home tonight. You never know who might try to accost you at Stage Door."

She laughed and pressed a shy little kiss on his cheek. Her lips tingled. Erik flushed and released one of her hands to touch his cheek, right above the spot she had kissed. She was amazed that she – and Erik – was so shy after the passionate kiss they shared a few days ago.

"I will wait outside your room while you change." He pressed another kiss on the back of her hand and left the room.

A short time later, Kristina and Erik exited together through Stage Door. She had never stopped to wonder just how Erik managed to get through Stage Door. He probably compelled the stage door officer into allowing him to pass. She looked around, searching for Rebekah and when she did not see her sister, Kristina relaxed slightly.

That relief was only short lived.

"There's Kristina!"

She looked up to see her Rebekah and Kyle pushing through the crowd towards them. Looking up at Erik in anxiety, she gripped his arm tighter so that her nails dug into his arm.

"Kristina, you were amazing! I cannot believe how well you can sing. When you were little you would pretend your hairbrush was a microphone, I swear your voice was terrible. I'm so pleased that you are a better singer. Who is this?"

"Erik, this is my sister, Rebekah and her husband Kyle. This is Erik, my singing teacher."

"Oh, so this is the mysterious singing teacher?" Rebekah looked Erik up and down. Her eyes focused on his mask for a long moment. Erik flinched and just managed to resist the urge to cover his face. "I haven't seen you in ages, Kristina. Why do you never come to our birthday parties?"

Kristina muttered a lame excuse, which Rebekah did not seem very interested in.

"Kristina, Erik, why don't you join us for a coffee?" Kyle asked with a smile. "I'm sure Bek and Kristina would love the chance to catch up."

He knew that his wife and sister-in-law had been arguing for years. He was not entirely certain why they didn't speak. Rebekah said it was because Kristina was jealous of her. Although he was sure that it was something more than jealousy, Kyle looked forward to the day when – hopefully – the sisters would stop arguing.

"That seems like a pleasant idea."

He wanted Kristina's issues resolved. He would not have her trying to avoid a performance again because someone she did not like was in the audience. When Kristina looked up at him in shock, Erik gave her an encouraging smile.

"Why don't you both come to my home for coffee…or something else to drink?"

Kristina giggled at Erik's suggestion and buried her face in his shoulder to smother her laughter. She wondered if he was talking about tea or blood. Erik looked down at her and grinned. Her amusement fading, Kristina glanced back up at Erik, uncertainly.

"Please, trust me, _ma moitié_," he whispered softly in her ear. "I will never do anything to hurt you. I will be right beside you if you need me."

Kristina could easily imagine her snob of a sister's reaction when she saw Erik's Mayfair home with all of his antique furniture and a servant! Poor Rebekah would be so jealous that she would not be able to bear it. Erik was doing this all for her. He hated people wandering through his home, but for Kristina, he would allow it.

Kristina nodded and calmed when Erik leaned his head against Kristina's for a second. Erik and Kristina led the way to Erik's home. Just as Kristina expected, Rebekah gasped in delight – and jealousy – as she took in Erik's home.

"You live here?" Rebekah asked weakly, clearly jealous.

Erik nodded. "Kristina joins me here every morning for her singing lessons."

He showed them into the sitting room and smiled when Eleanor came in with a tray of instant coffee and a glass of juice for Kristina.

"You're having juice?" Rebekah asked as she took a sip of coffee and winced. Her sister's music teacher could afford antique furniture, yet he could not afford decent coffee.

Kristina nodded her head vigorously. "Erik says I am to be careful what I eat and drink. I need to make sure I save my energy and voice for the show."

Erik shook his head. She was going to paint him as a villain. He assumed that she must believe that she was still going to have a lesson. There was no way that he would be able to get Kristina to focus following the coffee with her long lost sister. In fact, judging by the way she was tightly gripping his arm, he would spend a great deal of time calming her.

"So, you've moved away from amateur theatre?" Rebekah asked.

"I never would have achieved it if Erik had not been there." She gave him a doting smile.

"Mum and Dad are pleased that you have finally achieved something," she continued. Rebekah did not see the way Erik and Kristina bristled at her comments.

Kristina's eyes narrowed at her sister.

"I hear ticket sales have increased," Kyle said politely. He could see the sisters were about to tear out each other's throats if he did not do something to calm the situation.

Erik nodded. "Ticket sales were quite low before Kristina came along. In fact, they were considering closing the show. Now that she is in the lead – and after those glowing reviews – the house is nearly at full capacity." He looked at Kristina proudly.

Kristina looked into Erik's eyes and, even if she had wanted to, she would not have been able to look away. She smiled softly at him, her blue eyes glowing with love. Erik had never expressed his feelings towards her and her ability quite so openly as he just had. Erik's eyes suddenly darkened.

"Yes, I think it is amazing the way you are taking West End by storm, Kristi. The article in last weekend's paper was quite interesting," Rebekah said sharply, shattering the connection between Erik and Kristina.

"The photo was great!" Kyle assured her, trying to take the sting out of Rebekah's comment. He really could not believe his wife was being so cruel to her sister.

Kristina smiled thankfully at Kyle. At least – somehow – her sister had managed to marry a nice guy.

Rebekah grunted.

Tired of her sister's attitude, Kristina shoved her finger in her face and glared. "You don't like that I am achieving something. You're jealous that I have had reviews and interviews in the newspaper. For your entire life you have been everyone's favourite, and now that I'm _London's_ favourite, you can't stand it."

Erik looked at Kristina, brimming with pride. His angel had found some courage and was standing up to her sister. He looked at the way her blue eyes sparkled with fury and smiled. He had never seen her so angry and found the look enchanting. He spared Rebekah a brief glance and smirked at her open-mouthed expression.

Kristina stood up and glared at Rebekah. Erik watched, too amazed to move for a moment. When he heard a frustrated little whimper escape, Erik stood and glared down at Rebekah.

"I think Kristina has said all that needs to be said. Eleanor will show you out."

Eleanor suddenly appeared in the room and escorted Rebekah and Kyle outside. Erik pulled Kristina into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. He had never been so proud of her as he had been tonight. Not only had she performed in front of her sister, but with him at her side, offering her support, she also stood up to her. Probably for the first time in her life. Perhaps she would gain the confidence needed to stand up to others in the future without him beside her.


	18. You'll Never Get Away From Me

**An Endless Love**

**You'll Never Get Away From Me**

Portia Black walked into one of London's many department stores after the sun had gone down. One thing that had not changed over the centuries was her love of shopping. In fact, in the twenty-first century it was even more exciting with the extended hours and vast range of goods to buy.

She browsed the racks of shoes and smiled to herself when she saw a young woman admiring a pair of red boots. She found it odd that she was not at home but rather shopping. However, there was no way Portia was going to question her good luck.

"Every woman needs a pair of red shoes."

Kristina looked up at the woman who had approached her so silently and gave her a smile. "I think I have enough shoes." She set the shoe back down on the display and then looked at them longingly.

Portia gave a pretty laugh. "A girl can never have enough shoes, dear. Are you looking for a special occasion?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I have my first Sunday night off in a few months and I plan to take full advantage of it by window shopping until the stores close." She gave Portia a smile.

"Do you work on Sundays?" Portia asked, horrified. Despite being over five hundred years old and witnessing numerous changes in medicine, technology and thought, Portia could not change her Tudor belief that Sunday was a day of rest.

"I don't work but my singing teacher does. He usually has me practice every night."

"He sounds like a veritable beast!"

Kristina was oddly offended by the stranger's attack on Erik and prepared to defend him. "He is really a wonderful person. I enjoy singing with him. He only does what he thinks is best for me."

"It seems odd that you practice at night."

Kristina took a determined step away from the woman. Something about her suddenly made her feel a little uncomfortable. "I'm used to it," she said simply, refusing to elaborate any further. "I have more shopping to do. It was…nice talking to you," she said, feeling she needed to take the rudeness out of her escape.

So, this was the mortal who had Erik's attention, Portia thought as she watched Kristina head for the exit. She had to give him credit for being consistent. He always seemed to go for the tiny women with dark curls with a voice of an angel. Knowing that Erik had chosen a woman so similar to the one who had taken his heart when she sired him did nothing to ease Portia's fury. Kristina was smitten with him. Anyone could see that she cared for him in the way she refused to be drawn into conversation about him.

How many times had she told Erik that he only needed one woman?

* * *

"Did you see the paper this morning?" Anthony asked as Marina, Kristina and he all exited Stage Door together. "Police found three bodies in the Thames the other night."

"Were they drained of blood?" Marina asked in a shaky voice as she looked around, searching for the murderer.

"Police are baffled about the murders," Anthony said with a nod and then gave an evil laugh. "It's probably a vampire or a killer mosquito!"

Kristina paled at the mention of a vampire. For a brief moment she was worried that it might have been Erik who had committee the atrocities. She shook her head, knowing that he would never do anything like that and hating that the thought had even crossed her mind. There was clearly another vampire in London who did not share Erik's feelings about human blood. She just hoped that she never encountered the killer vampire.

Marina laughed at Anthony's comment. "I think I would prefer to meet the mosquito. All you'll need is a little bit of fly spray and everything will be fine."

"I'll take the vampire, thank you," Kristina said with a small laugh, looking directly at Erik, who was waiting for her in the shadows.

Anthony shook his head in mock despair. "Typical woman! I will never understand the interest in vampires."

Kristina just smiled and waved off the couple. Once they were out of sight, she stepped up to Erik with a smile and pressed a hard but quick kiss to his lips. She always deliberately took her time changing out of her costume so that she would be the last to leave and would avoid any of her fellow actors – or the audience – seeing Erik and his mask.

"I think you would fare better with a killer mosquito than a murderous vampire. You were amazing tonight, _ma moitié_; you brought tears to my eyes," Erik praised as he pulled her into the doorway and returned her kiss. He wrapped Kristina's arm through his and led the way back to his home. "You need to be careful with the high F in the duet." He softened his criticism by brushing her hair away from her face and allowing the back of his fingers to caress her cheek as he did so. He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure. "We will work on it together tonight."

Kristina eyes flew open and smiled at the thought. She loved singing with Erik. She loved the sound of his voice. It was not often that he joined her in a duet. She fantasised that one night Erik would understudy for Anthony and together they would be able to sing the love duet between their two characters. She would not have to pretend that she was in love with him; she could just show her true feelings. She would not have to worry about Marina frowning at her from the wings because she was kissing her man.

She wrapped her arm around Erik's waist and sighed when he did the same. He tightened his grip and gave her a firm tug against his side, determined to have her close. They had only taken a few steps down the road when they were stopped. Kristina groaned, causing Erik to chuckle. She still was adjusting to being stopped at the end of every performance by cast members and strangers alike.

"Dyas, hold up!"

Erik and Kristina turned to look around at the ensemble member when he called to her. When Erik refused to loosen his grip on her waist, Kristina shifted so that she was standing at a right angle to Erik and wrapped her left arm around his body. She clung to his body tightly, refusing to be embarrassed by Erik's mask. She gave the other man a smile.

"I wanted to make sure your ankle is okay after your fall."

Erik looked down at Kristina in surprise. He looked at her sharply, trying to see any pain reflected in her eyes. "You fell? Why did you not tell me?"

"I tripped over a cord in the wings. I forgot about it. Rina made sure I had ice on it during intermission. It really doesn't hurt that much," she assured Erik with a smile. "You're a sweetie for checking on me, Alex. And you know it will take more than a sprained ankle for me to miss a show."

Erik smiled at Kristina's comment and rested his cheek against the crown of her head, his mask blending with her dark hair. He pressed a quick kiss on her hair before turning his attention back to Alex, who was still speaking.

"You know Marina screamed when she saw you go down. If the music hadn't been so loud, the audience would have heard her! Go home and rest your ankle, klutz" he said with a grin and a playful shove on her arm.

Kristina laughed and waved him off. Once he was gone, she patted Erik's chest and gave him a kiss. With a little – painful – bounce in her step, she pulled Erik along the street.

"Are you certain you are not seriously hurt? Perhaps we should have it x-rayed just in case." He sighed. "I wish you had told me, _ma moitié_," Erik chastised her gently.

"I'm sorry, Erik. It had stopped hurting so I forgot all about it." She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Will you tell me about the creatures you have encountered?"

Erik looked up at the sky and then looked at Kristina. Accepting her change of subject, he gave her a teasing smile. "Shall I tell you a ghost story, sweet? After all, it was on a night much like this one – a full moon – when I came across my first werewolf." Erik lowered his voice to an eerie pitch.

He felt Kristina shudder beside him.

"I was touring the Lake District just after the Second World War. I was taking a walk though a field, heading back to the room where I was staying when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I thought nothing of it, just a wild animal. Well, I continued on my way and the animal followed me. I then thought it might have been a child playing a prank. I stopped and demanded that whoever was following me to show themselves."

Erik paused in his narration to look at Kristina. She was clinging tightly to his arm. Her eyes were wide with fright and her face was pale. She looked carefully at her surroundings as if she searching for a werewolf in the middle of modern London.

"The next thing I knew, a giant dog was launching through the sky, straight at me. It knocked me to the ground and tried to rip my throat. He very nearly succeeded; he took a bite out of my arm. Don't worry, Kristina, we vampires heal quickly," he assured her when he heard her terrified gasp.

"How did you get away?"

"Like vampires, werewolves are afraid of silver. I had silver and gold pen in my pocket, which I eventually managed to get it out. The werewolf must have sensed the silver because it withdrew slightly. I tried to stab it with the silver tip of the pen. I didn't want to kill it and so I only managed to make a small cut. It was enough to fight it off and I was able to escape. For my effort, I burnt my fingers on the silver." He sighed heavily.

She shuddered again and held his arm even tighter. She looked up at him. "I am so glad that you got away, Erik. I don't think I want to hear any more stories that involve you risking your life. And it was mean of you to tease me."

Erik chuckled and touched her curls again.

* * *

"Now, _ma moitié_, are you ready to begin?" Erik asked half an hour later as he sat down at the piano and opened his second copy of Kristina's score to her duet. "Tonight, I will be your lover." Realising what he had said, Erik blushed. His hands shaking with embarrassment, he covered his mask, hiding himself from Kristina. He turned away from her and silently cursed his parapraxis. "I mean I will sing Anthony's part."

Kristina grinned, realising that he had given a great deal about himself away in that little comment. She would prefer to be singing opposite Erik rather than Anthony. She touched her hand to his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Feeling slightly mollified, Erik nodded and began to play.

They ran through the duet a couple of times. By the fourth time, Kristina had forgotten that she was pretending to love Erik. She sang to him with all her heart, her emotions in her eyes.

Erik looked up from the music to gaze at Kristina. He saw the emotion in her eyes and wondered for a moment what it was that he saw. Kristina smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. Her hand travelled to his face and she gently caressed the soft leather of the mask. Erik was too enthralled by her expressive blue eyes to notice. When she would have kissed him – as she was expected to do on stage – he pulled away and reached for another score.

"I thought we might try something different tonight," he said huskily as he tried to calm his emotions and his overwhelming desire to snog Kristina. Even though he did not need it, he set the music in front of him and ran his fingers lovingly over the notes.

Kristina glanced quickly at the score. Her fingers joined his, gliding over the pages. She looked at their dovetailed fingers and then glanced at Erik's eyes. The look of desire in his eyes was a surprise. She gave the score another look, this time paying closer attention to the music and the lyrics.

"You wrote this, didn't you?"

Erik nodded, carefully watching her reaction to gauge her response as she read the duet he wrote decades ago. Tears filled her eyes as she read through the lyrics. It was so beautiful and tragic. Erik wiped away her tears with his fingertip and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I would like you to sing this with me tonight, Kristina," he said softly. "It has never been sung aloud. _Never_," he repeated at her shocked expression. "I want you to sing it for me, _ma moitié_. I cannot imagine any other woman doing it justice." Not even Christine, he realised dazedly.

Since he had known Kristina, Erik found himself thinking less and less of his Christine. No, he reminded himself, she was no longer his; she never had been _his_. As he thought less of Christine, Erik found himself thinking of Kristina whenever he was not at her side.

At the beginning, he simply saw her as another Christine – in looks, personality and profession. She was his modern day Christine Daaé. However, Kristina meant more to him than that. She was no longer his substitute Christine, the next best thing to the real thing, a second chance to have the woman he loved.

He adored Kristina. He loved the way she found something to laugh at when she found out he was a vampire and the way she did not run away screaming when she saw him for the first time. Under his loving care, she had grown in ways he had never expected. Her voice blossomed and she was slowly growing more confident. She was quickly becoming a woman he could imagine spending the rest of his unnaturally long life with. He was beginning to wish that he could recover his mortality and grow old with Kristina.

Kristina smiled through her tears. She had never expected such a beautiful compliment from Erik. She sat beside him on the stool, her leg pressed against his. Erik looked at her in surprise for a brief moment before he turned back to the piano and began to play.

Erik's voice rang through the room and up to the higher levels of the house. The notes were written with his own voice in mind. Kristina almost convinced herself that Erik had composed the song with her voice in mind.

However, there was one particular phrase in the song that Kristina had particular trouble with. The melody was difficult and the combination of notes unusual. She botched it once and struggled through it a second time. Even if she did not know she had sung the wrong notes, the way Erik cocked his head, as if replaying the notes, his lips turning down the corners, would have been indication enough. When Erik went to guide her, she gripped his face in her hands and kissed him, effectively putting an end to the lesson.

With his mask covering half of his face, it was hard for Kristina to kiss him deeply, properly. She pulled the mask from his face and set it carefully on the piano before tugging his lips back against hers. Resisting her, Erik looked down at Kristina's passion-filled blue eyes, still unable to believe that she was willingly kissing him without his mask. With a whimper, she gently cupped his face and kissed him until he surrendered.

* * *

Erik could not believe how things were progressing. Kristina was well established in West End. She now actually sought his company and touch. But beneath it all, he could not help but worry that something would go wrong. Nothing in his life ever went smoothly.

Erik sat in the business class seat bound for London from France, pleased that only a few people would see him, and that he would not be cramped in the tiny seats. If he had hoped that being in the air would calm his racing mind, he was sadly disappointed; his mind would not be still. He could not help but worry about how Kristina had fared without him for three days. However, for his own peace of mind and self-control, he couldn't have picked a better time to leave her. But more than that, he worried about what his trip had done to him.

He told Kristina that he had some unfinished business to take care of in France that needed his immediate attention. She had not looked convinced, certain that his sudden desire to go back to France had something to do with his life before he became a vampire. But, nervously, she had decided to trust him and let him go with a weak smile.

All too clearly, he recalled the way she had clung to him and kissed him – almost violently – at Heathrow airport. The need to get through the security check interrupting his embrace with Kristina, Erik set her away and into Eleanor's arms before rushing away so that he wouldn't change his mind about leaving her.

Worried how Kristina would cope without him in her tiny flat for a few days, Erik insisted that she stay with Eleanor. At least she would have company and his fledgling would be able to ensure that Kristina ate the right foods.

The trip to France had been more difficult than he expected. The journey to see Christine's grave, to say goodbye to his first love, had been torturous. The inscription on the tombstone made his heart clench. Not only had she been Raoul's wife, but she had also given him at least one child. Christine's child, the one he always thought would be his own, belonged to another man.

She deserved more than what Raoul had given her. She hadn't deserved to live as an outcast from society with the Comte because of her profession. And yet, that was precisely what she would have endured had she become his wife. No matter which man she chose to marry, she would have ended up ostracised from society.

Christine would always be his first love, and until recently, he imagined his only love. But since he had found Kristina, he knew that that was no longer the case. Being so close to Christine, and yet so far from her, brought back memories and feelings that he had thought were long gone. But the time had come to say goodbye to her and all she represented. Christine represented his old life; his life as the Phantom of the Opera.

Kristina was the woman he loved, the woman who was at his side now. She was his future. She would always represent his life as the Vampire of the Opera, and with her at his side he would be able to forget about what he had done, and what he was.

Erik knelt at the grave, pointedly ignoring the grave to Christine's left and traced the engraving with a gentle finger. Christine had taught him so much: honesty, compassion and love.

He spared one last glance for Christine's grave before he stood, eager to return to Kristina.

* * *

Left to her own devices while Erik was in France conducting some mysterious business, Kristina explored his house from the fourth floor to the lower ground floor. After her performance one night, she perused the contents of the bookcases that lined the walls of Erik's combined library and sitting room. Her fingertips grazed the spines of the leather bound volumes, many in languages she did not understand. An assortment of antique items were scattered throughout the books. She picked up a bust of a composer and turned it over carefully in her hands to examine it before setting it back down.

Finding a series of fashion journals dating from 1879 to 1881, Kristina delightedly opened the books, marvelling at the way women's fashioned changed over such a short period of time. Finally reaching the 1881 journal, she paused at a beautiful silk and lace wedding gown. Longingly, Kristina traced the lace cuff and the bow at the bustle with the tip of her finger. Dismissing the peculiar sense of familiarity, she closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

Continuing her study, her eyes fell on a dark brown, leather box that Erik had placed on one of the lower shelves. Intrigued by the unmarked box, Kristina pulled it from the shelf and sat down, cross-legged on the floor to go through the contents.

She pulled out the contents of the box, amazed as she flicked through scripts for a dozen plays, all of which looked well-thumbed. She did not recognise most of the plays; she was however incredibly surprised to see a copy of the script of _Lady Chatterley's Lover._ As she continued to read through the scripts, Kristina found another in similar vein to the classic work. Relieved that Erik wasn't there to find her snooping through his house, Kristina continued reading the plays.

"Kristina."

She looked up from her reading when Erik called to her softly, her eyes widened with shock. Erik expected to be away for four or five days, and yet he was standing in the doorway, and clearly had been there for a while, watching her read. He looked at her, his head cocked to the side, assessing her, his fingers quivering as if he wanted to pull the scripts from her hands and put them safely back in their box. Erik's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink as he avoided her eyes. His eyes burned into the scripts that were scattered over the floor. He covered his face with his hands, mortified.

"I see you have found my scripts," he finally said, his voice strained as he lowered his shaking hands. He blinked, clearly tired from his brief but emotional journey.

Kristina nodded, guilty that Erik had caught her snooping. He stepped into the room and knelt in front of Kristina. His brows furrowed slightly as his hand reached out across the space that separated them and paused without touching her. Kristina cringed, worried that he would lash out at her. Erik tilted his head as he tried to understand why she pulled away from him. He lightly touched her cheek, pleased that this time she did not flinch. The backs of his fingers glided lightly over her cheek.

Pulling his attention away from Kristina's guilty expression, Erik began to put the scripts back into the box. In his haste to belatedly hide what Kristina had already seen, he missed the one she had been reading. He stood and cradled the box protectively against his chest for a moment before putting it away in the bookcase.

To be close after being away from her for days, and smelling her blood was almost too much to bear. He sat at the opposite side of the room from her, determined to put some space between them. Still unable to meet her eyes, Erik clasped his hands trying to still their shaking and sighed loudly.

"This is very interesting reading, Erik." She smiled at his strained expression as she held up the book to him so that he would be able to read the title. "I never would have thought you would have this kind of literature," she said in a husky tone with a wicked smile.

Blushing deeper, he gave a jerky nod, preferring not to speak of what she had found. He had enough trust in Eleanor that she would not go prying in his boxes. However, he should have known better to leave something so tempting in front of Kristina. Damn, curious woman!

He would have to carefully go through his house to make sure that she had put everything back in its place. Upon his return home, he had made his way to the library and immediately noticed several drawers had not been completely closed. Kristina had been snooping!

"I didn't recognise some of the pieces; the one with the Harrows for example," she said as she rose to her feet and went to sit on his lap.

Erik's blushed brighter than before, and held his breath, trying to resist the urge to sink his teeth into her neck. He could not believe she was deliberately bringing up one of the few plays with a great deal of adult content…while sitting on his lap. That was certainly one play he would have preferred she _never _found. He was not foolish enough to believe that Kristina did not know of the darker side of love, but he would have preferred that she did not find out about it from him. All he ever wanted to do was to protect her.\

Kristina pulled his mask from his face and gently blew on his cheek, allowing it to feel her breath and the early morning air. Erik closed his eyes in pleasure. He had not realised just how he missed her touch and how much he _needed _it. Christine had never touched him like that. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was written by Anthony Crowley – an Australian," Erik said tightly, aware of the script she was referring to. "He also directed and designed the show."

Nodding, Kristina continued her interrogation. "There was a play in that box, _Don Juan Triumphant; _you wrote it, didn't you?" When Erik nodded, Kristina continued, "You haven't finished it. Why not?"

"I swore that if I ever finished it, it would be my time to die. Since I am immortal, there seems little point even trying to keep the promise I made myself," he explained with a suffering sigh.

Kristina looked at Erik in surprise. She had not realised that he thought about death so often – and what a shock it must have been to him, knowing that it would never come. It would have been difficult for him to give up his opera as if it did not matter all because of a promise he made himself.

"One of your songs has very…provocative lyrics. Judging by your directions, Don Juan knows what the lyrics are all about and isn't backward about being forward. Yet the female does nothing more than touch him awkwardly and smile flirtatiously. How can she not understand what it's all about and be more direct?" Kristina shook her head in disgust.

Erik chuckled at Kristina's naiveté, reminding himself that she was from a different time. "When I wrote that, _ma moitié_, it was the end of the nineteenth century. Women didn't know quite as much about _life_ as they do now. The character is only twenty and knows nothing about what goes on between a man and a woman. Despite the lyrics, I didn't want her acting like any other trollop and destroying that beautiful innocence." He paused and looked intently at Kristina, willing her to understand what life had been like for women…and how he intended the female lead to be portrayed in his opera. "That's why it is such a challenge for Don Juan to seduce her. It wouldn't have been normal – or acceptable – for her character to be forward."

Contemplating his words, Kristina toyed with the hair at the nape of Erik's neck, saying nothing.

"Would you ever allow me to perform in something like that or _Lady Chatterley's Lover_?" Kristina asked, carefully watching Erik's reaction. She was quite certain of his response. His fangs began to lengthen with his arousal, Kristina's eyes widened and then immediately darkened. When they were together, he tried to so hard to control his urges that she sometimes forgot exactly _what _he was. "This scene in particular—" she opened the script to a love scene – "looks rather interesting."

Erik jerked his head back and looked at Kristina, his brows furrowed as he tilted his head to the side to look at her. The vixen, with her coy look, was deliberately tormenting him, trying to force a reaction from him. The impulse to kiss her, love her and drain her was almost too much. His fingers curled around her hips and lifted her from his lap and set her beside him.

He pulled the script out of her grasp and set it aside. "You may perform any of these works," he said slowly with a nod to the box of scripts as he gently held her hands. His French accent was thick with emotion. "However if you do, I would expect that you find a _tasteful _way to act the scenes; one that did not involve any physical contact or the removal of your clothes. I will not have you performing so wantonly in front of a crowd of perfect strangers. _You are mine; not London's_."

Kristina smiled, pleased at Erik's possessive streak and dropped a kiss onto his cheek. "How did your business in France go?" she asked, turning serious.

"It has all been finalised and I do not think I will have to go back there again," he said, caressing her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"You never said what your business was about."

"Didn't I?" he asked vaguely, refusing to elaborate any further.

* * *

"Erik, Erik!" He ignored Eleanor and continued on his way up the stairs to his bedroom. "I have to tell you something before you go upstairs."

"Not now. I am tired and I want to go to bed."

Eleanor nervously followed him up the flight of stairs and stopped on the landing. She stood behind him for a second before deciding that it would be best if she retreated downstairs to her bed.

"Good morning, Erik, dear. I did not think you would make it home before the dawn."

Erik turned to the owner of the sweet voice. He winced when he saw his sire leaning against the doorjamb, studying her nails. "What do you want?"

He hoped never to see Portia again. Unfortunately that was not to be. The woman – vampire – had caught him in a moment of weakness and had changed his life forever. He had been walking in the very early hours of the morning the day after he sent Christine off with her little Raoul. He had spent the last day crying, mourning the loss of his love, contemplating using his Punjab lasso on himself.

He was walking through the _Bois _when he had met the lovely Portia. She was everything Christine was not. Her hair was golden and her eyes were an amazing shade of blue. She had spoken to him so softly and promised that he could have the world. He could have unlimited power. He could have anything he wanted. She just asked one thing in return.

Erik had foolishly given it.

That was one hundred and twenty-eight years ago.

He did not know how he failed to sense Portia. Clearly he was so distracted by Kristina that he failed to notice that his sire was near. As part of the bond that was forged between a fledgling vampire and his sire at the moment the soul was taken, the two vampires would have a permanent connection. They would know whenever the other was near. Now that he knew that Portia was in London, the blame for deaths could be placed at her feet.

"That is no way to treat me, Erik," Portia crooned as she touched his mask.

He jerked away from her touch. "What the hell do you want?"

"My! You are cranky. I have not seen you this mad since you were infected. Is it because you've lowered yourself to eating _animal _blood?"

"Why have you called, Portia?" he asked, ignoring her comment. "You have already caused enough chaos here in London. I thought you would have enough sense to try and remain unnoticed."

Portia gave a wicked laugh, not bothering to disabuse Erik of the notion that she was behind the deaths of the people found in the Thames. "I was passing through and I heard you were in London. I thought I might stay with you a while."

"No."

"Oh, come now, Erik," she said sweetly, wrapping her hands around his upper arm. "I know you have several spare bedrooms here."

"Go find a hotel; there are plenty here in London."

Portia's eyes turned an alarming shade of red. Her teeth began to lengthen and her nails cut through Erik's shirt and into his skin. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am your sire. Without me, you would have died a century ago!"

Erik pushed her away from him, sending her crashing into the wall. "You will not be staying here. I want nothing more to do with you. Now, get out of my home."

"Are you worried about your woman finding us together? Do not look so surprised, Erik, dear; I have seen the two of you together. She is a very pretty little thing. All those lovely dark curls and that young, sweet blood. Oh, and her eyes! They are a remarkable shade of blue. One could be forgiven for thinking them green."

Erik looked at her in horror, too shocked to move. She had seen Kristina. Judging by the fact that she knew her eyes were often mistaken for green, she had obviously been in very close contact to her. She probably had even spoken to her without Kristina even knowing it.

"Have you tasted her, Erik? Of course you have not tasted her," she answered her own question with a laugh. "You have done nothing more than taken the occasional sip from mortals since we parted ways in '37. You prefer pig blood." Her nose turned up in disgust.

"I realised that there are other ways to satisfy my need for blood without ripping out the throat of a mortal. I will not touch Kristina. I will not taint her with this curse."

"A curse, Erik?" Portia repeated in shock. "It is not a curse; it is a gift. You have forgotten that." She went to fling open the windows and breathed in the fading night air. She had best hurry if she was not to drift away, nothing more than a pile of ashes in the morning breeze. She climbed up onto the windowsill and turned back to Erik. "But I can show you and your little _Kristina_ what a remarkable gift it is to be a vampire."

"Leave her out of this, Portia!" he shouted at her, but it was too late. Portia had disappeared into the night.

For the first time in over a century, Erik knew fear. Portia was mad. She knew of Kristina's existence and her importance in Erik's life. Portia had been near his love without his knowledge. He reached for the phone and dialled Kristina's number. All he heard was an engaged signal. She had probably taken the phone off the hook while she slept.

He had to warn her. As soon as the sun set.


	19. Is Anybody There?

**An Endless Love**

**Is Anybody There?**

For once the sun was shining and was heating Londoners and tourists alike. Kristina wiped the sweat from her forehead. In order to escape the heat, she decided to join the flocks of tourists at National Gallery for a cheap day of air-conditioned entertainment. In the early afternoon she left the Gallery and stared out at the crowds of Londoners wading in the fountains surrounding Nelson's Column.

She slipped off her shoes, sat down on the edge of the fountain and swished her feet in the water. Cupping her hands in the water, she splashed the water over her arms and her neck. Feeling instantly cooler, Kristina allowed herself a few moments of peace, oblivious to the overt threat that she and Erik now faced. She rested her face in her hands and tried to block out the shouting and laughing.

The sound of someone rushing through the water caused Kristina to look up from her daydream. She grimaced when she saw Roy and Mietta running through the fountain to where she was sitting. For a moment she considered running, but decided against it. Erik had taught her to take a stand. She had managed to stand up to her sister with Erik at her side, she was positive that she could do it without him. Besides, it was time that she dealt with what had happened all those months ago. She was ready –strong enough – to deal with him now.

"Hiya, Kristina," Mietta greeted her brightly.

"You haven't responded to any of the messages that Mietta and I sent," Roy complained.

"I know. I don't have anything to say to you," Kristina responded tartly as she stood up so that Roy and Mietta weren't looming over her.

"We both want to apologise to you, Kristi," Mietta said, shooting Roy an annoyed look. He was not helping the situation. "What we did was wrong. We should have told you. Roy should have ended your relationship when I told him. Kristina, we are so sorry."

"You should be," she responded sharply. "What do you mean that you told Roy to break up with me?" She gave Roy a furious look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I felt terrible for carrying on behind your back. I asked him to break up with you, but he wouldn't."

"It that true?" Kristina asked as she turned to Roy. "You sod! You bloody cheating sod!" She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. Parents were giving her a warning looks; they did not like the three adults arguing in the fountain where their children were playing.

"I cannot begin to tell you how upset I was when I saw the two of you together. I felt so betrayed not only by my boyfriend but also by my best friend. You do not do that to people you care about. But I've realised that that was the best thing you could have done."

Mietta and Roy looked at her in confusion.

"I am with Erik now and I could not be happier. If I hadn't found the two of you together, I would still be with you, Roy, silently craving more. Erik gives me more than you could and he gives it all to me unconditionally. He _loves _me." She stepped over the edge of the fountain and waited for her feet to dry before she put her shoes back on. "I hope the two of you last."

With a slight bounce in her step, Kristina walked the short distance to West End. She arrived half an hour early and passed the time with a bit of mirror work. Erik would be pleased with her. She talked to Mietta and Roy rationally and didn't cry…or swear too much. If she had not had the bravery to confront Rebekah with Erik at her side, she would never have been able to stand up to Mietta and Roy.

* * *

Erik looked at Kristina's beaming face and all thought of telling her the truth about Portia fled from his mind. With her looking so very happy and pleased with her flawless and poignant performance tonight, to tell her the sad truth of what was to become of her life was impossible.

Kristina stood on her toes to give Erik a quick kiss and then wrapped her arms around his arm, holding him close. The tension in Erik's arm surprised her but she shrugged it off.

Erik could sense something beyond a brilliant performance bursting to get out of Kristina's mouth. But he knew her well enough to know that, in time, when she was ready, she would tell him whatever was playing on her mind. Something had changed today that had had a significant impact on her performance.

"I saw Roy and Mietta yesterday," she said softly, aware that it was past midnight as they walked together down the street at a leisurely pace. It had not taken her long to learn to differentiate days once the clock struck midnight.

"How did that meeting go?" Erik encouraged for more information before he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She stopped and held his hands in both of hers. "I told them how I felt and I what I thought of their behaviour." She tilted her head back and offered him a quick kiss. "Do you know what I said to them? I told them that Roy's cheating on me was the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Erik looked at her, slightly confused. "I don't understand."

"If I hadn't have broken up with Roy, I would never be with you. No matter what may or may not have been between us, I would never had done anything to Roy."

Grinning, Erik kissed her lightly on her lips. "It is a big step that you are finding the positives in this situation."

Returning his grin, Kristina clung to his arm, noting with a great deal of satisfaction that the tension had finally drained from his body.

After their music lesson, Kristina was surprised when, rather than taking her straight home, Erik sat with her, staring at her delicate face. As much as he tried to not to think about Portia and her threats, he could not block her out of his mind. He was scared of losing her and so took the time just drink in her appearance so that he wouldn't forget her in case he did lose her. He could sense Kristina's confusion, but decided to ignore it.

"Would you consider living with me, Kristina?"

The sound of Erik's voice broke Kristina out of her reverie. She had been so lost in her thoughts that when he did finally speak, she was surprised. Blinking at him, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?" she asked, too taken aback to be polite.

Erik struggled to think of a plausible reason. He had not expected her to question him. He could not believe that he had just asked to live with him. It would never have happened in his day; it was just not done. Although it was now accepted, it was a distressing indicator of just how nervous he was about Kristina's safety. This was one progression in society that he never thought to be a part of. "I would like you close to me."

Kristina gave him a slow smile. "Do you miss me during the day?"

"Every moment I'm not with you," Erik confessed softly, tightening his grip on her hand.

Kristina smiled at his answer. "I feel the same way. But I am not going to move in with you." There was no way that she would give up her freedom to live with Erik until she was sure that he loved her. She wanted to be sure he wanted her and would not evict her the moment he tired of her.

Erik nodded in defeat. He had not expected her to agree to his request. "Well, _ma moitié_, I will take you home. Perhaps you might return the favour and allow me to stay with you until dawn."

"But I'll be asleep." Surely he would allow her to sleep and would not expect her to be awake the entire time, conversing with him.

"I am certain you will be beautiful when you sleep."

Kristina nodded, unconvinced, and soon she was tucked in her bed with Erik sitting beside her, stroking her hair as she fell asleep. When she awoke through the night, Erik was still there, smiling affectionately down at her.

* * *

It was a dull, overcast day as Erik, tense, walked down one of the many West End streets to the theatre. He had not planned to attend the matinee, but when he sensed Portia in the theatre district, he panicked and changed his mind. He assumed that she was somewhere nearby having lunch before she went to a show. One thing that clearly had not changed was her passion for theatre.

He paused as horror made him stare, too scared to move.

Kristina was laughing with a blonde outside Stage Door. He cried her name and began to race forward. The blonde she had been talking to turned at the sound. She was not Portia. He breathed a sigh of relief even as he berated himself for his unthinking reaction.

Kristina looked at Erik with a considering gleam in her eye as she introduced Erik to her friend. She wondered what had caused him to call out her name as if she was about to be run over by a cab. The look of fear in his eyes shocked her.

Something had been troubling him for the last week and a half. He was reluctant to allow her to be alone during evening hours. His reaction to her friend – whatever had caused it – was the final clue. He was scared for her. _Terrified_, in fact. But why? She would have to ask him. But now was not the time.

* * *

"You fool!" Erik hissed to himself as he ran his trembling fingers over his mask. "Fool!"

Why had he reacted before he had taken a moment to think and consider the situation? If he had but stopped to think, he would have realised that the woman was not Portia; she was too short and did not dress the way Portia always did.

How much longer could he hide the truth from her? How long could he pretend that he was sticking to her all night merely because he could not bear to be away from her?

He would have to tell her the truth…in a few days. He needed to summon his courage before he carried out that awkward conversation.

* * *

When the sun set, Erik headed straight to the theatre where he knew Kristina would be warming up for the performance. The time had finally come for Kristina to know that an insanely jealous vampire was stalking her. He had almost made it through Stage Door when he was stopped.

"Who are you?"

"I need to see Kristina. It's urgent."

Now that he had decided to tell her the truth, he had to tell her now before he lost his nerve.

"You're not on the list; you're not seeing her," the stage door officer responded. No doubt this man was another diehard fan who would not wait until the end of the show in the hope of getting Kristina's autograph.

"I need to get to her dressing room," Erik hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes turning pure gold.

"No problem. You know the way to her dressing room," the other man responded mindlessly.

Erik gave the man a quick nod and headed through the green room and turned right at the cross over before walking down the hallway to her dressing room. He paused in front of the door and listened to Kristina perform her scales for a second or two. He pushed open the door without bothering to knock.

"Kristina."

She spun around when she heard her name whispered so softly. She gave Erik a beatific smile and ran into his arms, her scales forgotten. "What on earth are you doing here?" She went to kiss him on the lips but noticed that he was distracted. In the end, she settled on a kiss on the cheek before she pulled away and looked at him again, concerned.

"I needed to see you."

She touched his mask and smiled when he did not pull away. "It's clearly very important if you have come here before the show. I know you wouldn't dream of distressing me before a performance. What is it?" She took his hands and led him back to the table. She wanted to tell him about her afternoon, but realised with a sinking feeling that now was not the time.

Erik stared at Kristina. He had not thought how he would warn her away from Portia. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "There is a vampire in London that-"

"I know."

"You _know_?" Erik repeated in shock. He wondered how she knew about Portia. He froze at the thought of Portia approaching Kristina for a second time. The things she could do if to Kristina if she ever found her…

"Of course. How long did you think it would take me to discover that Eleanor is also a vampire?"

Erik began to pace the small dressing room. "I do not mean Eleanor. There is another; one much more dangerous than either Eleanor or myself."

"Has he or she been committing all of those horrid murders?" Kristina asked, repulsed by the primal nature of the vampire.

Erik nodded grimly, too concerned for Kristina's wellbeing to take offence at her question. "Her name is Portia. She is my sire."

"Your sire?"

"Yes. She was the one who turned me into a vampire one hundred and twenty-eight years ago. She is now in London." He paused and gazed into Kristina's dazed blue eyes. "She knows about you and how important you are to me. She is close."

"What do you mean 'she is close'?"

"She always enjoyed Shakespeare and the theatre; I think she is somewhere in theatreland this very night."

Kristina sank down on to the stool in front of the mirror and tried to look at Erik in the mirror. She shook her head when she realised she could not conduct the conversation that way since he had no reflection. She turned on the stool and looked at him. "How do you know this?"

Erik winced. He hoped that he would never have to tell Kristina about the relationship between a sire and his fledgling. It was something a mortal could never hope to understand. He did not want Kristina knowing the truth of what he was. Nor did he want her to know that he would always have a bond with Portia whether he wanted it or not.

"Leave it alone, Kristina." His eyes glowed pure gold.

"Okay," she agreed, without knowing why she had surrendered so quickly. "No," she said after an internal struggle. She blinked rapidly as fought against with her desire to obey him and her need to know what happened between him and Portia. She gripped the fabric of his shirt. "Tell me."

Erik stared at her in surprise. Never had a mere mortal been able to resist the pull of his compulsion. He had compelled a mortal to obey him and always had his orders obeyed. He puzzled over Kristina's sudden ability to resist him.

"When a vampire creates another vampire, an unbreakable psychic bond is forged. This bond allows us to know whenever the other is near. Portia and I have such a bond." He could not tell her of the telepathic link that also existed between most sires and their fledglings.

Kristina looked at him, her eyes dark pools of hurt. She could not believe that Erik had such a strong bond with another person. She could not believe that the other person was not herself. She noticed the way that he studiously avoided making eye contact with her. At the moment, he was running his fingers over her period style costumes. A little seed of doubt planted in Kristina's head as she wondered just what Erik and Portia's relationship was like all those years ago.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"It is the sire's responsibility to teach the fledgling to be a vampire and the vampires' ways. I stayed at Portia's side for more than fifty years. During that time she taught me how to be a vampire. She was brutal, Kristina. She took pleasure in the violence. For a while, I did too."

Kristina clutched her stomach as she imagined the scene of Erik and Portia feeding together. If it was anything like her dream, she did not think she ever wanted to hear about Erik and Portia feeding together _ever_ again.

"I did not mind – I knew no better. However, one day I met another vampire. Anastasia showed me another way to take what I needed without murdering. I abandoned Portia and travelled with Ana for a decade as I learnt from her. Any vampires I have accidentally created, I have taught Ana's way of feeding; _not _Portia's."

He sighed as he reached out with an unsteady hand and pushed her hair from her face. "I think you would have liked Ana, Kristina. She was one of the most intelligent and kind hearted women I have ever met. She had a remarkable ability to know what to say to make you feel better."

Pulling himself from his reverie, Erik continued, serious. "Portia was furious that I had left her in favour for younger vampire. She is angry that I have softened and have created a new generation of gentler vampires. She has been the only woman in my life in over one hundred years. But now I have you, Kristina. Portia does not like the fact that, yet again, she is being replaced."

Erik saw the fear in Kristina's eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her. "I just want you to be careful, _ma moitié_. You should be safe enough during the day, but I want you to be extra vigilant at night. Do not allow anyone you do not know into your flat and do not walk the streets alone. Stay out of the dark, _ma moitié_."

"You don't think she will do anything, do you?" she asked in a tremulous voice as she covered his hands with her own and closed her eyes to block out the threat.

Erik hated that he had scared her. But she had to be cautious. "I hope that she will not."

* * *

"You coped very well tonight," Erik whispered to Kristina as they sat opposite each other at the breakfast table during the break. "I didn't mean to upset you tonight, _ma moitié_, but I had to let you know about Portia before anything could happen to you. I would never let her do anything to you; you know that, don't you?"

"I know, Erik. I _am_ glad that you told me."

"Are you really?" he asked, racked with guilt. "You have just found out that you are being hunted by a five hundred year old vampire. It would be okay if you weren't fine with it, Kristina."

"I know that, Erik. I'm confused by it all. I don't understand why I'm in the middle of this when I've done nothing but care about you."

Erik cocked his head as he considered Kristina's words. His hands shaking, he released his grip on one of her hands and stroked her cheek. He chose his words with care so as not to scare her. "Portia is a very jealous, possessive woman. It would not matter who you are, she would still have something against you."

Kristina pulled her hand out from under Erik's and pushed her chair away from the table. Turning her back on him to hide her fear, she stared blankly at the notes on the fridge. The papers blurred as her eyes filled with tears she willed not to fall. She wrapped her arms around her waist to ward off the tremors of fear.

Sensing the thoughts that were going though her head, Erik followed her into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her body and waited for her to relax and return the embrace. He silently gave her whatever strength he could to give her the courage to fight Portia. Finally, her arms tightened around his waist and clung to him tightly as she tucked her head under his chin. The tears she tried to prevent fell, soaking Erik's shirt.

"Promise me you won't stop caring about me, angel. I could not bear it if you stopped caring about me if you thought that would fend off Portia," he begged softly.

"_Never_," she whispered earnestly, tightening her grip on his waist to prevent him from leaving when he tried to step away from her.

"I swear to you, _ma moitié_, I will do everything I can to protect you from Portia."

Kristina nodded against Erik's chest, feeling safe for the first time since he had broken the news to her. They stood in silent companionship for a few minutes. Both took comfort in the physical contact, not feeling the need to say anything out loud.


	20. You Okay Honey?

**An Endless Love**

**You Okay Honey?**

"Kristina's not home."

Erik turned around to face the owner of the voice, careful to keep his mask from her view. The sun had gone down an hour ago, and Kristina was clearly gallivanting around London, ignoring the threat Portia posed. "Do you know where she went?" he asked the neighbour as he pulled Kristina's key from his pocket.

She shook her head. "She keeps to herself and doesn't talk to her neighbours much any more. Actually, today was the first time in months that I actually _saw _her! I guess working in West End causes you to keep odd hours."

Erik nodded brusquely and heaved a silent sigh of relief when the lock clicked open, eager to be away from the nosy neighbour. Quickly, he closed the door behind him with a snap and shook his head in despair at the mess. It was now part of their tradition that Erik would wait outside while Kristina did a quick tidy. He shook his head with a smile. She clearly expected to be home before he came to pick her up for her lesson.

With Kristina absent, Erik took the time to examine her home and find out more about his woman. He quelled his guilt with the knowledge that when he had left her alone in his house, she had looked through everything she could get her hands on. Wandering into her bedroom, Erik shook his head in despair when he saw an even greater mess than what was in the TV room. There was a pile of shoes in the corner – including a pair of clearly new red boots. _That_ sight set him aback for a moment; Portia had an addiction for red shoes. Lots of women wore red shoes. Shrugging, he continued his examination of her room and chuckled when he saw the pile of vampire novels beside the bed. As if she was going to find the truth out about vampires in fiction!

He wandered into her kitchen, prepared to check her fridge for contraband and stopped when he saw his name. She had left him a note.

_My Erik,_

_Marina and I are spending the day shopping at Bond Street. We were thinking of having an early tea so I may be a little late. I'll try to make it back to my flat before sunset. Don't panic if I'm a little late. I'll never miss a music lesson with you._

_Yours, Kristina._

Erik smiled at the note she had obviously written in a hurry. _My Erik._ He liked the sound of that. Perhaps she was beginning to love him as he always wanted to be loved. He pulled the note from the fridge and tucked it into the chest pocket of his coat. Returning to her bedroom to retrieve a vampire novel, Erik settled down to wait Kristina's return.

* * *

The company sat in the green room chatting, mucking around and laughing between the matinee and the evening performance. Kristina did her best to block out the noise as she attempted to read while Anthony and Marina played a game of table football with a ball of scrunched up paper; playfully goading each other amid a great deal of silent, meaningful looks.

Putting her book aside with a disgruntled thud, she pulled out her score and sang through the duet, which she felt had not been up to Erik's exacting standards. She found herself a quiet, deserted corner and ran through the song. Once she was certain she had the notes down, she wandered through the room singing to herself, the song now stuck in her head.

She glanced over at the far end of room where the ensemble members were sitting in a little circle on the floor, singing one of _her _songs. She listened to them carefully, wondering if any of them had any hidden talents and would soon be looking for a supporting role. Kristina's lips turned down at the corners as she tilted her head to the side, silently replaying the notes in her head. No, she thought silently, they could keep dreaming.

When she was sure she would be able to perform perfectly tonight in Erik's presence, she went to cheer for Marina. She pulled up a chair and set it beside the table. Growing bored of the childish game after two minutes, she decided to make up a little war cry for Marina whenever she scored a goal. The three were giggling at Kristina's song when they heard the Stage Door Officer raise her voice.

Kristina's face fell as she folded in on herself, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. She was terrified that Portia was trying to get backstage to get her. Ever since Erik had warned her of Portia and the threat she posed, she had been living on edge. She crossed her arms protectively over her breasts and went to investigate. She wandered nervously through the crossover and stopped out of sight to see who was arguing with the officer, silently hoping that it wasn't Portia. She began to shake when she realised that if the Stage Door Officer could not prevent Erik from seeing her, she would not be able to stop Portia.

She looked at the deliveryman with two bouquets of flowers and wondered what the fuss was.

"I was told I had to give this to Kristina Dyas," the man insisted. "A man paid me an extra ten quid to see them delivered to her."

"I will take them back to her in the Green Room," Doreen said amiably.

"Can't you call her out?"

The officer fixed the man with narrow eyes and a tight lip. Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere, the deliveryman gave up, hoping that the man who paid him the extra money would not know that he had not personally given the flowers to Kristina. He left the flowers on the bench and walked out.

When the officer was alone, Kristina wandered to the door. She gave the officer a timid smile but it quickly turned to a grimace when she saw the spider over the other woman's head. "Was that about me, Doreen?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"There are some flowers for Marina and you," she said, indicating the flowers with a nod of her head. "The deliveryman said he had to give the flowers to you. Said the person sending them told him he had to give them to you in person."

"That sounds like something Erik would say." Kristina plucked the card from the ribbon that tied the plastic box containing half a dozen long stem red roses, all tied with a thick black ribbon and smiled. "I'll take these back to Marina," she said as she picked up the other bouquet, still smiling.

Kristina headed back to the Green Room, depositing the flowers for Marina – which she suspected were from Anthony – on the table, grabbed her book and music, prepared to make her way to her dressing room when Alex's voice stopped her.

"So, Kristi, is there something you want to tell us?" he asked, with a grin as he eyed the box of roses she cradled protectively against her breast.

Smiling, Kristina said, "I'm going to put these in water."

Alex groaned while several other company members chuckled. "Is there a man in your life?"

"Several in fact," she retorted, looking pointedly at Anthony, Alex and a few other male company members.

"But-"

"Alexander, leave her alone," Marina said sharply as she looked up from the note Anthony had given her with the flowers.

Kristina smiled at her friend and rushed off to her dressing room.

* * *

Doctor Morton drew yet another vial of blood from his mother's vein and placed a drop under the microscope. He knew precisely what he would see. He had examined his mother's blood so many times that he could draw what he would find in his sleep. There was nothing new in her blood that he had not seen before.

Desperate for a new piece of evidence to support his theory, Doctor Morton sent his mother home and drew some of his own blood. Repeating the same procedure he examined his blood under the microscope. Surely he would find something!

He had never thought to assess his own blood before and was surprised by the number of antigens that were present in his blood. He had more antigens than he had ever seen in a normal person.

Intrigued by the curious quality of his blood, Doctor Morton set about completing more tests, determined to discover why _his_ blood was different and precisely what it meant.

* * *

"You cannot mean you prefer Anthony over I!" Erik said with mock outrage as he indicated that she should precede him up the shallow step of his home.

Pressed against the front door and Erik's body, she turned around and gave him a fierce frown. "Do not twist my words, Erik," she said forcefully, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "I said I _generally _prefer a baritone over a tenor! Which is probably just as well since Anthony is a baritone; it would make my job tedious if I couldn't stand his voice. Could you imagine having to listen to him every night if I disliked his voice?" She gave a delicate shudder. "But of course, naturally, I will prefer you over _anyone_," Kristina said with a beautiful smile as she rose up on her toes to give him a kiss. "Even Anthony." Laughing, she kissed him again, her arms wrapping tightly about his neck as she gave him a hot look before she continued. "You have ruined me for all other singers."

Erik chuckled, pleased with her comments and that he had teased her so easily. He spun her around to face the door as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. As the lock clicked, he bent down and kissed the back of her neck, causing Kristina to flinch, giggling. She spun around again, kissing him passionately as he backed her into the house.

Kristina had long learnt to kiss around Erik's canines, which lengthened whenever he was aroused. Although she managed to avoid his sharp fangs, Erik would occasionally – and Kristina suspected deliberately – nip at her lower lip as he kissed her. The sting from the bite made Kristina moan in pleasure and pain; a moan, which Erik echoed as he sipped her sweet blood. Erik had learnt that the only way to control his urge to drain Kristina of her blood, when he was around her on a daily basis, was to regularly take small sips.

Pulling suddenly away from her, Erik stooped to pick up an envelope that had clearly been delivered while he was fetching Kristina from the theatre. Kristina weaved, unsteady on her feet after Erik had released her so suddenly. It only took Erik one second to realise that the letter was from Portia. He stormed upstairs to the music room, leaving Kristina alone and confused in the entrance. She raised her hand to her bloody lip, closing her eyes as she wiped her fingers on a tissue.

She was debating whether or not she should find Eleanor when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. She went running up the stairs and was immediately joined by Eleanor. They stopped at the sight that greeted them. Erik's scores were strewn across the floor, a piece of paper was in tatters and one of his antique vases was shattered.

"I will not have her dictating how I should live!" Erik raged, unaware that the two women were staring at him. "If I ever see her…"

Kristina paled; she had never seen Erik so angry before. It terrified her. It was unbelievable that only five minutes earlier, Erik and her had been flirting and kissing and now, Erik was almost unrecognisable. She took a few steps away from him and turned to Eleanor for guidance, who held up a placating hand.

"He will calm down shortly," she assured her softly. "He is often like this when he receives letters form Portia. Go downstairs and wait."

Nodding, Kristina took a few steps to the doorway and stopped. She watched, scared, as Eleanor walked into the centre of the room where Erik stood, red-faced and –eyed and breathing heavily. Eleanor tightly grasped his shoulder only to be violently pushed away, her head connected with the wall. Shocked, Eleanor looked at Erik for a moment. She had never seen him so angry. When she would have reached out to him a second time, Kristina stopped her.

"Let me talk to him."

"You don't expect me to leave you alone with Erik when he's in one of these moods?" Eleanor asked, outraged.

"I do. Erik won't hurt me," she responded with more confidence than she felt.

Once she was alone with Erik, Kristina reached out her hand to him. "Erik? Erik, it's Kristina," she said softly, trying to penetrate his haze of fury.

She was amazed at her bravery...or stupidity. She never imagined that she would be able to approach him, particularly when he was so furious. But, she thought, she cared for him and was willing to fight for something – someone – she believed in. She screamed as she ducked out of the way of a vase as it went hurtling over her head.

"_Christine_?"

Hurt, Kristina shook her head. "No; Kristina. Erik, what has happened with my music lesson? You said that you would sing with me tonight. We were going to work on my duet again." She said the first thing that came to mind, certain that the only thing that would be able to penetrate Erik's fury was his music.

Erik blinked, the red slowly fading from his eyes. "Kristina?" He reached out his hand to her still outstretched one and winced when he saw the mess. "I did not hurt you, did I?" His quivering hand reached out to lightly touch her cheek. It was then that he noticed the blood dripping from his hand, which he had obviously cut when he smashed a crystal glass in his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'm fine," she responded, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. His anger was preferable to the pain that was currently consuming her when he called her Christine. "But you, you're injured." She gripped his wrist and began to examine his injured hand, breathing slowly through her mouth, trying to control the urge to pass out at the sight of Erik's blood.

The moment he realised what she was doing, Erik snatched his hand away and hid it behind his back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You've cut yourself!"

"Are you out of your mind, Kristina? Have you forgotten that you faint at the sight of blood? Do you have any idea what would happen to you if my blood got into your system?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill at his furious tone. To have his anger directed at her frightened Kristina. She stepped away from him, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I heal quickly, _ma moitié_; you don't need to worry about me," he said in a softer voice. "It is you that I worry about. I did not mean to frighten you."

Kristina gave a jerky nod and stepped up to Erik and wrapped her arms around his waist. Erik heaved a sigh of relief that she was not afraid of him after his display of temper and pulled her into the safety of his arms. Since becoming a vampire, he had never lost control like he just did. It was the threats on Kristina's life that Portia made that angered him. It terrified him that he was doing the best he could to protect Kristina and knowing, deep down, that his best probably would not be good enough to keep her safe. Short of being at her side every minute of the day – which was impossible – there was nothing more he could do.


	21. Reflections

**An Endless Love**

**Reflections**

_When the sun finally fell at the end of the day in summer, Erik quietly let himself out of the lodgings he shared with Portia, who was still sleeping peacefully. Portia typically slept long past sunset, preferring to hunt for her prey late in the night when they were more likely to be tired. Erik, however, found the confinement frustrating; he had been locked in confined spaces for too much of his life. He descended the stairs with preternatural silence and deeply breathed in the night air._

_Erik continued down the street, walking quickly to a restaurant on the other side of town. He seated himself at a table in the back corner and attempted to wait patiently. His fingers drummed softly on the table._

"_I see you are early."_

_Erik looked up, and was immediately on his feet, holding a chair out to Anastasia. He sat down in his seat again and tried to smile to hide his anxiety. Fingers quivering, Erik drew a deep breath and clasped his hands under the table to still their shaking. When his hands had finally stopped shaking, he returned them to the table._

"_Erik, try to calm down; you're making me nervous," Anastasia said gently as she rested her hand on Erik's. It took all of Erik's control not to pull his hands away._

"_My apologies, Anastasia. I have never been very good in this kind of setting," he said, gesturing about the restaurant with one of his hands. "I am not one who can easily converse with others." _

_She gave Erik a sad smile. "Sometimes these things just take time." Anastasia placed her hands in her lap as Erik placed their order with the waiter. "Now dear, shall we get the awkward topic out of the way so we can enjoy our dinner?" She smiled brightly and reassuringly at him._

_Hours later, Erik returned to the lodgings, feeling more human tonight than he had his entire life. He had learnt so much from Ana. Not just about what he was and his kind, but also about people. In Ana, he had found his equal; theirs was a meeting of minds. _

"_Did you bring anything back for me?" Portia crooned the moment Erik stepped through the door._

_Shaking his head no, Erik removed his coat and gloves taking his time as he folded them neatly over the back of a chair._

"_Well, since you were not a gentleman and failed to bring dinner home, I am going out. Would you care to join me?" she asked with sickly sweetness as she crossed the room. Halfway across the room, she inhaled, paused and frowned at Erik, her eyes flashing red. "You have been with another vampire! Who is she?"_

_Erik stepped away from Portia and collected his coat again, wanting to get away from her. He had been in Portia's company long enough to know when she was in a foul temper. This was one of those times. He was not in the mood to deal with another one of her fits._

_After he had dined with Anastasia, the two vampires had gone out and Ana had commenced Erik's lessons. It had taken only a moment for Erik to understand what was expected, and for the first time since he had been turned, he was considering the human's pleasure and survival as much as his own while he fed. The high that he felt after feeding Ana's way lasted so much longer than the euphoria he felt with feeding with Portia. _

_Portia stepped closer to Erik and looked closely at the aura surrounding Erik that only vampires could see. "A Georgian, Erik? She is scarcely older than you!"_

"_She was sired in 1805, Portia," he responded, attempting to regain his calm._

"_And when you live for eternity, eighty years difference is insignificant. And what is this?" she asked herself as she smelled the air around Erik, her nose turning up in disgust. "You are weak. You are soft! Oh, my baby, what has she done to you?"_

_Portia closed her eyes and concentrated on the invisible bond that joined her to Erik. She was thankful – not for the first time – that she had taken his blood, thus strengthening their connection. She found it difficult to know what he was thinking; she often had been forced to enter his mind to find out what precisely what was going on behind his calm façade! _

"_She has shown you how to take blood without pain!" Portia cried in horror. "You do not believe the lies this child has told you, do you, Erik? She has no idea of the natural order of things! It is our right to take blood from humans. The more they struggle the better it is. We are masters, Erik."_

_Erik shook his head as he pulled on his coat. "No, Portia; we are monsters. I am tired of being a monster," he said, defeated. "I may not be able to regain my mortality, but I would like to find my humanity again. Anastasia has taught me a great deal tonight…and left me with even more to think about. More than you ever have."_

_Portia crossed her arms over her breasts and glared at Erik. "How dare you question my abilities as a sire! For fifty years, you have followed me around the globe like a little puppy, learning everything from me. You think you can adopt this vampire as your new sire without question?"_

"_You are appalling as a teacher, Portia!" Erik shouted, finally losing patience. She had insulted Anastasia one too many times. There was no way he would allow Portia to say another word against the woman he now thought of as his sire. "You are a heartless witch who takes pleasure in seeing young men struggle for their last breath. You love to watch the blood bubble at their lips and then lick their face clean. For God's-" Erik paused as he and Portia both winced - "Sake, you kiss them after they are dead!" he finished softly with a shudder of disgust. "I hate what I am, but I hate what you are even more! I've had enough!"_

"_So that is it? You are leaving me for this…this…upstart?"_

_Erik did not deign to respond._

"_If you dare walk out that door, Erik, I will never forgive you. I am your sire and as such you owe me your loyalty."_

"_No. Ana is my sire," he responded flatly as he headed for the front door._

"_I will never forgive you, Erik!" Portia screeched as the door slammed shut. _

* * *

_"Please."_

Erik looked again at Kristina and then quickly glanced away from her pleading blue eyes. "I will not have you traipsing around London at all hours of the morning."

Kristina looked at him, unable to understand why he was making such a deal out of her request. She pressed her lips together to stop herself from pointing out that she 'traipsed' around London with him in the early hours of every morning.

"Please, Erik? It's Marina's birthday and most of the company is going out after the show tomorrow to celebrate. I'd like to go with them."

"No! It's too dangerous."

Her lip curling up in frustration, Kristina left Erik at the piano and huffed downstairs to the kitchen. It was as if she was reliving that time with Roy when she had to skip lessons to have a social life. That was a time in her life that she had hoped never to relive. She braced herself on the sink and took a calming breath.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Erik asked from behind as he softly as he placed his hands on her hips. When she did not move away, his hands travelled to her waist and pulled her hard against his body. Sensing her nod against his shoulder, Erik pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Then go and have a good time. Just promise me that you will never allow yourself to be separated from your friends."

Smiling beatifically, Kristina twisted in Erik's arms and kissed him. "I promise I won't be alone for one minute," she said breathily before deepening the kiss.

Erik smiled against her lips as he lifted her onto the bench, his hands tenderly cupping her face as he continued to kiss her. He scratched her lip with his fangs and sipped at the thin trail of blood.

"I promise I won't be out late," she said between moans. "I'll try and make it back in time for the second half of our lesson."

* * *

Erik would never allow her to sing once he learnt she had consumed a couple of cocktails since the show had finished some three hours ago. She wasn't even certain she would be in a fit state to sing with all the alcohol in her system making her a little tipsy! It had been so long since she had been able to completely relax and enjoy herself. She shrugged away her guilt and redirected her attention to the group.

"Where did you get the idea to add that change to the end of the first act?" Marina asked Anthony, tilting her head, which rested on his shoulder, and shooting him a proud smile.

"The A-Man," Anthony said, referring to Alex. "We were talking the other day and something he said just gave me the idea." He grinned at Alex and raised his glass to the other man in a silent salute. "It seemed to work well; I think I'll keep it. The audience seemed to like it!"

Surprised at his lack of response, Kristina glanced at Alex only to find that a tall blonde with cornflower blue eyes was holding his attention. Something about the woman was vaguely familiar, but too much alcohol and not enough sleep prevented Kristina from solving the puzzle. The woman sat at the bar, sipping red wine, watching the table with a great deal of interest.

Kristina smiled to herself. Alex was beyond handsome with dark hair and eyes, and a body just as appealing. Everywhere he went women's eyes followed him. She fully approved of this woman's taste in men. When Alex flagged a waiter and ordered champagne for the blonde, Kristina could not help but laugh. He was such a flirt!

The blonde accepted the champagne from the waiter. She gave Alex a smile and a heated look from across the room before she wandered over to the table and seated herself between Alex and Kristina. She gave Alex another beautiful smile that stopped his heart for a moment before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for the champagne. I'm Elizabeth." She held out her hand and laughed softly when Alex kissed her hand. She looked down her nose at Kristina before she turned her back on her.

Kristina shook her head at Alex's flirtatiousness and sipped at her cocktail. After this drink she would go home, she promised herself. Despite the fact that she had decided not to have her lesson with Erik, Kristina could not resist seeing him before she went to bed. She shared a cab with an ensemble member to Green Park and journeyed the rest of the way on her own.

"I thought I sensed you. I would have thought you would be in bed long ago," Erik said with a soft smile as he greeted her at the front door. His smile turned to a frown. "Why did you come here by yourself? I thought I told you not to be alone."

"I was only alone for a few minutes," she assured him, taking his hand in hers. She gave his cheek a quick kiss, hoping to distract him. "I wanted to spend a bit of time with you before I went home."

Erik nodded and wrapped Kristina in his arms. He pulled away from her and looked at her in horror, his fingers closing around her upper arms.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, tilting her head back to look up at him. He knew that she would be drinking tonight. Maybe he could smell the alcohol on her breath and skin, and found it nauseating. Maybe he had changed his mind about having a music lesson; surely he did not expect her to sing at three in the morning!

"I can sense Portia on your skin."

Kristina froze, consumed by fear. Her fingers clenched Erik's arms tightly, digging into his skin. "Portia? She was there tonight?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "She's coming to get me, isn't she? She's never going to give up."

Erik pulled her hard against his body and stroked her hair with shaking hands. "It's okay. I won't let her get you. I swear to you, Kristina, I will fight so hard to ensure you are free from her."

* * *

_The pretty brunette screamed when she saw her lover, gasping for air, a red noose around his throat and reached out to him. _

"_Christine, forgive me! I fought so hard to free you." _

_Another man – clinging to the train of her dress – prevented any progress she would have made. She turned to look at him, and even though she could not make out his face, she knew the right side of his face would be marred. He screamed angrily at her and threw her to the floor._

_Her terror escalated as the man loomed over her and shouted. He was screaming at her ordering her to 'make her choice.' Hindered by the white silk and lace wedding dress, she struggled to her knees and looked between the two men, trying to decide what to do. Could she choose between them? And whom should she choose? Music or love?_

_As she and her lover rowed away from the deformed man, she knew she had made the wrong choice. She should have chosen music. Her life would never be complete with him and his music._

Kristina sat up in her bed, screaming. Semi-conscious, she sat limply in her mother's arms as she continued to scream.

The next day after school, Kristina slowly made her way to the library for the extra study her parents insisted she do. As she walked past the music rooms, she stopped and listened. A smile of delight lit her face when she heard the one of the school's choirs having its weekly rehearsal. Spurred on by an unknown force, she pushed open the door, slipped inside and looked at the music over a soprano's shoulder. Despite having never heard the song before, she was able to sing with the rest of the choir.

She drew a breath as she reached for a high note, knowing that she had come home at last. She belonged with music. Without him, she would only live half a life.

The dreams never occurred again.

* * *

"If you have everything, I thought I would take you home," Erik said as he escorted Kristina out from the music room.

"Actually, Erik, I was hoping that Eleanor would take me tonight."

Eleanor looked up from her task of sorting the mail to look first at Erik and then at Kristina in shock. She remained silent, allowing the pair to sort out who Kristina's escort would be by themselves.

"Why?" Erik asked sharply.

"I need a female's advice," Kristina lied, already anticipating his reaction. "I thought who better to ask than a woman who has been around for seventy years."

"_Erik_," Eleanor gasped. She had never said anything to Kristina about being a vampire. In fact, she thought that she was doing a good job hiding her secret.

He shook his head. "She figured it out herself. Very well," he said, turning his attention back to Kristina. "Eleanor will take you tonight." He ran his fingers through her hair and then gently grabbed her by the arms, stepped in close and kissed her on her cheek, near her ear, his lips lingering for a few seconds.

"Look after her," he warned Eleanor as she and Kristina stepped out the door.

He watched them leave from the window in the music room, wondering what Kristina was up to.

"I suppose you would rather walk than drive. Am I right?" Eleanor asked as she walked past Erik's car.

Kristina merely nodded.

Eleanor shook her head. Whatever she wanted to talk to her about was clearly serious and it would take Kristina a while to summon the courage to bring up the topic. It was going to be a long a walk.

The two women walked in silence for a minute before Eleanor turned to Kristina with a dark frown. She was tired of the silence. "I do not believe for a moment that you need my advice, Kristina. I'm not sure that Erik did either."

Kristina hung her head in shame; she hated lying to Erik. Yet if she told him the truth there was no way he would have allowed her to be in the same room as Eleanor, let alone to have a private conversation with her.

"I want you to tell me about Erik and Portia."

Eleanor kept walking, giving Kristina the occasional suspicious look.

"Please, Eleanor. I would ask Erik but he would refuse to answer. Please, tell me."

"Very well then," she sighed in defeat. "I met Erik and Portia in 1936 – only one year before they parted ways."

"What were they like – as a pair?" She could not say the word 'couple'. She could not bear to imagine Erik and Portia together that way.

"Portia was very wilful; what she wanted, she got. Erik seemed to be smitten with her. He happily allowed her to take control when they fed and-" Eleanor broke off, aware that perhaps, she had said too much. Erik's past with Portia was his own business and Kristina really should have been asking him. She did not want to say anything that could ruin Erik's relationship with Kristina.

"And?" Kristina encouraged. She had a bad feeling that she knew just where Eleanor was going to say.

"And the bedroom. Now, Kristina, you need to understand the relationship that often exists between two vampires who have been with each other for any length of time," she said when she saw Kristina's outraged expression.

Kristina shook off Eleanor's comforting hand. She did not want the other woman's pity. She was not sure that she liked where this was heading, yet she had started this and was determined to find out everything she could.

"_Tell me_."

"How can I make you understand? Blood and desire are very closely entwined that very often you cannot have one without the other."

Kristina considered Eleanor's words as she recalled her dream when she had been a vampire and the first kiss that she and Erik shared when he accidentally bit her lip.

"Taking blood is a very intimate act for a vampire. With another vampire present, who is also feeding, it very often it leads to-" Eleanor stopped herself before she said anything else. "I will not say any more. If you want to know, you need to ask Erik."

The two continued the rest of the way in silence. Eleanor continued to give Kristina nervous glances as if she was worried she would pass out or drive a stake through her heart. When they reached her flat, Kristina quickly said goodbye and locked the door.

Her legs gave out from under her and she sank to the floor and cried. She could not believe that Erik and Portia had been together. How could he have been with the woman he hated, who did terrible things? Maybe he hadn't always hated her. Maybe their lustful relationship had been something more than a vampiric reaction to blood. She began to sob harder.


	22. We Kiss in the Shadow

**An Endless Love**

**We Kiss in the Shadow**

Kristina was ten minutes late for her call time and arrived at the theatre slightly flustered. Marina waved to her as she went running through the cross over to her dressing room.

"You're late. What's wrong?" she asked when she saw Kristina's annoyed expression.

Kristina threw her bag into the corner and pulled off her cardigan. "I had a run in with the superintendent of my building. The cooker hasn't been working for a week and the git refuses to book a tradesman for another week! He's 'too busy' to call someone."

"Git," Marina agreed. "I'd offer you use of my cooker if I lived closer."

Kristina smiled and gave her a hug. "I know you would, Rina. Now, sod off," she instructed playfully, "We have to get ready; Erik would be furious if he found out that I was late."

Kristina's annoyance faded when she began to run through her scales. By the time the performance began, even Erik would have found it difficult to notice Kristina's earlier agitation.

As he always did, Erik waited for Kristina at stage door after the performance. He paused uncertainly when he saw Kristina exit the theatre wearing a pair of red boots that he had seen lying on the floor of her flat. Portia had all but lived in red boots as they travelled the world together. The association between Portia and red boots was too strong for his liking. Erik attempted to look past the colour of the boots to notice how good the shoes looked on her as he stepped forward to kiss her.

Following her performance, she and Erik wandered through Hyde Park before the time came for them to return to Erik's home to begin her singing lessons. They walked arm in arm along the dimly lit paths, stopping regularly by the ponds to stare out at the water. Kristina squinted at the leaves of the weeping willow certain that if she looked hard enough she would see the lights of little fairies as they danced and played.

Since the night Erik had shown Kristina behind his mask, they had focused a little less on her singing and more on their relationship. Erik would often lead her back to his home in Mayfair via something on interest. They were finally spending more time together without their music between.

She turned to Erik with a wistful smile. "This is my favourite pond; it reminds me of a fairyland. Do fairies actually exist?" she added after a thoughtful pause.

Erik placed a kiss on her hair and smiled at her. "You ask me that? Vampires exist, _ma moitié_, and yet you question whether fairies exist? Nearly everything you imagined to be a myth actually exists."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she tipped her head back to look up at him. "Pixies? Mermaids? Zombies?"

Erik chuckled and gave her a lingering kiss. "I am not sure you would want to meet any of those creatures."

She sighed. "Perhaps you are right; I didn't think I would want to meet a vampire. I clearly have no idea when it comes to matters of the paranormal."

He looked at her with mock offence before he pulled her back against his body and pressed a quick kiss on her head. "I think vampires are the best of your list of creatures."

She laughed, wrapped her arms around his head and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Of course you would say that!"

"We vampires at least have sentience, _ma moitié_. We have a brain and are able to – usually – control our urges. Vampires are the most sophisticated creatures; far more sophisticated than werewolves."

Kristina laughed and pulled Erik's head down to hers for a kiss. She wondered what urges Erik was unable to control…and what it would take to make him lose control. She tightened her grip on his hair to prevent him from pulling away.

Erik heard a rustle in the bushes and pulled his lips away from Kristina's, but held her tightly in his embrace. He looked around, searching for something. But with Kristina pressed tightly against his body, his heightened senses were not as sharp as they should have been. He was unable to see or sense anything out the ordinary.

He glanced up to the sky and panicked. The moon was full and he was worried that perhaps it was a werewolf hiding in the bushes rather than a small animal. He was not worried for himself; he was more than able to look after himself. It was Kristina that he was worried about. Ever since he realised that he was falling in love with her, he had been consumed by anxiety for her safety. Now that Kristina was in his life, _he_ had to be the one to look after her.

"Come along, _ma moitié_, it is time for your lesson" Erik said trying to keep down his nervousness. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist as he turned her towards the entrance and towards his home.

As they left the park, Erik glanced over his shoulder. For a moment he was convinced he saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

"Do you really think Portia will do anything to me, Erik?" Kristina asked when Erik signalled that it was time to take a break from her signing lesson.

Erik looked up from the pile of music he had been organising, his eyes showing his surprise. He had not spoken of Portia in nearly two weeks – not since he had warned her. For a while, he wondered if he was being too cautious, but this was _Portia_. One could never be too careful when she was involved.

"I hope that she won't, _ma moitié_. But I have learnt never to underestimate her," he said in a tone that was a mixture of frustration and admiration.

Kristina easily picked up on the admiration in Erik's voice, causing her anxieties about Erik's relationship with Portia to increase.

"Did you ever love her?"

If he was surprised at her first question, he was stunned at her second.

"Eleanor is out tonight, so I am afraid we need to fend for ourselves. Come with me and we will get you something to drink." Erik pulled Kristina to her feet and escorted her down two floors and into the kitchen. He needed time to think of a response. He set her on a stool and poured her a glass of water. Kristina impatiently watched him, waiting for an answer.

It was a relief for her to finally sit down; her back was throbbing dully, the same way it did every month. Judging by the way Erik was being short and tyrannical with her, it seemed that he too was suffering the same way she was. It really was not unrealistic to expect that as a vampire, he was in tune with her body and found it difficult to control his nature when she was around him.

"Did you love her?" she prompted again when a few minutes had passed and Erik still had not answered her question.

"No."

"I'm not stupid, Erik," she said, suddenly angry with him. "I do have some idea of what goes on between two vampires when they feed." She could not tell him of her dream or her conversation with Eleanor. "Are you telling me that you allowed her to touch you the way that _I _do and you did not love her? You have to at least care for me, yet you do nothing more than kiss me. Why? Don't you find me attractive?"

Erik covered his face in his hands and drew a couple shaky breaths. Restless, he stood and paced the length of the kitchen. After this third lap, he turned to face her. "I promise you, Kristina, I never loved her. Yes, I allowed her to touch and kiss me, but I never loved her."

He had never stopped to analyse his relationship with Portia. He knew that he never loved her – just as she never loved him – but he never thought beyond that. Now that Kristina was forcing him to explain it to her, he could see that they were just using each other. They both served the other's needs. It was also a lovely bonus that Portia had been mistress to Henry VIII and numerous other men after the king. She was used to being men's mistress.

Kristina was looking at him with wounded blue eyes. They said nothing about being loyal to each other, yet she was looking at him as if he had just betrayed her. Sinking down on the stool beside her, Erik wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"We were close, but we were just using each other. I have told you what my life was like before I became a vampire." It was not a question, yet Kristina nodded. Erik had told her of his loneliness and alienation from the human race. "Portia did not seem to be worried by my mask – in fact she seemed to enjoy being with me. She enjoyed being with any man. It was such a change that I never thought to question it. In the end I was willing to do whatever she wanted just so that I would have her affection."

Kristina took in his explanation, wondering what it all meant for her. "Did you ever show her what was beneath your mask?"

"Never, _ma moitié_," he vowed even as Kristina removed his mask.

Erik did not flinch or stop her as she did so, which she took as a good sign. She pressed a light kiss against his scarred cheek and rested her cheek against his, her tears wetting his cheek.

"You do not need to worry any further about Portia; I want nothing further to do with her. I swear to you, _ma moitié_."

Kristina nodded, indicating that she seemed to accept his explanations. They sat silently for a few moments, Kristina trying to control her jealousy of Erik and Portia's relationship. She wondered if he knew how much his relationship with Portia hurt and scared her. How could she ever compete with the woman who shared such a strong bond with Erik?

"If vampires are real," Kristina began casually, "Does that mean Dracula actually exists?" At Erik's stiff nod, she continued, "Have you actually met him?"

Erik nodded warily, not sure that he liked the direction of the conversation.

"Is he as sexy as the stories say?"

He frowned at her, his own jealousy piquing. He did not like the enthralled look in Kristina's eyes at the mention of Dracula. He had seen that very look in numerous women's eyes at the mention of the famous vampire and it never ended well. The fact that Kristina had that enchanted look did not please him the smallest bit. She was _his!_

"Women tend to find him appealing," he ground out through clenched teeth. "He did not seem overly intriguing to me."

Kristina hid a smile at Erik's unhappy tone. At least now he knew how she felt at the mention of Portia. "I am sure that I would choose you over Dracula any day," she said softly, awkwardly.

Hearing her comment, Erik took her hand, kissed it and then her ear. He hummed one of his songs in her ear before he gave her another kiss. It only took a few seconds, but Erik felt the moment when Kristina surrendered to him. Her body relaxed at the sound of his voice, all thoughts of Dracula forgotten.

Erik glanced at the clock. "Eleanor will be home shortly. I would like to have the duet finished before she returns."

"Would you ever consider living without Eleanor?"

Erik looked at Kristina in surprise. He had been living with Eleanor for nearly seventy years. He never imagined that there might come a day when Eleanor would not be with him. He looked at Kristina again, wondering if she was asking because she no longer wanted Eleanor to be around when she was with Erik.

Erik did not respond. Instead, he silently collected his mask, grasped her hand and led her back upstairs to the music room. He left her by the piano and continued to the windows to stare outside. He ran his fingers through the heavy fringes of the curtains.

Feeling terrible, Kristina joined him by the window. She gripped his shoulder and turned him around so that he was looking at her. She cupped his cheeks with both hands and ran the pads of her thumbs over his lips. "I did not mean that how it sounded," she said with an apologetic smile. "You know I enjoy Eleanor's company. I was just wondering if she would ever find herself a partner and marry."

"There are regulations about the number of vampires allowed to live in a single city. It is monitored closely to ensure the secrecy of our race." He sighed. "It is very difficult for vampires to find love with a human, _ma moitié,_" he began slowly as he covered her hands with his larger ones. "I-we will stay the same age forever while our human love will grow old."

"But could I not become a vampire and live forever with you? That is, if you want to be with me," she added nervously as an afterthought. She had not failed to notice the way Erik's eyes went dead at the mention of becoming a vampire.

"I could show you love that will last forever, but not as vampires. I would not wish millennia of boredom on anyone. As much as I would like us to have a normal future, until I find a way to recover my mortality, I cannot promise you that."

Kristina frowned. She had never stopped to think that perhaps despite the fact that she loved Erik, there would be no future for them. She would age and eventually die, while Erik would stay young and handsome. Surely, with the love that she felt for him, there would be a way around this. She seized his words, desperate for a shred of hope.

"Is that what we have, Erik? Love?"

For the third time that night, Erik did not immediately respond. He stared at her, his gold eyes showing his surprise.

Did he love Kristina? She reminded him so much of Christine who he had loved with all his heart. But at the same time, she was very different to his Christine from over a century ago. Despite the differences, Erik found himself caring for her. He knew he was falling in love with her, but did he love her as he loved Christine?

"Forget I asked," she muttered as she tried to pull away.

Erik stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his body. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, _ma moitié_," he confessed in a strong French accent, worried that she would not return his love.

Kristina smiled beatifically up at him before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you; honestly, I love you," she whispered against his ear before she reclaimed his lips.

A slow smile lit Erik's face at Kristina's heartfelt announcement. He blinked slowly, looking away from her, finding her gaze too intense. He held her tighter and lifted her from the floor. "I've been waiting for you since you were born," he whispered against her lips before he kissed her. "I love you, Kristina, and that is why you are different from Portia, why I treat you differently. I want you as my wife; not my mistress."

Eleanor climbed out of the car in front of the townhouse and saw the couple kissing in the tall windows of the music room, framed by Erik's dark red velvet curtains. She smiled to herself; trust Erik to find such an artistic place to kiss Kristina. She shook her head once as she rushed inside carrying a bag from the butcher's.

* * *

Eleanor was not the only one who saw the couple embracing.

Her eyes glowing red, Portia glared at Erik and Kristina kissing passionately in the window. Although she could not hear the whispered words the pair exchanged, she knew that they were endearments and professions of love.

Drawing in a deep, calming breath, Portia began to imagine all the ways she would extract her revenge on the human female who had stolen her Erik from her. No way would she allow this to go unpunished.

The human would pay.


	23. Forever Yours

**An Endless Love**

**Forever Yours**

Kristina stared out of the darkened window. It was still several hours until dawn, and the street were quiet and deserted. The street lamps gave an eerie glow to the houses and trees, causing them to stand out against the sky even in the darkness.

Her imagination was running wild with pictures of Portia hunting and stalking her. She was certain that one night she would look out of the window and see the blonde staring back at her with fierce red eyes.

As she was pulling closed the curtains, a flash of white went by the window. Kristina screamed, but when she looked back outside whatever had frightened her was gone. Wrapping her arms around her body, Kristina closed the curtain, checked the door was locked and rushed to the safety of her bed.

* * *

The music lesson on Sunday night came to a premature end. Aware of her need for sleep, Erik escorted Kristina home at nine o'clock rather than two. He saw her safely inside her flat, waited for the lock to click behind him and then retraced his steps. The passionate kiss she gave him the moment they got through the door replayed in his mind and tortured him until he locked himself away in his music room.

After thundering away at the piano for a few pointless minutes, Erik gracefully threw himself onto the settee, his feet not touching the upholstery and closed his eyes, still tense. With a deep sigh, he focused his attention on Kristina and all the things he wanted to share with her. If only in his mind, he would be able to have physical contact with a beautiful woman.

He imagined standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at her as she lay in the middle, gazing up at him through hooded eyes. With a single thought, her clothes disappeared. Climbing carefully on the bed and stretching out beside her, Erik covered her body with kisses from her forehead to her feet. His shaking fingers followed his lips, ensuring that her entire body received his attention. Kristina reached for his face to kiss him, but Erik pulled away whenever she tried. When they could no longer stand the torment, Erik removed his clothes, dimmed the lights and rejoined her on the bed, impatient to make her his lover and his fledgling.

Kristina threw her book across the room, unable to concentrate on the words when she was experiencing such wonderful sensations. She had no idea why she was feeling what she was, but knew instinctively that her mystery lover was Erik. When she felt his weight cover her, she sighed deeply and allowed her eyes to drift shut. The impression of a sharp bite on her neck made her to cry out.

* * *

"Where's your music teacher?" Marina asked as she looked around at the crowds leaving the theatre.

Kristina shrugged uncertainly as she continued to look for Erik. Feeling as if she was developing a cold – probably due to Erik's strict schedule and performing eight shows a week – Kristina rubbed her sore eyes before pinching back a sneeze. Erik had not been at the performance, and as far as she could tell, he wasn't waiting for her. For a moment she was filled with fear that Portia had found him sometime during the show. She wrapped her arms around her body to ward off the fear that she had lost Erik.

"I thought he always met you immediately after the performance," Anthony commented, confused. He wrapped his hand around Marina's and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Smiling at the sight of the new lovers, Kristina nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing; Erik has probably just lost track of the time. He's probably busy composing," she said with a smile that did not completely hide her growing concern. "There's no need for the two of you to wait around."

Marina did not look convinced. She had noticed the strain that Kristina tried very hard to hide. At first she thought that it was the pressure to live up to her reputation as West End's brightest star, but after Kristina's violent reaction when she snuck up on her earlier that very same day, Marina wasn't sure. Something was troubling her to the point that she was constantly jittery. Any attempts she had made to get Kristina to disclose her concerns had proven to be useless.

"You have plans tonight and I don't want to spoil them. Go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Anthony asked, looking uncertainly at Kristina. When she nodded, he threw his arm across Marina's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Come on, shortie."

She stared up at him with mock anger. "Shortie!"

Anthony nodded. "Yes, shortie. That's why I like standing next to you so much," he said, grinning, "You make me feel tall." He kissed her again.

Despite herself, Marina laughed and was soon joined by Kristina.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Marina promised as she allowed Anthony to tug her down the street to the bar a few doors down from the theatre. "Call me when you get home."

Kristina nodded and watched them for a moment, still smiling, before she headed in the opposite direction, towards Erik's house, blending into the crowds. She felt safe being an anonymous part of the crowd. When Erik found out, he would be furious with her, but he had not heard from Portia in weeks. She could not help but feel a little optimistic that the vampire had decided to leave Erik in peace.

A hand reached out and grasped Kristina roughly about her upper arm, the fingers biting into her skin hard enough to leave bruises. She looked at the owner of the hand, prepared to scream when she saw Erik's eyes flashing with anger. He pulled her out of the crowd and pushed her roughly against a building.

"What do you think you are doing? Did I not instruct you to wait for me at the theatre?"

"I was walking back to your home for my music lesson."

Being so close to Erik made it difficult to think. The odd sensations from the night before still played through her mind and body. Now that she was close enough to touch him, she could think of only of him.

"Anything could have happened to you, Kristina; do you understand that? Portia could have been a part of that crowd you so nicely became a part of and I would not have known what happened to you because you weren't doing what I told you and waiting for me so that I could see you safely home.

"Until I know that she is dead we will never be completely safe. As much as I want to pull that woman's heart from her body – which is the most heinous crime a vampire can commit against his sire – you will never be able to wander the streets at night by yourself."

How many times did he have to tell her that, until Portia was dead – or dust – they were not safe? Portia was cunning and was biding her time until they let down their guard. _Then _she would make her move.

Kristina looked at Erik as he finished his longwinded speech. Looking closely at his golden eyes, she realised that the fury had faded, only to be replaced by something even more alarming. Terror. He was terrified that something would happen to her while he was unable to be there for her.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she mumbled softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that I'd walk home since we haven't heard anything about Portia in a while."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have shouted at you, _ma moitié_. But I cannot help but worry about you." He pressed an apologetic kiss at the corner of her mouth and felt Kristina smile against his lips. "You will wait for me at Stage Door after every evening performance," he compelled her as his eyes turned bright gold.

Kristina felt her mind become hazy; all she could hear was Erik's roughly spoken order. She wanted to say _yes! _She could think of nothing else other than the response Erik wanted. She knew he wanted her to say yes, but something stopped her. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.

"I will wait because you are worried, not because you tried to use your vampire powers on me," she responded, still struggling to resist the urge to agree. "I hate when you flash me!"

Erik looked at her in surprise, wondering if she was again wearing her Crucifix. That would be the most logical explanation. He had always had to focus when he tried to compel Kristina, so it was not surprising that she had again, resisted the desire to be compelled. But there was something – a bond – forming between him and Kristina that he did not understand. Whatever it was, it prevented her from being controlled. She no longer needed the Crucifix to protect her. And the ability was getting stronger.

He nodded, realising that was the best he would get from her without his ability to compel. "It is time for your music lesson," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his eyes closing as he pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head, squashing his nose slightly before he led her back towards the theatre. "I thought we would try something different tonight, _ma moitié_."

"What?" she whispered, entranced by the adoring look he was giving her.

With a boyish grin, Erik kissed her hand but said nothing.

At the theatre, Erik ushered her inside and up onto the stage. He positioned her on the mark where she stood at the beginning of her first song and smiled. He gestured to the empty seats with a sweeping hand as he spoke. "You will be rehearsing onstage tonight; a cappella and I will sing with you as necessary."

Tilting her head to the side, Kristina considered his words, a grin lighting her face. "_As necessary_? Does that mean you're going to sing Marina's part?"

"Yes," he said, pleased she knew where the lesson was going. He was certain she was looking forward to hearing him sing a soprano's role. Tonight, he would see that another of her dreams came true. He would never be able to perform with her in front of a full house, but this was the best he could do for her.

"And Alex's song?"

He smiled, bowed over her hand before he took a mark on the other side of the stage. "It would be my pleasure, _ma moitié_."

"Anthony?"

Erik shook his head. No way would he sing a love song with Kristina and not use his own voice to seduce her. Just the idea of seducing his love with another man's voice pained Erik. He looked at Kristina, expecting to see disappointment on her face, but all he saw was understanding.

And so, Erik and Kristina performed an abridged version of the musical, Erik swapping roles as necessary…and providing a perfect impression of the other performers. Kristina had to repeatedly gasp for air and wipe tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard before she could sing. When the time came for the duet Kristina usually performed with Anthony, both Erik and Kristina had convinced themselves they were singing in front of a live audience. They sang together, their voices harmonising and complementing perfectly, far better than Kristina and Anthony.

At the end of the song, as was expected Kristina shared a kiss with Erik. She was reluctant to end the kiss and was surprised that after a long while, Erik pulled away. He raised a shaky hand first to his lips and then to Kristina's. Staring at her amazed that they had got so carried away, he stooped to pick up his coat – which neither realised had been pushed to the floor – grabbed Kristina around the waist and pulled her off the stage, kissing her as they walked through the cross over and out through the green room.

* * *

Kristina hung up the phone after a speaking to the producer of the show, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had managed to sing all the crucial notes at home a few hours ago, and yet now, in her dressing room, she could not get a single note out. She was sipping a warm drink, hoping that it would ease her throat enough to sing.

She was sick. She could barely breathe and didn't think she could perform tonight. Desperate, she had called the producer to tell him that she wouldn't be able to perform only to have him talk her into giving it her best and going on with the show.

"What about all the audience members who paid to see _you_?"

"I don't want to let London down," Kristina confessed in a choked voice, trying to hold back her tears, "But I really don't think I can manage it."

"What if we tell the audience that some of the cast members are unwell but are determined to carry on? You're not the only one who's sick, Kristina. Artie is starting to come down with the flu as well and Anthony isn't much better!"

And so, Kristina pressed on, much to her dismay. She tried to inject her character with the anguish that she was feeling. The effect however was not quite as she had hoped. Her voice cracked on the high notes and so she was forced to drop several notes down an octave. Every time she opened her mouth to sing, the audience held its breath. In fact the whole performance was difficult for the audience to watch as they all wondered if Kristina would be able to sing the next note. She knew that Erik was somewhere in the audience and was devastated that she would be letting him – and the rest of the audience – down. She had never wanted him to see her like this.

In the wings, her understudy Sarah shadowed her movements, going through all the costume changes and movements without actually stepping onstage. Between scenes, when she wasn't changing, Kristina was doubled over, gasping for air, trying to get her breath back before she went back on stage.

At the end of the show, Kristina wandered downstage for the curtain call with a smile that was nowhere near as bright as it usually was. With Erik's perfectionism rubbing off on her, Kristina was devastated with her performance. Instead of basking in delight that she had managed to get through a tremendously difficult performance – unwell – it was clear that she was beating herself up for not giving it her best. When the audience gave her a standing ovation, she looked out at them, overwhelmed and overcome by their response. She could not understand why they were applauding such an atrocious performance. She only bowed once rather than her typical three bows and was not as energetic as she joined the entire company for the final bow.

Instead of going to her own dressing room, Marina followed Kristina to her dressing room and sat down on the edge of the table as she watched her friend pull off her wig and microphone.

"You did a fabulous job, Kristina. You're sick and couldn't have done any better."

The tears of disappointment and frustration that Kristina had been holding back all evening flowed freely down her cheeks at her friend's words. Tonight was worse than that night of wardrobe malfunctions in the amateur theatre. It was far worse than the night she had first understudied for Nadia.

Marina stepped forward to hug her, which only made her cry harder. Kristina's door swung open and she instantly stepped out of Marina's embrace to hide her tears as Erik entered her dressing room.

He looked intently at Kristina, his golden eyes filled with compassion, concern but most of all pride. He held his arms out to Kristina, only half aware that Marina had quietly left them alone, and waited as his love ran into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed.

"_Ma moitié_."

"I'm sorry, Erik. I let you down. I let the show down and I let all of London down," she gasped between sobs.

"Do not be so hard on yourself." He tightened his grip around her waist and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"But…" she sniffled against his neck. "I was terrible!"

"Perhaps your performance, vocally, was not perfect, but you need to remember that you have the _flu_. However, I'm convinced that only those who know _you_ would be aware of the changes that you made to your character."

"_Erik_," she whined at his attempt to reassure her.

"Did you see the standing ovation you received, _ma moitié, _or were you too busy beating yourself up to notice? They were standing for _you; _they were standing because you pushed through your obvious difficulties and pain. That, angel, is what makes a great performer," Erik said in a soft, seductive voice.

"Now," he continued, "Get changed. I am taking you straight home. You are to take the rest of the week off; I'll not have you ruining your voice."

Erik kissed her lightly on the lips and then left her alone to change.

* * *

Since he had warned Kristina of Portia, Erik had hardly allowed her out if his sight – particularly when the sun was down. He knew that Kristina was chafing under the restriction, but he could not worry about her feelings when her life was at risk. He would walk her home after her singing lesson, see her safely inside and then leave her.

One particular night, not long after he left the now recovered Kristina, Erik felt a sense of panic. He was only two blocks away from her home, when he decided to turn around and check on her. He let himself into her flat and shook his head in despair at the mess.

The flat was completely silent.

Erik pushed open her bedroom door and saw Kristina, already asleep in the middle of her bed. His poor angel was so exhausted that she had only stripped down to her underwear before falling asleep.

Although he was relieved to know that she was safe, Erik could not bring himself to leave her again. Earlier, he had a feeling that something was wrong and did not think that it would leave now that he knew she was safely in her bed. He was too aware of Portia's fury and the likelihood that she would harm Kristina to get to him. There was no way he would allow Kristina to be hurt as long as he could help it.

Erik moved a pile of clothes from the chair side beside her bed and settled himself into it for the remainder of the night. He used his concern as an excuse to ignore the fact that he was breaking every gentlemanly rule he knew by being in her bedroom with her.

As he watched her sleep, Erik racked his brain for a way to protect her from harm. There were several methods that were often whispered about between fighting vampires but he had no way of knowing if they were effective. One method that was often used was for a vampire to mark a human as their lover, thus indicating that they could not be touched. It was the only means Erik had seen work. He wondered if it would prove effective against a female vampire rather than a male. Although he was not sure _how _it worked, Erik decided that it probably was the most effective way to protect Kristina. He did not have many choices.

Only an hour before dawn, Kristina rolled over to sleepily check the time on the clock beside her bed. She sat up in her bed and as she turned she saw Erik intently watching her, the light from the clock reflecting off his face and mask. "Have you been there all night?"

"Yes," Erik replied simply. He did not want her to know how he had panicked about her safety for no apparent reason. His fingers continued to stroke her dressing gown, which had been draped over the arm of the chair.

She smiled at him, feeling greatly protected, as she stood and went to get her robe to cover her body. Since Erik had warned her about Portia, she had been waking every hour, turning on the light and checking that she was alone before going back to sleep. It was not a surprise that she slept so well with Erik watching over her.

She could feel Erik intently watching her as she tied the robe around her waist and then returned to sit on her bed. "How long is it until dawn?"

"It is in an hour's time."

Kristina turned to look at the part-closed curtains and could only see a dark sky. It amazed her that he was able to sense the coming dawn. It had to be another power that vampires possessed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." Erik stood up from the chair and sat beside her on her bed.

Seemingly pleased with Erik's answer, Kristina smiled at him. She pulled his mask from his face, set it in her lap and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. Tangling her hands in his hair, she pulled Erik's lips down to hers. She pulled away from him and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his body.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, in peaceful silence.

"_Ma moitié_," he whispered as he gently grasped her chin, tilted her head back and pressed a couple of light kisses against her lips, reluctantly pulling away from her. "Angel, I have been thinking about the best way to protect you from Portia."

Keeping her arms around his body, Kristina nodded and waited for him to continue. She thought that Erik was trying to keep the truth about Portia from her; he did not want to scare her. Having him here and thinking of ways to protect her, although comforting, indicated just how concerned he truly was.

"There is a ritual that involves taking some of your blood. It will bind you to me and indicate to all other vampires that you are protected."

"Like a wedding for vampires?"

Erik smiled in spite of himself. It was similar to the eternal binding of two vampires, however he would be the only one taking blood. Since taking that droplet of blood from Kristina when he kissed her that first time, his awareness of her had increased. That awareness and the bond would only strengthen once he took more of her blood.

Erik shifted slightly on the bed and pulled her hair away from her neck. Sensing her panic, he turned to look at her. His hands gently gripped her upper arms, his fingers caressing.

"It will not hurt, will it?" she asked shakily.

"As long as you trust me and are relaxed it will not hurt," he promised as he pressed a kiss to the place he planned to nick. "You do trust me, do you not?"

"You know I do. I love you."

Erik had no idea how important her response was until he heard her agree. He saw her nod in the darkened room and allowed his fangs to lengthen slightly. The little clock gave off enough light that Kristina was able to see the change in Erik's appearance. When she saw his eyes glow red in the darkness, she tensed under his hands. Pressing a gentle kiss on her lips, Erik was able to sense the exact moment her mind gave into him. Her body sagged against his and her head tipped back to give him better access to her neck.

"And I love you, Kristina," he whispered against the soft skin in a thick French accent. He pressed another seductive, soothing kiss on her neck.

Gently piercing the skin with his fangs, Erik was filled with the warmth and sweetness of Kristina's blood. Her blood was sweeter than he remembered it to be. He had to use all his self-control to prevent himself from draining her and infecting her. He ran his hand through the hair at the nape of her neck as he sipped from her. A little moan escaped from Kristina's parted lips and she buried her hands in Erik's hair, holding him close. At her moan, he began to suck her a little faster but managed to stop himself before he drained her. All too soon, he was pulling away from her. He pressed a lingering kiss to the wound and looked into her blue eyes.

Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her breasts heaved as she breathed rapidly. Blinking away her daze, Kristina cupped Erik's face with her hands and pressed her lips against his. She was not sure that his plan would work, but already she felt his protection and love enveloping her. Unwilling to break the magic that held them in its grasp, Erik remained silent and returned her kiss. Heaving a contented sigh, Kristina wrapped her arms around Erik's waist and rested her head on his chest. They stayed in this contented position for some time.

Eventually, the threat of dawn was too great for Erik to ignore. He kissed her lightly once more on the lips and then again on the scar on her neck. "The wound will heal very quickly. No one but a vampire will notice it."

Kristina raised a hand to her neck and felt the two round wounds and smiled. She was Erik's now. No one could touch her.

As if reading her mind, Erik said passionately, "You are mine." He gave her a hard kiss.

She nodded.

Kristina wanted to beg him to stay with her today. Erik's sudden vigilance frightened her, leaving her with the feeling that she was constantly on edge. Having him at her side calmed her; he made her feel loved and protected. However, she reminded herself that Erik thought it highly likely Portia would attack at night. She would be fine in broad daylight.

She grabbed his hand to prevent him for leaving. Using her grip on his arm, Erik pulled her closer before he gave her one last kiss. Drawing slightly away from her, he softened the kiss before smiling at her.

"Goodbye, _ma moitié_; good morning."

He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, retrieved his mask from the floor and left the room.

* * *

Doctor Morton looked uncertainly between his research assistant and the small group of vampires sitting in his lab. He had never expected such a positive turnout; including his mother, there were five vampires.

He had been desperate when he had posted that advertisement in a vampire magazine asking for participants to take part in a study. He could not draw any conclusions if he only had one participant! No one would ever take his work seriously. Five was not a large sample, but it was definitely a start.

"Thank you all for coming," Doctor Morton announced nervously to his small group of participants as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. "I appreciate your taking the time to help in my study. Hopefully we both will find what we're after." He gave them a weak grin.

"Just to explain what will be happening today, I will need to take draw just under a pint of blood," Doctor Morton explained. "You'll also have to complete a couple of questionnaires about the length of time you've been a vampire, your eating habits and any social networks that you may or may not have.

"You can withdraw at any time but I hope you will stay and come back in a few weeks once I've had time to analyse your blood. Then we can continue on to the next stage of the study"

"The National Blood Service gave me a cup of tea and biscuits after I had donated blood," a vampire announced into the silence. "Do we get a glass of blood after we've donated to you?"

Doctor Morton sighed and then nodded. Sacrificing a couple of bags of blood was worth it in the long run. The National Blood Service promised cup of tea to get their donations, surely the guarantee of a glass of blood would do just the same job for Doctor Morton!


	24. Come Save Me

**An Endless Love**

**Come Save Me**

Kristina ran across the road, trying to get out of the rain. She hadn't expected it to rain today and so had not worried about an umbrella or a Mac. Obviously, Erik knew the sun would not be showing today and so had arranged to have lunch out with her. She would have to use Erik as her personal meteorologist and dress according to his plans for the day.

Under the shelter of an awning, she stared out at the other side of the street, searching for Erik. She wiped the rain from her face and stared. Across the road, where she had just come from, was a tall man with ash-blonde hair, a perfectly straight nose and striking blue eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiled. Unnerved by his bold gaze, Kristina looked away while the man continued to stare at her, unrepentant.

He crossed the road to her.

"Hiya," he said in a warm, seductive voice. He took a step closer to her, prepared to offer his hand but he backed away suddenly. He stared at Kristina, noting in surprise that her aura was thicker than it should be. He could not understand why her aura was not light. Inhaling her scent, he shuddered and stepped further away from her. She had been marked; another vampire had marked her as his lover. The scent of her lover covered her like an expensive perfume that only vampires could smell. She was off limits. He sighed in disappointment.

Kristina wrapped her arms about her body and stepped away from the man, not knowing why she felt so unsure about him. Something about the man made her want to run back to Erik and the safety of his arms. She rubbed the invisible scar on her neck as she glanced around at the faces of the Londoners, hoping that Erik would appear soon.

"Kristina."

She spun around and smiled with relief when she saw Erik. She ran into his arms and held him tightly about his waist, surprising herself. Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a brief kiss on her temple before turning to the other man with a furious look. Kristina looked between Erik and the stranger in surprise. She had no idea what had angered Erik. Perhaps he had seen how scared she had been and blamed the other man for her odd reaction.

The blonde vampire watched nervously as Erik pressed a possessive kiss on Kristina's neck, right above the scar. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible to avoid a confrontation with the vampire whose violence was sizzling under the surface. This human's lover was a possessive vampire. He searched his mind for an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was someone else," the blonde said lamely.

"Indeed?" Erik asked in a tone that clearly said he did not believe the other man.

"Look, I've said I was sorry! How could I not be drawn to a beautiful creature like that," he demanded, earning a growl from Erik. "I wasn't going to touch her once I realised. Man, she's divine."

Erik refused to acknowledge that remark. "_Go_."

Erik watched, pleased with himself, as the other vampire scuttled away. So, the lover's mark _did _work; Kristina was protected. His chest puffed with pride that he had found himself a beautiful woman all of his own, who was sought after by many. He sighed in relief, wrapped both of his arms around her body and gave her a deep kiss before showing her inside the restaurant.

* * *

Portia watched the two male vampires all but brawl over the mortal. She could not tell from this distance, but she guessed that the young blonde vampire had tried to flirt with Kristina, only to find that she had been marked. Erik always had been possessive of his things. The lover's mark was an unexpected turn of events.

When Erik kissed Kristina, Portia's vision blurred with a red haze. The fool was out with Kristina in broad daylight! He was thumbing his nose at her and the entire vampire race. He knew that she would be out – she has always enjoyed wet weather – and had deliberately paraded his _human _in front of her to upset her.

It reminded her of the evening she had tried to drain a handsome young naval officer only to find that he was protected with a prayer. Disgusted, she had left him, untasted and in a black temper. Convinced that her night could not get any worse, Portia was infuriated to discover that, indeed it could.

_She was on her way back to her hotel room, when, sensing a vampire's compulsion, she stopped and watched, repulsed. Erik fed from a female so tenderly it was as if they were lovers. She submitted unthinkingly and painlessly to him, allowing him to take a small sip from her, only enough to keep him going until the next night. The mysterious Anastasia watched on, approval evident in her flickering red eyes._

_Her temper rising even further, Portia stormed across the distance and pulled the woman from Erik's embrace. "So this is what she has reduced you to?" she spat at Erik, unimpressed. "Whatever happened to the powerful vampire I left a decade ago?"_

"_That 'powerful vampire' has become precisely what he was supposed to," Anastasia answered softly._

_Portia frowned as she tried to decipher Ana's comment. She turned to Erik. "Do you mean to say that you honestly prefer things the way they are? Do you actually enjoy taking blood from humans without using force? What about the sweetness of adrenaline in their blood, Erik?"_

"_The blood – not the adrenaline – is our energy source, Portia." Erik shook his head; she would never understand. It had taken a while for him to learn that lesson. But when he finally had, the blood was sweeter for being willingly given. "My new sire has taught me more than I could ever imagine. There is more than one way for a vampire to get the sustenance he or she needs."_

_Anastasia nodded approvingly at Erik who smiled as if he had just received the greatest praise. He looked at Ana with worshiping gold eyes._

_Portia scoffed. "She has polluted your mind, Erik! She has weakened you and pulled you from greatness. This vampire has taken you from me; she has turned you against me! You are my fledgling!"_

_Before Erik could react, Portia had lunged at Anastasia and gripped the younger vampire's head between her hands._

Portia blinked as she watched Erik escort Kristina into the restaurant like a normal human couple and press a kiss to her cheek as he settled her into her chair. That was the first time she had killed one of her own but it had been necessary to keep Erik from falling even deeper into Ana's spell. She would kill again to keep Erik for herself.

* * *

Kristina dropped the grocery bags at her feet as she fished around in her handbag, searching for her keys, shaking rain from her hair. She was just pushing the door open with her foot when her neighbour stuck her head out of the flat to the right of Kristina's.

"Kristina! I thought you were supposed to be performing tonight."

She shook her head; the woman sounded like Erik! "I'm going back for this evening's performance. I had to do some shopping…funnily enough, shops don't seem to keep my hours." She stooped, prepared to pick up the bags. "I also have to change since I got caught in the rain."

"Ah, yes," the older woman said wisely. "The weather bureau has issued a severe storm warning." Kristina and the neighbour nervously glanced out the window at the rapidly darkening clouds. "Well, once you put your shopping away, I want you to come into my flat and get your flowers."

Kristina turned her attention from the window to the older woman. "What flowers?"

"The flowers your young man sent you," she explained as she waited for Kristina to put her shopping away before leading the way into her flat, Kristina a few paces behind

Smiling when she saw the large bouquet of roses, Kristina reached out and plucked the note from the blooms. She instantly recognised Erik's handwriting. The invisible scar Erik had left on her neck burned and warmed her entire body as she read the loving words he had penned onto the card.

"Is he French?"

"How did you know?" Kristina asked, looking up from the note with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. "Did you read the card?"

Her neighbour had the grace to look guilty. "Well, it's just that I see so little of you nowadays and I certainly have not seen the way your young man treats you. I just wanted to make sure he was a gentleman," she explained quickly, avoiding Kristina's eyes.

"I promise you, Mrs Lewis, Erik is as old-fashioned as they come."

She gave her neighbour, who in the last few years had become a second mother to her, one last smile and headed back to her flat. Immediately she began clearing a space on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Did you like the roses, _ma moitié_?"

Kristina spun around at the sound of Erik's voice, a brilliant smile lighting her face. She wondered how he was able to sneak up on her without her knowing. It had to be one of his vampire abilities, she decided with a shake of her head. The vase landed on the table with a dull thud. "They're beautiful; thank you." She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking advantage of the London weather," he said, grinning. With a tilt of his chin, he indicated the now black sky and the rain pelting against the windows, which allowed him to walk freely in the day. His arms wrapped tightly about her waist as he pulled her hard against his body. Kristina whimpered softly at his strength.

"I have to be back at the theatre in half an hour," she protested half-heartedly, breathing a sigh of relief when he relaxed his grip.

"I know," Erik murmured, his face falling with disappointment. "I've been waiting here for you for the last thirty minutes. I thought we could have an early tea together." He quickly kissed her forehead and released her.

"You don't eat food."

"Just because I cannot taste it does not mean I cannot eat it. Besides, as long as I am in your company, anything will be delicious." He looked pointedly at her lips and gave a chillingly beautiful, wicked laugh. "I just hadn't expected you to stop off at the grocer's on the way home."

Kristina giggled and threw herself back in Erik's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she gave him a hard kiss. "Maybe I could call the producer and tell him I'm too tired to come in for this evening's performance? Or perhaps I could say I blew out my voice?"

Erik attempted to look severely at her, but spoiled the effect by grinning at her. He shook his head. "I will escort you back to the theatre and you can tell me all about your intriguing conversation with your neighbour."

* * *

A few days later, there was a knock on the door of Kristina's flat. She threw her book at her handbag as she stood up from her couch so she would remember to take it to theatre. She had to leave for theatre in ten minutes for her matinee performance and had no idea who was at her door. Opening the door, she blinked when she saw a tradesman standing at the door, toolbox in hand.

"I'm here to check your gas. The superintendent says you've been having some problems." He blinked once, his green eyes, bloodshot.

Kristina stared blankly at him for a moment, then realised the man was talking about the cooker. She held the door open for him and allowed him inside. It was about time the git did something about her gas. Nearly three weeks she had been living with a dodgy cooker.

"The kitchen's through here," she said, leading the way. She sighed when she realised that she would have to call the producer to let him know that she would probably be late.

The man nodded.

Kristina sensed him right behind her, in her personal space. She turned around to ask him what the problem was when she saw something silver moving in an arc towards her.

The world turned black as she sank to the floor.

* * *

The sun had not even gone down when Erik rushed into the theatre.

He could sense something terribly wrong. He had a growing sense of unease since the early afternoon. He had tried calling Kristina a few times but she did not answer – not surprising since she was supposed to have been performing. Erik spent an hour restlessly pacing his house, worrying over Kristina's safety, and, heedless of the danger the sun posed to his safety, Erik threw on a coat and raced towards West End.

Just inside Stage Door, he pressed a hand against the already blistering skin on his neck where the collar of his coat had failed to protect him. It would not reduce him to ash and kill him, instead it just burnt him severely in a way similar to that experienced by humans caught in a fire. He loved Kristina so deeply that his life did not matter. If she were in danger, there was nothing that he would not endure to ensure she was safely returned to him. Already the pain was receding in relation to his panic for Kristina's safety.

It was almost four o'clock; Kristina should be in middle of the intermission, relaxing for a while with the cast in the Green Room. The stage door officer stopped his progress up the stairs.

"Where's Kristina?" he asked breathlessly. He was too scared about her safety to be polite.

"She's not here. The stage manager tried to call her, but she hasn't answered her home or mobile phone. She didn't call in to tell us she was sick! We've had to shuffle the cast around. It's so unlike her!"

Erik nodded, numbly. She was not here and even the theatre could not get hold of her! The fact that they had her understudy go on scared him. Something was wrong.

"She must be really sick," Erik assured him. "It's not at all like her to not show up – or even call."

Dazed, Erik walked out of the theatre without another word and headed towards Kristina's home. He found the door unlocked and pushed it open. His anxiety went up another notch, particularly when he could smell her sweet blood permeating the apartment.

"Kristina? Kristi!" She did not respond to his frantic calls. "Kristina! _Ma moitié!_"

He walked to the kitchen to see if she had left a note on the fridge as she had done once before. There was nothing. The scent of her blood could no longer be ignored. He looked down at the floor and saw a puddle of her blood drying on the linoleum.

She had her!

Portia had Kristina!

She must have compelled a mortal to do her bidding and had kidnapped Kristina in broad daylight when she knew that Erik was defenceless and when Kristina was not expecting it.

Erik bolted out of the flat, heading for his home to collect Eleanor. As he rushed down the street, he tried to think of where Portia would take her.

* * *

Erik rushed back to his house. For the first time in over a century, tears were falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away as he shoved people out of his way. Not for the first time he wished that he had fully embraced his vampire gifts as Portia had suggested and learnt how to transform into a bat. He slammed the door of his house open and shouted for Eleanor. He found the other vampire waiting for him just within the doorway.

"Where would Portia take Kristina? Help me, Eleanor. We need to find her. I cannot lose her!" He paced the room as he tried to think of where she could be. Try as he might, he could not link in mentally with her. His hands were shaking as he tried to think of where Kristina could be. "Portia has always liked the water. She might have taken Kristina somewhere on the Thames."

"Tower Bridge?" Eleanor asked.

Erik had created Eleanor only a year before he turned away from Portia and joined Anastasia. She had not been around the other vampire long enough to know her well. Erik was the one who knew Portia.

"No. Portia will want to stick to what she knows; what existed when she was human. The Tower Bridge was built in the late eighteen hundreds."

"The Tower?" Eleanor suggested desperately. She had come to like Kristina in the last few months since she had been taking lessons with Erik. She wanted to find her nearly as desperately as Erik did. "That is on the Thames."

Erik shuddered at the thought of Kristina being trapped in the Bloody Tower. He did not want to imagine what Portia could get up to with all of those devices of torture. He had been in the tower late one night and the negative energy in that torture chamber had scared even him!

"No, I do not think she would go there. Portia is far too fond of her comforts."

Eleanor joined Erik in his pacing. "What about Hampton Court?" She was quickly running out of ideas.

"No." Erik collapsed into a chair and held his head in his hands. The rate they were going it would take them a few days to find where Portia was hiding Kristina.

"What else does Portia like?"

Erik pulled off his mask and ran his hand down his face. He was careful to keep his face averted from Eleanor's eyes. "The water, wealth, blood, Shakespeare and clothes. Nearly anything a mortal woman would like! She hates anything foreign in England.

"I don't know where she could be! I warned Kristina to be careful of Portia. I was an idiot. I completely underestimated Portia. I did not stop for a single moment that she would compel a human to kidnap Kristina right from under my nose! And in broad bloody _daylight_ no less!"

"You will find her," Eleanor assured Erik, silently doubting the sincerity of her words.

* * *

It felt as if a pile of cotton wool had been lifted from Kristina's head. She did not dare open her eyes until she knew who was around her. As she listened to the movement around her she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened to her.

Neither of her quests was easy to answer. She had no idea where she was. Somewhere dark. She could not remember much of what happened to her. All she could remember was the serviceman coming to her flat to fix her cooker. Beyond that, she was not sure.

She felt a finger jab at the cut on her head and could not hold back a moan of pain. She screwed her eyes shut tighter. A female sighed.

"She is a pretty little thing and her blood is so sweet. No wonder Erik was so taken with her," the female said to another person. "I do wonder how long it will take him to realise that we are waiting for him here? How much longer do I need to wait until you wake? I'm becoming bored," she continued to herself since the other person did not seem inclined to respond.

The woman gave a gusty sigh. "I want to play with Erik's toy."

Kristina did not like the sound of that and passed out again.


	25. Not While I'm Around

**An Endless Love **

**Not While I'm Around**

After a few hours of waiting and growing incredibly bored, Portia gave Kristina a slap across the face. She was sure the human was awake – she had sensed the subtle shift in her breathing – and was pretending that she was still unconscious. Kristina's eyes flew open with shock.

"Welcome back, my dear," Portia crooned as she, with mocking tenderness, pushed Kristina's hair from her face. "You have been out for quite some time. Useless mortal, cannot do anything right! I told him not to hurt you; I wanted that pleasure. But men never listen, do they?"

"I remember you," she said weakly, trying to remember precisely when she had seen the other woman. "You were at the shoe shop that night and then again at the bar!"

Kristina looked around to see if she could learn where she was. She had no idea. She looked around and could only assume she was in a storeroom of a theatre. There was a vast range of props littering the shelves. The main question was _which_ theatre?

Portia smiled, pleased that Kristina recalled her from all those months ago.

"You're Portia, aren't you? Erik's sire."

"I see he has warned you about me. He was smart to do that. However the silly man failed to warn you that I am more powerful than he wants to think."

"What do you want?" Kristina asked, feeling very brave to reason with the furious vampire.

Portia's eyes were red and Kristina could see her fangs when she smiled. "I want to first write my name across your chest using only my nails. Then I might pull your nails from your fingers with my teeth. When Erik appears, I am going to drain you of your blood…right before his eyes."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kristina was now shaking with fear. She hoped desperately Erik would find her! She did not want Portia to pull her nails; she liked them right where they were.

"_Why_?" Portia asked sweetly. She pulled up a simple chair and sat down opposite Kristina. "Because of Erik, of course, and what he did to me."

"What did he supposedly do?" Kristina did not want to know but felt the only chance she had of getting out alive was if she forced Portia to keep talking.

"He left me! When I found Erik he was useless. He was a pitiful excuse for a man. His lover had just left him for a wealthy count and he was mourning for her in that way you mortals like to do. I offered him immortality and endless power and he accepted my offer.

"After he joined me, I was the only woman in his life for fifty years. For fifty glorious years, Erik worshiped me. I taught him everything he needed to know. That was until _Anastasia_ came along.

"Anastasia seduced him away from me! She showed him another way to be; a gentler way to take what is rightfully ours. She showed him how to take only enough blood from a human so that they would not die or become infected. She made my Erik _weak_. We vampires are far superior to you weak, pathetic humans. We lord over you. Erik has forgotten that.

"That _Georgian_ poisoned Erik's mind against me! He followed her all around the globe for a few decades. My foolish boy taught the vampires he created his new way of feeding. I have not forgotten what Erik did to me. As for Anastasia…"

"What happened? What did you do to her?"

Portia bristled and slapped Kristina across the face again. Tears filled Kristina's eyes as her jaw clicked and her head was thrown to the other side. She blinked the tears away as she tried to focus on the vampire.

"I killed her of course. I took great delight in ridding the world of that soft vampire," Portia responded, pride apparent in her voice. She walked a short distance towards the shelves of props, picked up a comb and ran it through her hair.

"This has nothing to do with me!"

Slamming the comb down, Portia spun around to face Kristina. "You stupid mortal! Do you still not understand? You have seduced Erik away from me! Again I have lost my darling! I will not have it! Do you hear, I will not lose Erik again! I have no problem killing you to ensure that you cannot come between us." Her eyes glowed red with rage.

Kristina blacked out when she saw Portia advance towards her.

* * *

"Stop panicking and think, Erik!" Eleanor snapped, her own concern for Kristina worrying her. "You have a link with Portia and Kristina; you can sense both of them if you focus. You need to calm down."

It was the first time the female vampire had been brave enough to suggest to Erik that he was to blame for his inability to find Kristina. They had lost a lot of time as Erik slowly pored over maps of Greater London, looking for a name that would mean something to Portia. He had been searching since he had found her missing the previous evening and his anxieties had not decreased. His hands shook as he looked up at Eleanor. The glass of blood Eleanor had poured for him sat forgotten at his elbow.

Chastised, Erik tried to calm down, particularly when he realised that Eleanor was right. His fear was blocking his ability to find both Portia and Kristina. Perhaps that was why he had been unable to find her. He pushed away the map and closed his eyes, trying to focus.

He could not sense Portia. Frowning, Erik realised that she had to be deliberately blocking him from accessing her mind. That was not surprising considering she was more than four hundred years old. Half an hour and a great deal of energy later, he eventually managed to find a connection to Kristina, but it was weak and hazy, as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness. His heart constricted and he was consumed with fear as he imagined all the things that Portia could be doing to her.

"She's somewhere on the other side of the Thames! Near Southwark or Waterloo or Bermondesy," Erik muttered, still trying to maintain the precarious link he had with Kristina. Immediately, he pulled the map closer, looking for landmarks and tourist attractions in that area.

Eleanor looked at the page over his shoulder. "Would she take her to the London Dungeon?"

Erik shuddered and shook his head. There was no way Portia would dare venture into a place that makes a profit out of things that most people could not even begin to imagine.

He continued to scan the map.

"The Globe!" he shouted suddenly, his hands shaking with relief.

Eleanor looked at Erik.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his coat. "It makes perfect sense for Portia to take Kristina to Shakespeare's Globe. It has been around, more or less, since Elizabethan times. She told me how much time she would spend watching his plays! She's comfortable there."

He threw the car keys at Eleanor.

"Hurry up! She has had Kristina for over twenty-four hours! We have to find her before Portia can do anything else to her!"

* * *

"How can you be so sure Erik will come in search of me?" Kristina asked impatiently.

She had been slapped, scratched and nipped at since late yesterday afternoon. The only way she could estimate the time was the fact that Portia seemed to, for a while, have lost interest in her – no doubt during the day. It was now evening and Portia certainly appeared refreshed and eager to continue her torture. Despite her bravado, Kristina silently hoped Erik would find her soon.

"He will come."

"I'm just his student. I mean nothing more to him than that."

"You're a stupid girl," Portia hissed at Kristina as she scratched her signature – an X – between Kristina's breasts. "You are so much more to Erik than that. Music teachers do not kiss their students; I saw the two of you in the park and at his house! Not only that, he tried to mark you." At Kristina's surprised expression she continued, "Oh, I know, dear, I can see the Lover's Mark he left on your neck." She used her nail to scratch a bloody circle around the Mark. "What a pity it only works to deter potential lovers."

She glared silently at Kristina for a long minute before exclaiming insanely, "Erik is my fledgling; he is mine! No one will have him!"

Portia ran her nail along Kristina's cheek, causing a trail of blood to appear.

Suddenly furious with the vampire's treatment of her, Kristina lashed out. "You're insane! Killing me isn't going to make him love you! He doesn't belong to you! You may have sired him, but I have something far more important than the title of sire." She paused as she watched Portia's eyes narrow. "I have Erik's heart. That is something you can never hope to claim. He has never loved you! _He loves me!_"

"_Scut!_"

Before Kristina knew what was happening, Portia had ripped the ropes and pulled her to her feet. Portia wrapped one arm around Kristina's body and roughly pulled her head aside with the other. Her nails dug into Kristina's scalp, drawing blood. She lowered her teeth to Kristina's neck and the pulse that was beating frantically.

Terrified and enraged, Kristina tried to fight her off by jabbing Portia in the stomach with her elbow, but Portia only tightened her grip on Kristina's scalp. Whimpering in pain, Kristina screwed her eyes tightly shut as she braced herself of the pain of the bite. Without even experiencing the pain of Portia's bite, Kristina knew intuitively that it would not be as tender as Erik's. She felt the first sharp pricks of Portia's teeth and waited to feel the syphoning sensation as the blood flowed from her artery. It never happened. The rough grip on her hair eased.

"I knew you would come and save your little mortal," Portia said sweetly as she pulled away from Kristina and daintily dabbed at her bloody lips. She sucked Kristina's blood from her fingers.

Kristina forced open her eyes and saw Erik staring at her in horror. When Portia gave her a violent shove, Kristina stumbled, trying to remain upright. She sobbed with relief and collapsed to the floor. Erik was here; he had come to save her. Erik reached out as if to touch her neck, which was now bleeding, but stopped. Too exhausted to watch the fight that was about to erupt between Portia and Erik, Kristina closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe.

"You will pay for what you have done to her," Erik said in his dangerously soft voice. He looked down at Kristina in fright. He was not sure how much blood she had lost, but seeing her unconscious on the floor simultaneously terrified and enraged him. When he entered the storeroom and saw Kristina being bitten by Portia his heart stopped. No amount of blood would have been able to prevent those few agonising seconds when his pseudo-human systems shutdown. He never wanted to experience Kristina being hurt again; his heart would not be able to stand it. If he lost her, he would rip out his own heart just for the chance to be with her.

Furious, Erik advanced towards Portia.

"What about what you have done, Erik? I am your sire; you owe me your loyalty! Instead you betray me with this_ mortal_." Portia's nose turned up as she looked at Kristina's limp body. She gave her a vicious kick in the ribs.

Erik tried not to react when she hit Kristina's limp body, but much to Portia's delight, he winced. "I no longer see you as my sire, Portia. I haven't done so since 1937!"

Portia's eyes turned a dark shade of red as she glared at Erik. Her teeth extended as she hissed at him.

Erik smiled grimly at having incurred Portia's fury. "Ana taught me more than you ever have. She is my sire and you killed her! I will not allow you to do the same to Kristina."

Portia gave a high-pitched and patently false laugh. "What are you going to do?"

"I am taking Kristina and we are leaving. If you dare lay another finger on her, I will kill you."

Erik bent down to collect her from the floor but Portia's scream of fury stopped him. Straightening, Erik was just able to protect himself from her blow. He shielded his face with his forearm, and used his other hand to grip her by her throat and threw her across the room. Before she could hit the wall, Portia transformed into a bat.

"You cannot mean to kill me; a fledgling killing his sire is the worst crime. I cannot imagine why you would do anything so foolish for a curious mortal," she said as she fluttered around Erik's head. "First she thought you would not come and save her. Then she said that she had your heart! It is funny that you care so much for her, Erik, considering you don't have a heart."

Despite the situation, Erik smiled. So, Kristina had claimed his heart just as he had claimed hers! "That's where you're wrong, Portia." He looked down at Kristina, a tender expression on his face. "I do have a heart; I have Kristina's."

This time when Portia transformed back into a human form and lunged at him, Erik was prepared. However as he was protecting a blow to his heart, Portia slapped him across his face, sending his mask skittering across the floor. Too focused on the fight and getting out alive with Kristina, Erik failed to notice his missing mask.

"Oh, G-" Portia stopped mid-thought, covering her mouth with her hand, as much from almost saying His name as from finally seeing what was hidden beneath Erik's mask. "Oh. You're hideous! You're a freak," she said, choosing her words with care, knowing which would be most painful to Erik's ears. "How can a mortal as beautiful as she love a monster like you?"

Enraged at Portia's deliberately callous words, Erik took advantage of her shock and gripped her head in both of his hands and twisted. Portia fell to the floor, her body bursting into flames even before it hit the floor and then dissolved into a pile of ash. Erik kicked at the pile, watching the ashes drift about the room, dispersing Portia's broken body about the small space.

Erik looked at Kristina. He bent down and wiped at a trail of blood before he scooped her very carefully into his arms. He smiled softly when she burrowed into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Erik?"

"Shush, _ma moitié_. I'm here, you're safe now."

* * *

Erik ordered Eleanor to pull to the side of the road, as Kristina was sick yet again. He used his handkerchief to wipe her mouth and winced. The sun was beginning to rise and already he could feel its rays burning his skin. He winced and rolled the sleeves of his shirt down to his wrists, but it was too late. He had been so worried about Kristina's safety that he was just now beginning to feel the pain of the burn on his neck as well as the ones on his arms.

A short time later, although it left like a year, Erik tucked Kristina in his bed. The burns on his arms throbbed, but he pushed aside his own pain to focus on Kristina. He ordered water, bandages and ointment before sending Eleanor off to bed. Kneeling beside the bed, Erik stripped Kristina before he began to gently dab at her cuts.

He was furious with himself for not taking better care of her and for allowing her to be taken by Portia's lackey. This was the woman he loved; yet he had allowed this horrid torture. More than twenty-four hours in the company of Portia had rendered Kristina almost unrecognisable. Her eyes were bruised and swollen so badly that he could not see her blue irises. Her face and hair were covered in blood. Thin scratches covered her face and chest while bites scarred her inner wrists. The X between her breasts caused bile to rise. Erik hated himself for allowing this. He claimed to love her, yet he had been unable to protect her. He should have taken better care of her.

"No," Kristina murmured, causing Erik to stop gently wiping the twin wounds at her neck. "Erik. Only Erik."

"I'm here, Kristina," he whispered as he wiped her hair away from her face. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise you, _ma moitié_. I promise."

Erik looked at her, silently wondering what her babbling meant. When she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck and touched the spot where he had once taken blood, he knew. She would allow _him_ to drain and infect her…or even kill her. She would give her mortal soul for the chance to be his fledgling…to be with him for the rest of their lives. He stood up and went to stare at the closed curtains, putting some distance between himself and the temptation that Kristina presented. Once he was calm and in control of his emotions and had managed to get his fangs to retract, he turned back to the bed and continued in his ministrations.

Terrified that something would happen to her during the day if he were not there to keep an eye on her, Erik sat on the edge of the bed, prepared to keep watch over her throughout the day. But as the sun climbed through the sky, Erik's need to regenerate became too strong to ignore. He slipped into bed beside her, careful to avoid either Kristina or the sheet touching his burns. He threw his arm over her stomach and they both drifted off into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kristina stirred, her head still feeling groggy. There was an unfamiliar weight across her stomach. She looked down through swollen eyes, whimpered at the movement and then smiled weakly. Erik's arm was draped possessively across her body even as he watched her sleep. His golden eyes were filled with protectiveness that filled her with warmth. It took her a few moments to realise that she was in Erik's bed and not her own, tiny bed.

He reached out to touch her, his hands restlessly moved over her face, moving the hair from her eyes and gently touching her cheeks. He had to assure himself that she was okay. He moved – careful not to jar the bed – and pressed a series of light kisses across her forehead, cheeks and finally ended on her lips.

She tugged his mask from his face and dropped it on the floor. Tilting her head back in a silent invitation to Erik to kiss her, Kristina was sadly surprised and oddly hurt to find that Erik used his hand to cover his face.

"Erik?" she questioned softly as she gripped his wrist and tugged his hand away from his face. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the burns that covered his forearms. "What happened to your arms?" She allowed his reaction to his face to go unquestioned for the time being, the burns on his arms being more pressing.

"I was out in the sun. Do not worry; they will heal in a few days." He turned his head away from Kristina's teary eyes.

"Why won't you look at me, Erik? Did something happen with Portia?" It was the only explanation she could come up with to explain why Erik could not bring himself to look at her. She had lost so much ground in a short time and she didn't know why or what to do. "What did she say to you?"

Erik sighed, annoyed that Kristina would not let matter rest. "My mask fell off in front of Portia."

"It fell off? _It fell off! _How?"

He shrugged and tried to get up from the bed, but Kristina would not allow him. She threw her legs around his, gripping him tightly. "We were fighting." His tone indicated that there was nothing more to be said.

"She didn't react well, did she? Did she insult you? She insulted you!" Eyes narrowing, she resisted the urge to vault from the bed and strangle the female vampire for what she had done to Erik. "I _love _you. I love who you are and how you look. Anyone who cannot see that a wonderful man lies behind your mask does not deserve to be known. I have seen that man and I know just how loving, tender, passionate and giving he is."

Erik smiled at her heartfelt announcement and turned his head to lightly graze his lips against her. She gripped his arms to hold him close but pulled back when he hissed softly against her mouth. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. She raised her hand and caressed his cheeks, smiling when he dropped a kiss onto her palm. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am more worried about you. How are you feeling, _ma moitié_?"

"Terrible. I have the worst headache!" She grimaced. "And my whole body aches."

"I will get you some Panadol," Erik said as he carefully moved to the edge of the bed and retrieved his mask. "Would you like something to eat? I have chocolate. Would that make you feel better?"

She shook her head and moaned in pain. She would have to remember not to move her head, she thought as she clutched at it with both hands. "Don't go." She placed her hand on Erik's leg to stop him from leaving.

He nodded and called for Eleanor and issued his instructions and then returned to the bed, wrapping his arms lightly around her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Eleanor entered Erik's room with a tray. "You're looking better," she said as she placed the tray on Kristina's lap. She gave her a shaky smile that showed the anxiety she was, only now, getting over. "You won't have to worry about Portia ever again."

Kristina frowned and looked at Erik. She did not understand Eleanor's cryptic comment. "What happened to her?"

Eleanor shifted her weight from foot to foot. She assumed that Erik had told Kristina what happened in the storeroom of Shakespeare's Globe. She gave Erik an apologetic look.

"I had to stop her from ever hurting you again," Erik said softly. He pushed her hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss to the scar on her neck. "She would torment us for eternity."

She continued to frown as she tried to force her bleary brain to work. "You killed her? Didn't you say that was thought to be the worst heinous crime a vampire can ever commit?"

Erik nodded jerkily. "She would have killed you. She would have _killed you_! We would never be free!" His eyes filled with guilt and anxiety. He had tried so hard to force down his emotions. As much as he hated Portia, he would have preferred to not to have to kill her. But he had to. Kristina's like was at stake. Knowing that he had been left with no choice but to kill his sire if he was to protect Kristina did not make the decision any easier. "I had to kill her, Kristina. She would have killed you if I hadn't!"

Eleanor slipped out of the room.

Kristina heard the door close with a soft click and pulled the mask once again from Erik's face. She touched his cheeks and pulled his head down to hers. She would not miss Portia. She doubted that anyone would. "I know you wouldn't have killed her if there was another way, Erik. You did what you had to do to protect me."

"I always will, _ma moitié_."

Erik handed her the tablets and a glass of water and then watched as she picked at a piece of dry toast. Once she had nibbled at the toast, he pulled her into his arms and tucked the blankets around her chin as they settled down for a nap. He pressed very light kisses all over her face until he felt her breathing became steady and deep.


	26. One Step Closer

**An Endless Love**

**One Step Closer**

Kristina took some time off from the show to allow her wounds to heal. Even if she wanted to go back to work, Erik would not have let her. He was there by her side nearly every moment, reluctant to let her out of his sight. Erik called the producer for her and told him that she had been in a car accident and would need a few weeks off to recover.

Aware of Kristina's restlessness, Erik reluctantly left her in the care of Eleanor while he went to Bond Street in search of a couple of books, chocolate and a pair of shoes to sooth her agitation. The only thing that prevented him from running back to his Mayfair home was the knowledge that Eleanor was there with her. However, in the shops, he could not help but worry about her the entire time he was apart from her and found himself making the purchases without thinking, eager to get back to her as quickly as possible. He was so concerned about Kristina that his usual concerns about his mask had not even crossed his mind.

He pushed open the front door and headed straight up to the music room, expecting to find Kristina at the piano. When he did not see her there, he descended the stairs, searching for her in the sitting room.

"_Eleanor!_" He ran down another flight of stairs to the kitchen since she wasn't in the second room he checked.

"What is it, Erik?" She ducked her head out of the plant room to see Erik's tortured expression. Kristina was safe; the house had not been ransacked and Portia was dead. She could not understand what had upset him so greatly.

"_Kristina_. Where's Kristina?" He gestured about the house with uncontrollably shaking hands.

She frowned in confusion. Clearly after constantly being with Kristina these past few weeks, he could not bear to be separated from her for more than an hour. He had clearly lost all ability to think rationally. "I thought she was in the shower."

As he passed through the master bedroom on his way to the main bathroom, Erik breathed a sigh of relief and dumped his shopping on the bed he now – somewhat reluctantly – shared with Kristina. For days following the accident, he debated the wisdom of allowing her to share his bed. It was not the gentlemanly thing to do. But he did his best to silence those thoughts by telling himself that the only reason he kept her there in the first few days was so that he could be there if she had a setback. The Victorian gentleman in him loathed the idea of sleeping with Kristina when she was not his wife. However, any time he tried to leave her – or move her into one of the three other bedrooms – she would whimper and scream.

As Kristina healed, he could sense her frustration and desire to make love with him, but he refused to give in. At times, her frustration became quite clear when she demanded angrily why he refused to do anything more than kiss her and why he kept trying to move her into another bed. No matter how many times he tried to explain it to her, he could not make her understand that he would not touch her until she was his wife. And he would never marry her until he found a way to escape his curse…if such a thing even existed.

"Most men don't care about waiting until they marry before they sleep with a woman!" Kristina snapped at Erik, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

Erik's hands quivered with anxiety. He held them behind his back to disguise their shaking. Never before had he been on the receiving end of Kristina's anger. "I am not most men, Kristina; I grew up in the nineteenth century. It was expected that a couple _not_ anticipate their wedding vows," he explained softly.

"That rarely happens nowadays. This is the _twenty-first_ century!"

"You cannot expect me to forget everything I have ever known!" Erik shouted at her, losing control of his temper. "Just because I am living in the twenty-first century does not mean I need to act like a twenty-first century libertine."

Kristina was taken aback by his anger. She glared at him. "Don't be so stuffy, Erik!" She sank down onto the lounge and buried her face in her hands. "Are you making this up because you don't want to sleep with me or because you don't think you're worthy?"

Erik assessed her with his head tipped to one side and his hands shaking. His anger quickly fading, he sank down onto his knees in front of Kristina. He still had trouble believing she wanted to be with him, but he was slowly coming to terms with the truth. Kristina loved him and wanted to be with him.

"I do want to be with you, Kristina, but I will not anticipate our wedding vows. But until I can offer you the life you deserve, there will not be any wedding."

If he was honest with himself, he enjoyed sharing his bed with her. It was an unexpected delight to hold her in his arms as they slept. He did not _really_ want her to sleep in another bed either.

He wanted to ask her to marry him, Erik decided, feeling buoyed. He wanted to keep her by his side forever. But how could he ask her to be his wife when in sixty or seventy years, Kristina would die and he would live on forever? He would be married to the woman he loved but he would be forced to lead a separate life as if he and Kristina were strangers.

As he climbed the final flight of stairs to the third floor, he was able to hear her music playing. Sensing her nearby and knowing that she was relaxed and safe, Erik allowed himself to calm down.

After knocking on the door and receiving no response, he pushed open the door to the darkened bathroom, unable to hear anything over her CD. He slowly pulled the shower curtain aside and touched her shoulder, causing Kristina to scream and spin around, splashing him with water.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Kristina," he said softly, regretfully as he looked down at his soaked clothes and sighed.

Resisting the urge to hide behind the curtain, she wiped her hair and water from her face. "What are you doing in here, Erik?"

Erik looked at Kristina's naked form in the darkness of the bathroom and swallowed. He was able to make out every detail of her body while he was certain that Kristina would only see his silhouette. He longed to reach out and touch her. He still needed to touch her, to reassure that she was safe. He quickly averted his eyes, determined to respect Kristina's privacy and be the gentleman he always claimed to be.

He blushed a dull shade of red as he studied his shoes. His hands clenched and unclenched at his side as he controlled the desire to join her in the shower. "I could not find you when I returned from shopping. I was afraid something had happened to you," he said to the floor.

Kristina wrapped the shower curtain around her body and offered her hand. "I'm fine, Erik; really. I'll be out in a moment." She reached up to caress his face, leaving a wet streak along his cheek.

Giving her a curt nod, Erik spun on his heel and left her alone in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kristina was dressed in her pyjamas, perched on the edge of the bed, looking at the pile of books and chocolates Erik had bought her.

"Thank you for all my presents!" She smiled gratefully at him as she crossed to the far side of the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was determined to stay far away from her as if he could not trust himself around her. His arms hung limply at his sides for a moment as if he were silently debating the wisdom of touching her. Oddly hurt by his reluctance to touch her, Kristina returned to the bed and picked up one of the books and scanned the blurb.

"You're welcome," he said quickly and awkwardly, realising that he had hurt her feelings by refusing to touch her. But how could he have explained to her that he did not touch her because he wanted to so badly? If he had returned her embrace, he could have given up all claims of calling himself a gentleman. "I know you're feeling confined in here, Kristina, but I just want to see you happy."

"Actually, I was hoping that I might be able to go back to theatre next week – not that I don't adore being with you all the time and being spoilt rotten. No one will notice the scars under all the makeup. I almost can't see them. I miss Marina and Anthony and the stage."

"Are you certain that is what you want?" he questioned, grabbing her hands and holding them tightly, terrified of what could happen to her in the theatre. And as for the scars, although they were almost invisible to human eyes, they were all very obvious to Erik's sensitive eyes. Every time he looked at her, the scars served as a reminder of his inability to protect her. That 'X' continued to taunt him. He sighed with defeat, aware that he could not always keep her from doing what she wanted. At her nod, he continued, "If you are sure, I will ring the producer and tell him that you will return next weekend. We will begin your lessons again in earnest."

Kristina gave him a bright smile and a hard kiss. Her eyes were shining with delight when she pulled away.

"Why don't you invite Marina over?" Erik suggested suddenly as he set her away and went to sit on the bed. "I think it will do you good to see your friend again."

* * *

Kristina woke with a sob as she pulled herself from a bad dream. Reaching across the bed, searching for Erik, she found only empty bedspace. Sitting up and turning on the light, she squinted at the clock on the other side of the room. Quarter to four.

Through the open door, she was able to hear music drifting upstairs from the music room. After listening carefully for a few minutes, Kristina decided that she had never heard that piece before. Clearly, Erik was composing and it was unlikely that he would be coming to bed before the sun came up. Grabbing the folded rug at the foot of the bed, Kristina wandered downstairs to the music room.

She was used to waking in the middle of the night to find Erik missing. It had taken a while to get used to, but eventually she accepted that, although they both shared a love of music, Erik's muse would always demand his attention and he would answer no matter the time. The only thing that made the situation bearable was the knowledge that Erik could not love his muse in the same way he loved her.

She settled onto the settee, cross-legged and watched Erik as he sat at the piano feverishly composing. It wasn't the first time that she had watched him compose, but it was the first time that she was able to watch him uninterrupted.

He was completely unaware of her presence as he sat at the piano, talking to himself, while his hands gestured frantically in time to the music that he alone could hear. He reached across his body to grab a pen and scribbled madly on his blank score. His head nodded in time with the music as he recited what he had just written. His fingers danced quickly over the keys to the delight of Kristina's ears. Pausing for a moment, Erik closed his eyes and conducted an orchestra that only he could see, hearing all the parts of his composition together. Pleased with what he was hearing, he gave a silent cackle.

Unfolding the rug, Kristina tucked it around her shoulders and knees, keeping out the cool morning air. She rested her head on the back of the chair as she listened to Erik playing. Eventually, her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.

Hours later, when the sun was glowing behind the curtains, Kristina opened her sleepy eyes. Erik smiled at her and pressed a kiss on her ear as he gently scooped her into his arms. She pressed a tired kiss on his jaw and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Did my music bore you, _ma moitié_?" he asked softly, a smile evident in his voice.

She shook her head and nestled deeper into his arms. "It was lovely; I'm just tired."

Erik just smiled and dropped another kiss on her lips as he deposited her on the bed. He covered her with the sheet, remaking the bed around her. Every night when he woke up, the bed was a mess with the blankets all but falling off the side of the bed.

He attributed most of the mess to the night terrors that Kristina had been suffering from ever since the confrontation with Portia. Several nights a week, he would be disrupted from his music or reading, by Kristina's screaming. He would rush to her side to comfort her only to find her semi-conscious and unresponsive.

Tonight was no different. Her night terror was clearly worse than he first suspected. He had left her struggling against some unseen evil, alone. He did not like the thought that he had left her alone to face whatever tormented her in her sleep. Never before had been so distracted by his music that he failed to notice Kristina's distress. Again he was stung by his inability to protect her.

Satisfied with the state of the bed, Erik climbed in beside her. "I wish you had stayed asleep, angel, I would have preferred that you had not heard the song until I was finished composing," he said gently as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into his side.

His fingers caressed her upper arms and dropped kisses all over neck. "I'm thinking of calling it _My Half_."

Despite her tiredness, Kristina was now wide-awake. She looked at him with bright eyes, realising that he had composed a song just for her and gave him a long, hard kiss. Knowing that Erik had composed a song especially for her made Kristina feel safe and loved.

Those softly spoken words were as good as a profession of his love, a proposal of marriage. She tightened her grip around his body and closed her eyes, contented.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Wainwright Morton asked his mother. His face was drawn with concern and his forehead was damp with sweat. He set the used IV line aside and reached out a hand to take his mother's temperature.

"Fine, Wain; I feel perfectly fine." She smiled at her son. "The best I've felt in years!"

Doctor Morton smiled, his mother's happiness catching. "You don't have a temperature. Your blood pressure," he noted as he pulled away the sphygmomanometer and stethoscope, "Is within the normal range."

"That's good, right?"

"Very good," Doctor Morton agreed as he went to the fridge to collect a bag of blood. "I just have one more test to conduct."

His mother eyed him thoughtfully as he poured the blood into a glass and set it in a bowl of hot water to warm it up slowly. Once he was convinced it was the body temperature, he handed it to his mother.

"Drink," he instructed.

Frowning disapprovingly, Doctor Morton's mother sipped from the glass and promptly spat out the blood. "That was _disgusting!_ What did you give me? That wasn't A positive!"

Doctor Morton grinned smugly, already planning what he would write in the discussion section of his report.


	27. Too Much in Love to Care

**An Endless Love**

**Too Much in Love to Care**

After close to a fortnight of staying at Erik's home, bored and lonely, Kristina greeted Marina with a brilliant smile. The books and chocolate Erik had bought her amused her for only a few days. She never imagined that she would be relieved to be allowed to go back to work. But, that was precisely what she was doing in four days' time.

"I've been so worried about you! The company sends its love," she said as she threw her arms around Kristina's neck. "I brought you a get well soon present. Just don't let Erik see." And she smuggled a chocolate bar into Kristina's pocket.

Kristina smiled and dragged her into the sitting room and told her to wait as she prepared a pot of coffee. Marina looked around at her new surroundings in awe. So, for the past few weeks, Kristina had been living in luxury. No wonder she was taking her time recovering! She too would be reluctant to go back to the monotony of work when her hospital looked like this.

"Let me help you," Marina insisted as she pulled her attention away from her study of Erik's antique furniture and began to follow Kristina down the stairs. "You still look a little off."

"_No_!" She could not have Marina seeing Erik and Eleanor's supply of blood in the fridge. Aware of her sensitivity to blood, Eleanor – at Erik's orders –now had the bags carefully hidden from Kristina's view. "You're my guest. It's not that hard to make coffee. Erik doesn't drink it – I'm the only one – so it's just the instant stuff," she said apologetically.

Marina nodded and returned to the sitting room, not really listening as she pulled open the curtain to stare out the window and down to the sunny street. She stared out at the street and watched the traffic for a minute before browsing through Erik's library he had acquired over the years.

Kristina returned a few minutes later carrying a tray with two mugs from the musical and a pot of instant coffee. The block of chocolate Marina had given her had been opened and a few pieces were already missing. Erik had been allowing her to eat a small amount of chocolate every day – to aid her recovery – and for as long as he was allowing it, Kristina was determined to make up for the chocolate she had been deprived. He also realised that he had been far too controlling of Kristina in their early days. Erik had finally realised the futility of forcing Kristina to give up chocolate completely, and so ensured that she had her lessons in the morning so she'd be able to eat chocolate during the day without affecting her voice.

"This is such a nice place. Erik has great taste," Marina said, hearing Kristina enter the room. "Are these antiques?"

"Kristina? _Damn it!_"

Kristina looked up from her task of setting the tray down and saw Erik backing out of the room, his hand covering his eyes and his arms beginning to smoke. She quickly rushed over to Marina and yanked the curtains shut. She turned over her shoulder and saw Erik climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed at her friend.

"It's so dark in here; I thought that I would let some light in. I think the sunlight would do wonders for your health."

"I'm sorry, Marina," Kristina said, immediately contrite. "Erik's eyes are sensitive to sunlight. That's why he needs to have the curtains closed. Now, sit down and you can tell me about the latest theatre politics."

The two women sat down at the table with the block of chocolate and a cup of coffee and discussed the latest going ons at the theatre. Marina looked closely at the wounds on Kristina's wrists. She was worried about what her friend had endured a few weeks ago. Kristina insisted that she had been in an accident, but the scars did not look like anything Marina had ever seen before. She wondered precisely what kind of accident Kristina had been in that she escaped without a single broken bone and curious looking scratches on her face and wrists.

"Poor Simon!" Kristina said sadly, although she could not hold back her smile. "It must be so hard for him to understudy the lead role and then to return to the ensemble and watch Anthony receive a warmer response than the one he got. I always feel sorry for Sarah when she understudies for me."

Marina shook her head. "You're too nice, Kristi. And you and Anthony _are_ better than your understudies! That's why you were cast as the lead rather than the understudy."

She flicked away the praise. "So, tell me, Rina, how is Sarah going?"

"She's doing well enough. The poor darling tripped on her dress last night. If Anthony hadn't been there to catch her she would have landed flat on her face. She looked like she was ready to cry. I think her energy levels are fading and her voice is straining. I don't think she will manage understudying for much longer."

Kristina smiled, clearly management hadn't told the cast that she would be returning. "Well, you don't need to worry about Sarah. Erik says I can go back to theatre in a few days time."

* * *

Erik pulled Kristina's legs across his lap and wrapped his arm about her waist. Since she had moved in with him without either of them realising, Erik had relaxed the rules he had for his furniture. Now he allowed Kristina to put her feet up on the chair and to drink something other than water in the music room.

"I'm sorry about Marina, Erik. I didn't know you were awake."

"There is no need to apologise. This is your home too."

Kristina smiled and kissed him. "Do you mean that?"

Confused by her question, Erik grasped her chin gently and turned her head so she would look at him. "I do not say things I do not mean, Kristina."

"Then since this is my home, I guess I won't need my flat anymore, will I?" She gave him a smile that was nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Erik looked blankly at her for a moment, weighing his words. A sudden grin lit his face as he pulled her onto his lap. She wanted to stay with _him!_ "I suppose you could always keep your flat just in case you want to have the curtains open during the day. I don't much fancy the thought of coming downstairs and beginning to smoke. Not again."

Kristina laughed at his playfulness. "Maybe we could put a bell around your neck like people do with cats." She traced an imaginary collar with the tip of her finger. She dipped her head to press a kiss to his throat and this time, he did not push her away. She had never realised how intimate that place was for a vampire and the trust required to allow another – vampire or human – near it. Heartened, she kissed the spot again. "That way, I would know to close the curtains before you could be burnt."

"Shush." He silenced any further ideas with a kiss. "Your imagination is far too active." He kissed her again, longer this time. His mask – which Erik did not realise Kristina had removed – fell to the floor. Kristina grazed his cheek with her lips before turning her attention back to his lips.

He pulled away from her, silently looking at her flushed face and bright eyes for a minute. "I refuse to wear a collar," Erik said breathlessly as he picked up a thick lock of hair and held it to his nose, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo. He carried the lock to his cheek and rubbed it against his scarred skin.

"What about a bell? Don't forget the bell, Erik," Kristina reminded him with a giggle. She gave his furrowed brow a quick kiss.

"We will go to your flat tomorrow night and get whatever it is that you need."

* * *

As he promised, the next night, Erik escorted Kristina to retrieve some of her belongings. He planned to have Eleanor see to the arrangements to end Kristina's rent on the flat, as well as see that her unneeded belongings were donated to charity. He was now determined to do anything to keep her at his side.

Fortunately, the entire process of packing up her life had taken less time than Erik had anticipated. After almost two hours, Erik stepped out of the flat with two suitcases and a backpack full clothes, shoes and books.

Starting in her bedroom, Kristina worked her way systematically through the room, starting at the tables beside her bed and finishing at her chest of drawers. Erik watched her move about, surprised that she had forgotten to pack the pile of vampire novels written by various authors. When he pointed out that she had forgotten her books, she simply laughed and shook her head.

"I don't need them; I have you." She gave him a quick kiss. "Besides," she said, giving the books a disgusted look, "Those authors have no idea what they're talking about. _Garlic!_"

Erik grinned at her disgusted expression and picked up the well-thumbed book at the top of the pile to read the blurb, his head tipped to the side. What he read made his hands shake.

_Vampire, Sinclair Dunraven still mourned the death of his beloved wife, Victoria, five hundred years earlier. The only thing that made his tiresome, unending life bearable was the knowledge that he would never have to look at his reflection in the mirror. When he met the beautiful and troublesome Victorien Vanessi, his ennui vanished. The modern woman reminded him of his late wife – in both looks and personality. Was Victorien his descendent, a brilliant actress…or his beloved wife reincarnated? Reincarnation was the most logical – and promising – answer. Was it possible that after five centuries apart, the couple had found each other again?_

Oblivious to Erik's distraction, Kristina sorted through the shoes she planned to take back. Tucking the book into his pocket rather than returning it to the pile, Erik's thoughts of Christine, reincarnation and the precise reason Kristina had chosen this book were forgotten when he saw that Kristina had just picked up a pair of red boots. She threw them aside.

"Portia convinced me to buy them," she explained, able to sense Erik's anxiety. "I don't want anything to remind me of _her_." As she continued to sort through her footwear, Kristina jumped back with a scream.

Erik immediately pulled her into his arms and rubbed his hand across her back. "What is it?" he asked as he pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"A spider!" she whispered with a quiver in her voice as her nails began to dig in to his back. "It's in my shoe! _Get rid of it!_"

Erik chuckled as he set her safely on her bed and quickly went to dispose of the spider. He raised one of Kristina's shoes, prepared to kill it. Christine had also hated spiders; she thought they were ugly and should be killed. Kristina would agree that it should die.

"No!" she screamed as she lunged from the bed to grab his upraised arm. "Please don't kill it; put it outside. Just because it has too many legs doesn't mean it should die."

Erik looked at her for a moment, his head tipped to the side. Like Christine, Kristina hated spiders. But unlike Christine, Kristina did not see their existence as a reason for them to die. Again, Erik was reminded that Kristina was not quite the woman he loved more than one hundred years ago.

With the spider safely outside, the two continued to work in silence and did not speak until they stepped out of the flat. Erik dropped the suitcases in the hallway and looked down at Kristina before he locked the door. He cupped her face tenderly in his hands.

"Do you want this? First thing tomorrow morning, Eleanor will take the necessary steps to finalise your contract with the landlord. It's your last chance to change your mind."

She shook her head and covered his hands with her own. "I want to be with you, Erik. Forever."

Accepting her response with a relieved nod, Erik gave her a kiss so tender that she sighed and tears pricked her eyes.

"I thought I heard your voice, Kristina! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Mrs Lewis gushed, causing Erik and Kristina to step abruptly apart. "I read that you'd been in an accident and wouldn't be back at the musical for an undetermined length of time. I've been so worried!" She pushed Erik aside and hugged her neighbour. "Have you been in hospital all this time?"

Kristina shook her head and nervously returned Mrs Lewis's embrace. "I've been recuperating at Erik's. He's been taking care of me," she said with a smile up at Erik. "Erik, this is my neighbour Mrs Lewis. This is my boyfriend, Erik Lacherez."

Mrs Lewis finally noticed Erik standing next to Kristina, their hands lovingly entwined.

"Oh!" she gasped. "You're her French gentleman, the one who sent her those lovely roses!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Lewis," Erik said with an incline of his head, unable to hold back years of chivalry. His hands began to shake with anxiety as he stared at the woman who was Kristina's surrogate mother and was judging him as a mother would. He began to panic that she would comment on his mask. "Kristina has told me so much about you. Thank you for keeping an eye on her when I've been unable."

Mrs Lewis glowed under Erik's gallantry. She glanced between Erik and Kristina, their joined hands and the way that Erik's thumb moved in tender circles on the back of her hand.

She had been worried about Kristina and her mysterious man; particularly when she seemingly disappeared and then the newspaper reported she had been in an accident. But seeing the couple together, so tender and loving, she could not doubt that Erik was a gentleman and treated Kristina precisely as the dear should. So taken was she, that she failed to notice the mask. Even if she had noticed, she would never have said anything about the mask. As long as Kristina was happy, that was all that mattered to her.

"Are you going on a holiday?" she asked, noticing the suitcases.

"No, I'm moving in with Erik."

"Oh." Mrs Lewis gave them both a disapproving look. "Oh! You're not secretly married, are you?" she asked, her romantic nature running away. She tried to look at Kristina's left hand, but Erik's shielded it.

In _her _day, it was never done for a couple to live together before they were married. But Kristina fairly glowed under Erik's care; she could not deny them that happiness.

Erik understood her look and found himself sighing. Again he felt himself at war with what he always believed to be the correct thing. They both secretly craved a more permanent situation, but Erik did not want to ask her to be his wife until he knew he could find a way for them to be together. They lived in different worlds; no way could two different people share a future.

But how could it be correct to not have her by his side because he did not want to offer her marriage to vampire? Surely, after all he had done, it would not be so sinful to live with Kristina out of wedlock. Racked by guilt, Erik released his grip on her hand and pulled Kristina into his side.

"No, not yet," Kristina confessed sadly.

"If you'd excuse us, Mrs Lewis," Erik began, eager to escape the woman and her questions, "I need to get Kristina home. She still tires easily after her accident."

"Of course, of course. Make sure you continue taking such good care of her," she ordered, looking pointedly at Erik. "You're both welcome here for tea any time you like."

Kristina smiled and nodded at her former neighbour. Impulsively, she released Erik's hand and gave Mrs Lewis a quick hug.

Erik picked up the suitcases and indicated that she should precede him down the stairs.

Mrs Lewis raced over to the top of the stairs and stared down at the couple. Not expecting to be observed, Erik placed the suitcases at the base of the stairs and took one of Kristina's hands in his, while the other cupped her cheek. He whispered something in Kristina's ear –Mrs Lewis could not hear – that caused her to smile before he raised her hand to his lips. She then stood on her toes and gave him a tender kiss. Her arms around his waist, Kristina stood in Erik's embrace for a few silent minutes, listening to his false heartbeat beneath her ear. She took a reluctant step back, received a kiss on her forehead and placed one on Erik's cheek.

Mrs Lewis watched Erik and Kristina, now more certain than ever that this young couple belonged together. Their happiness catching, she returned to her flat with a smile. They would have a long and happy life. When Erik finally proposed to Kristina, she would ensure that she received an invitation to the wedding.

* * *

Erik walked into the laboratory as casually as he could. The sight of people walking around in white lab coats unnerved him. He had so often felt like a bug under a magnifying glass, that he did not want to feel that way again. After speaking to the receptionist, Erik was shown into a laboratory.

Only a few days ago Erik had been lying in his bed during the daylight hours, reading the newspaper. Kristina had gone to her matinee performance. He was still reluctant to part from her – even during the daylight hours – but he knew there was nothing to be done about it. Just as he was considering rolling over to sleep, a small article on the left page caught his attention. He had called the number and arranged an appointment for later in the week.

"Erik Lacherez?"

He nodded and held his hand out. "Doctor Morton."


	28. We Do Not Belong Together

**An Endless Love**

**We Do Not Belong Together**

"Where have you been?" Kristina asked Erik when he entered his bedroom only half an hour before dawn.

She had performed tonight knowing in her heart that Erik was not watching her. She had hoped to find him waiting for her outside Stage Door, but was again disappointed. She did not know where he was! She had rushed back home only to find out that he had gone out. When she questioned Eleanor, the other vampire had no answer. Stretching out on the lounge in Erik's bedroom, Kristina allowed herself to drift into a light sleep.

Erik smiled when he saw Kristina asleep on the lounge. He pulled her sleepy form into his arms and kissed her. "I need to talk to you." He and set her down gently on the bed. After taking off his shoes, Erik lay down beside Kristina and wrapped his arms around her body. "I am sorry I missed the show tonight. How was it?"

"One of the audience members waited for me at Stage Door and gave me some flowers. I put them in the kitchen. But that's not what you want to talk to me about." She turned to face Erik and then tightened his arms around her waist. She pulled his mask from his face and lightly ran her nails over his scarred skin. "What happened to you tonight? You didn't tell Eleanor or me where you went."

Erik did not answer immediately. He just held onto Kristina, unwilling to let her go or to ruin the moment. "I went to see Doctor Morton," he said eventually.

She shook her head; his name was not familiar.

"_Kristina, he has a cure for vampirism!_"

She stared at Erik, her mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. Even though he said a vampire and a human could never be together, she continued to live in hope. She had already accepted that if she ever hoped to have a future with Erik then she would have to learn to deal with their different sleep patterns. When it came to it, they were not so different. She worked at night and would often sleep late in the morning. But to be able to go out to lunch with Erik in the sunlight…

"_A cure_? How? How is that possible?"

"He tested it on his mother," Erik explained. "She was a vampire. Doctor Morton used his own blood and was able to cure her! He believes that vampires have a single donor who holds a recessive gene that enables them to produce antibodies against the vampire virus. When the donor's blood with the antigens is mixed with a vampire's viral blood, the virus dies.

"Doctor Morton was his mother's donor. Kristina, if you want this and you are willing, we could try to find a cure. I am hoping that _you_ will be my donor. I would need you to donate your blood and we will see what happens from there."

Erik saw her shocked expression. She had been through so much since she had met him. All because of his vampirism and his connections with the darker world. Perhaps he was asking too much from her.

"Is this what you want?" she asked as she touched his cheek.

His entire body began to tremble, fearing she was about to refuse. "I want to be with you. For once in my life, I want to be normal. If you don't want to do it, I understand."

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, Kristina shifted out of his arm to kneel beside him. She could not begin to imagine everything he had been through and his longing to be normal. If she could give him this one thing and make his life a little more bearable then she would. Cupping his face in her hands, she forced him to look at her when he would have looked away.

"Call Doctor Morton and tell him that we will see him whenever he wants."

* * *

Doctor Morton grinned when Kristina turned her head away to avoid watching her blood being drained. He found it a contradiction that a woman in love with a vampire would be squeamish around blood. Kristina turned to Erik and gripped his hand. She saw him watching her blood fill the syringe and could tell by the slight sweat breaking out on his forehead that he was fighting down his vampiric nature to finish the job himself. Kristina wiped his brow for him and offered him a reassuring smile.

"I want you to understand Kristina's blood may not be the match you are after, Erik. If that is the case, we can keep trying."

Erik and Kristina nodded. They gripped each other's hands tightly. Doctor Morton placed a few drops of Kristina's blood with Erik's and watched carefully. The time it took Doctor Morton to analyse the results seemed to drag.

"Erik," Kristina whispered as she turned in her seat to look at him. "Listen to me. I don't care if this cure doesn't work. I don't mind you being who you are. I don't care that you are a vampire." She held his face firmly in both of her hands. "I want to be with you. And if that means we can only be together at night, I'll take it. _I want to be with you!_"

Erik listened to her words, knowing that she had said everything he hoped she would, everything that he needed to hear. No matter what happened, she would stand by him. That made what he had to say all the more difficult.

It was almost impossible to imagine his life without Kristina; she had become such an important part of his life. For the first time in his life, he had someone beside him when he went to bed in the mornings. Kristina was the perfect half to every aspect of his life. Her voice complemented his own as flawlessly as she had suddenly fitted into his life.

However, they belonged to two different worlds. He could no longer force Kristina to live in his.

"If this does not work, Kristina, I'm not sure we can be together. But I want you to know that I love you, and I will love you for all of my unnatural life. We may not be together, but I will always – _always _– love you."

Kristina's face fell and tears filled her eyes. She dropped her hands into her lap.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Kristina. But I will not subject you to the life you would be forced to live if I remain a vampire. And I will not sacrifice your soul and humanity for my happiness. I will live forever and you, _ma moitié_, will age."

"I don't care!" she all but sobbed.

"You will," he promised darkly. "You will grow to resent me because I haven't aged a day while you may be wrinkled and grey."

"I won't! You could make me a vampire, then we could live together forever. Erik, I will do anything to be with you."

For a moment, Erik considered accepting her suggestion. Secretly, he desired Kristina to turn and become his vampire bride so that they would be able to be together for all eternity. But that wish was so secret that he had not even acknowledged it himself. As much as he wanted her to become a vampire, he would never force her to live the life he had endured for over a century.

"_No_! I am a creature of the night, and you, deserve to be out in the sunlight. You would forever be damned, unable to wear you Crucifix, go to church or walk in the sunlight. I love you far love you too much to do that to you."

Kristina looked at him with tears in her eyes. In that moment she knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure Erik stayed in her life. She didn't care, just as long as she was with him.

She did not know how she would live if Erik left her. She had become so accustomed to being around him nearly every hour of the day…night. Even more was riding on the doctor's findings. She covered her face with her hands as she began to sob.

"It worked! It worked!"

Doctor Morton turned to Erik and Kristina with a smug smile. He held up the petri dish for Erik and Kristina to see for themselves. They shook their heads; what they saw meant nothing to them.

"I want to run more tests to ensure that Kristina is the right donor for you, Erik. I need to be sure that she has enough antibodies to combat your virus. But I'm certain that we should be able to cure you! Kristina will be just the person!"

"When will we know?" Kristina asked as she placed her hand in Erik's. Hope was beginning to blossom again.

Erik pressed a kiss to her head.

"It will take a few days to run the blood tests. I will call you when I have completed my analyses."

* * *

Sunday night without a performance gave Kristina a chance to spend the night with Erik. She climbed the stairs to Erik's bedroom where he was sulking. Kristina opened the door, humming one of the songs from the musical.

"What do you want? Kristina why are you here and not at theatre?" Erik asked grumpily, looking at his watch.

"It's Sunday, Erik. I don't sing tonight." She sat down beside him on the bed and lightly touched his shoulder.

He had been in a foul mood for the last five days. The wait for Doctor Morton's results had been a strain for both of them, particularly Erik. He was desperate for some information from the doctor. Whether or not he could be cured, he wanted to know.

She could sense him trying to push her away, to distance himself from her in case Doctor Morton was not successful. At least then, she would be prepared for the split and it would not be a shock for her. It was too hard for Erik to be close to her knowing that he may be forced to let her go in a few days. It would make it easier for them to go their separate ways if they had to if they began their separation now.

Kristina was also not as quite as carefree as she usually was. She too knew what was at risk if the results came back that her blood was not a match for Erik's. If the worst occurred, there would be no speedy cure for Erik's vampirism. If Doctor Morton did not think that Kristina's blood was compatible with Erik's then their relationship was finished.

She would lose the man she loved.

Last night after theatre, Erik brought her home and instead of taking her singing lesson, he closed himself off with a book. Kristina had poured a cup of tea and joined him on the settee with her own book. She sat as close as she normally would, her thigh pressing against his. Without looking up from his book, Erik shifted away from her. Convinced she was imagining the way he had pulled away from her, Kristina grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. Still not pulling his attention from his book, Erik snatched his hand from hers and tucked his hand into the pocket of his trousers. Kristina looked at his shuttered expression, tears in her eyes. She stood up, gazed at him for a few long seconds before rushing away.

"What do you say we go out tonight? We could go out for tea and then maybe watch the stars in Hyde Park." She turned slightly on the bed so that she would be able to see Erik's face clearly.

"That sounds fine," he responded apathetically.

"Erik!" Kristina grasped his chin and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "I know you are worried about the results, but you need to get out of the house and do something that will take your mind off it. Now, get dressed and we will go and get something to eat." She kissed his lips and headed for the door, already considering what she would wear.

When he did not move, Kristina returned to the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. How many times would she be forced to tell him how much she wanted to be with him? "Erik. I love you. No matter what happens with Doctor Morton, I want you to know that I'm staying. You cannot push me away; I won't go."

"Kristina, you cannot expect to live a normal life with me because you won't have it," Erik muttered, avoiding her eyes. He was weary and did not want to repeat all the reasons he did not think they could not be able to be together. "What about all the normal things women want, holidays in the sun and children? You won't be able to have children. You'll grow to hate me."

Kristina did her best to hide her surprise when Erik told her that she would not be able to have his children. She had never thought of that before! She summoned up a smile. "I won't hate you, Erik. It doesn't matter; we can adopt!"

"It's not the same. Kristina-"

"So you're just going to live another hundred years on your own because you don't want me to become a vampire? That's just stupid, Erik! I won't let you do that to yourself again!"

Erik glared at her from under his eyebrows, but remained silent.

"You have given me your mark," she said finally, touching the place he had taken blood from her neck, "And have marked me as yours for the rest of our lives."

Erik walked away from her, heading to the wardrobe. He could say nothing in response to Kristina's comment. In his attempt to protect her, he had claimed her as _his_. He had created a bond that could not broken no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Erik and Kristina returned from their evening out in a much better mood. At a little after one o'clock, Kristina said good morning to Erik and Eleanor and curled up in Erik's bed, waiting for the dawn to come and bring him to bed with her.

She felt Erik climb into bed with her an hour or two before the sun began its climb through the sky. When he reached out and pulled her to his side, Kristina threw her arm over Erik's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. With both content in this position, they drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Kristina opened her eyes for a moment as she rolled over and buried herself deeper into Erik's side and under the blankets. Erik's dark curtains glowed; it was well and truly day. She gripped Erik's hand and tucked it under her chin.

A short time later, the continuous ringing of the phone woke Kristina. She wondered why Eleanor had not taken it off the hook when she and Erik went to bed as she tried to wriggle out of the bed without waking Erik, which proved to be quite easy. She forgot how deeply he slept in the early hours of the morning.

She sleepily wandered to the phone, rubbing her eyes. "Hello…'Morning, Doctor Morton!"


	29. Live For the One I Love

**An Endless Love**

**Live For the One I Love**

Kristina returned to bed a few minutes after the call ended. She leant over Erik's head and pressed a light kiss to his lips to wake him. When he did not stir, she brushed his hair from his forehead and kissed him again.

"Erik. Erik, wake up." He blinked up at her, his gold eyes clouded with sleep. "Good morning, love." She kissed him again, which this time, Erik returned.

"What time is it?"

"A little before eight."

Erik frowned and pulled the pillow over his head. He had stayed up until just after dawn, reading the novel he had taken from Kristina's apartment the evening he had helped her pack. The book, where Sinclair had found his wife reincarnated in Victorien, had been a fascinating read. As he made his way through the book, the similarities between Sinclair, Victoria and Victorien's story was incredibly similar to the bond he shared with Christine and Kristina.

"I have only been asleep for four hours," he grumbled after a yawn. "It had better be important."

"It is; Doctor Morton called." She had the enjoyment of watching Erik bolt upright in the bed. The pillow fell to the floor. "He's coming over. He will be here in half an hour. I thought you might like to know. Get dressed, baby."

Erik bounded out of bed and rushed to the walk in robe. "Did he say anything? Was your blood compatible? Kristina, I need to know," he asked, looking at her over his shoulder as he let his shirt slip to the floor.

"He didn't say anything." Kristina hugged him when she saw his face drop, her cheek resting against his shoulder blade. "He wants to discuss the results with us together."

Half an hour and a lot of pacing later Erik had Kristina open the door to Doctor Morton. She looked at the several bags he carried with great interest…and anxiety.

"I have some very exciting news for you both," Doctor Morton said cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. "Kristina's blood _is_ compatible with your own, Erik. I did a full blood analysis and she has an abnormally high antibody count."

"Is that good?" Kristina asked, confused. She did not like the word 'abnormally'. Erik wrapped his hands around Kristina's, silently offering her the support and reassurance that she needed.

"Very good news," the doctor assured her.

Erik sighed in relief. He raised their joined hands to his lips and pressed a light kiss to Kristina's hand. "I will no longer be a vampire?" he asked, daring to hope that everything would work out.

Doctor Morton nodded his head. "I am very hopeful that the cure will be successful. You see I believe that the very first vampire's blood was infected with the vampire virus. Then when he or she passed on their tainted blood to their fledglings – is that the right word?" he asked Erik. When he nodded, Doctor Morton continued his explanation. "Then the fledglings too were infected with the virus which they in turn passed on to any other humans they turned. The sharing of blood between a sire and a fledgling is what causes the spread of the vampire virus."

"And you're sure it's only transmitted by blood?" Kristina looked Erik with concerned eyes.

Erik and Morton nodded, both noticing the way Kristina's shoulders slumped with relief, much to Erik's agony. Kristina all but begged him to turn her in Doctor Morton's laboratory, but now, she was not quite so eager to become one of the undead. As hurt as he was, he could not blame her.

"Since the vampire virus is carried through our blood, we don't need to take the blood of our fledgling. The fledglings need to take a vampire's blood and then that's the end of it. By sharing blood, it strengthens the bond between the two vampires. That's why I have never allowed you to take my blood, _ma moitié_. I don't want you to live a life of _existence_." He cupped her cheek with his hand, his eyes burning into hers. Aware of the doctor's presence, Erik reluctantly pulled away from her, brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"The transfusion process seems to be working exceptionally well. I am hoping to find a cure for werewolves and zombies also. My research has shown that the three creatures are all infected with variations of the same virus," the doctor rambled.

Erik nodded impatiently. He really did not care for the virology lesson. All he wanted to know were the results from the doctor's tests.

Refusing to be put off by Erik's attitude, Doctor Morton continued, "Well, the three creatures are all turned through a bite. My research is yet to confirm whether werewolves and zombies spread their virus through blood or another bodily fluid."

"The cure, Doctor?" Kristina prompted. She was well aware of Erik's impatience and was hoping that he would not shout at the other man. They could not risk antagonising the man if he was to cure Erik.

"Yes, the cure. Well you see, I believe when a vampire receives a transfusion from his or her donor, who, like you, Kristina has a high vampire virus antibody count, the antibodies fuse with the antigens in the vampire's – Erik's – blood. Once your antibodies bind with Erik's antigens, the antibodies act to destroy the vampire virus, slowly ridding the body of the virus."

"_Doctor Morton!_"

The doctor winced at Erik's sharp tone. "If you both are happy, we can begin the transfusion now."

Erik watched as the doctor drew fresh blood from Kristina, who made a point of studying the top of Erik's head – anything but the blood being drawn from her arm. As Doctor Morton added several chemicals with unpronounceable names to Kristina's blood, she turned to Erik.

"Are you sure about this, Erik? Do you really want to give up your eternal youth and beauty for me?"

He just nodded and touched a shaking hand to her cheek.

Oblivious to what was going on around him, Doctor Morton began fitting the cannula into Erik's vein. For hours, Kristina and the doctor watched Erik carefully for any adverse reactions to the transfusion.

"How long will it take for him to be cured?" Kristina asked softly as she reached out to touch Erik's face. She could not look at the blood-filled drip, but instead focused all of her attention on Erik's face. Over the last four hours, she had noticed the colour slowly returning to his cheeks. He had the same colour in his face as if he had just taken blood.

"It took my mother twelve hours to be cured. Erik has been a vampire for a lot longer. It may take a few days."

Kristina began to twist her hair around her finger as she looked between Erik and Doctor Morton. She stood, pressed a light kiss on Erik's red lips and went downstairs to refresh the bowl of water she had been using to sponge his face. When she returned a few minutes later, she wiped Erik's face again and took his hand in hers.

"He will be okay, won't he?" She kissed Erik's hands, silently praying that he would be cured.

"I hope so," Doctor Morton confessed softly. "The transfusion is almost complete. I will stay another hour and observe you both to make sure you're okay. I have to get back to my lab, but I'll call on you on my way home to make sure Erik's all right."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kristina asked as she pulled the mask from Erik's face to tenderly sponge underneath.

It had been five days since the transfusion and still Erik was a vampire. He had not taken any blood; Doctor Morton said it would be detrimental and possibly deadly if he did. So he was bedridden, too weak to move, leaving Kristina to try and nurse him back to health.

"I've felt better," he said wryly.

"I am not sure that this is working." She finally said her concerns aloud. She had tried so hard to be positive for Erik's sake, to hide her anxiety, but it was beginning to wear thin. She could no longer pretend to be optimistic as she watched him fade away. "Erik, you have been stuck in bed for days. You are feverish and in pain. _You are still a vampire!_"

"These things take time, Kristina. You cannot expect one hundred and twenty-eight years of vampirism to be cured in a day."

Kristina sank down beside him and pressed a series of light kisses over his face, feeling foolish and unsupportive for her outburst. "You're right, of course." Erik needed her strength if he was to get through the next few days. "Are you feeling any better, honestly?"

She climbed onto the bed beside Erik and burrowed into his side, offering her strength. Finding strength from deep within, Erik wrapped his arm around Kristina's waist. He raised his head from the pillow and kissed her cheek. "I think my tremors have stopped. My lungs feel as if they are burning, but I still have a headache." He held out his hand for her to observe the reduced trembling.

"I wish I knew a way to help you more, Erik. I feel so useless." She held his hand in hers and pressed a kiss on his fingertips.

"You are helping more than you know, _ma moitié_," he responded on a raspy breath. "Just having you here with me is enough." Erik allowed her to help him to sit up and hold a glass of water to his lips. After taking a sip of water, Erik continued, "I need you to focus on your singing. I do not want your performances to suffer because of your concern for me. Do you promise?"

She gave a teary nod. "I promise." She wiped his forehead again and bent down to kiss him. "If anything happens, I want you to call me on my mobile. I don't care that I'm performing."

"Make sure you don't have your phone on your person onstage, Kristina," Erik said softly, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'll give it to one of my dressers," she promised with another kiss. "I have to go to theatre. I love you."

Running down the stairs without looking back, Kristina headed out into the street and hailed a cab. Settling into the seat, she put her sunglasses on as she finally allowed herself to sob. The pent up emotion burst free, causing her mascara to run as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. With a hiccup, she wrapped her arms about her waist.

Erik would be fine. He _had _to be fine. The cure worked well for Doctor Morton's mother. It would work for Erik. She had watched him suffer from a violent, feverish fit that lasted for half a day. His face vacillated between white and red, and his body shook with severe shivers. Surely if Erik did not become human, he would remain a vampire. He would not die.

She gave a loud sob as the thought occurred to her. She had never considered the possibility that he could die because of the ineffective cure. She always saw him remaining a vampire or turning human; she had never considered his death as a possibility. The tears came harder and louder.

She could not lose him.

* * *

After having Erik at her performances for so long, Kristina found it odd not to have him watch her. It had been more than a week since he had seen her perform. She had kissed him, fluffed his pillows, kissed him again and then left for the theatre in the mid-morning with plenty of time to make her call time for the matinee.

Kristina sighed when the curtains fell on the final act. She was exhausted by the performance and also looking after Erik. She could not remember when she had more than an hour of interrupted sleep. She gave her cast members a tired smile as she waited for her cue to go out for the curtain call.

"Three hours 'til we have to do this all again," an ensemble member muttered with weariness to a fellow member. "I hate two-show days."

Kristina and Marina turned around to see who was complaining and smiled. Many of the cast members felt the same way. Two-day shows took a lot out of the company – and also the day.

"Are you going home to check on your man?" Marina asked softly as they stood together in the wings. It had taken a lot of perseverance and effort, but she had finally got Kristina to confess to being with Erik – in front of other members of the company, too. The fact the Alex saw them together, she was certain, contributed to Kristina finally deciding to announce her relationship with her music teacher.

Kristina nodded. "I'll be back in time for tonight." She would probably leave her makeup on in order to save time.

Marina nodded and gave Kristina's shoulders and encouraging squeeze, knowing that she would be back in time for the evening show, and ran out onto the stage for her bows.

The cast had heard the promise that Kristina would be back in time for the evening's performance several times in the last week and assumed that her partner was suffering from the flu that was going around. Kristina was terrified that Erik would never recover from his vampirism. She could barely sleep from worry. If he was not better by the end of the week, she was going to give him some blood; Doctor Morton's advice be damned. She could not sit back and watch him suffer any longer than she already had.

She shook her thoughts away and walked onto the stage with a bright smile and a deep curtsey for the audience. After sending a kiss to the three sections of the audience, she gave Marina a grin and then waited for Anthony to join the company on stage.

As the entire company made its second curtain call, Kristina heard a buzzing in the back rows of the cast. She gave Anthony and Marina a confused frown. When the audience joined in the chatter, Kristina turned around. What on earth was going on?

Erik was approaching her from upstage.

She let go of Marina's and Anthony's hands and stared at him. She was slightly aware of the audience members talking amongst themselves in confusion. No one could understand why this strange man had suddenly appeared.

"Erik?"

He smiled at her. It had been too long since he had seen her in her costume. She looked so beautiful dressed in her period costume; he had never seen her looking more like Christine than she had at that point. Erik continued to walk towards her and picked up her cold hands. Pressing a kiss to the back of her hands, he looked into her eyes, which were already filling with tears.

"You're here! But it's daylight! God, you're here! I was so worried you would never recover," she said through her sobs. Her microphone was switched on as she finished speaking and her voice and tears echoed through the theatre. The only thing that prevented her shock from showing when she realised that everyone could now hear her conversation with Erik was years of performing. Blinking back tears, she gave him a beatific smile. She reached out to him and ran her hands over his cheeks and mask, assuring herself that he was actually there and not a figment of her exhausted imagination.

He grinned boyishly at her. "I'm sorry I was late for your matinee. But I am here, _ma moitié_." He paused significantly. "I love you, Kristina." The audience sighed at Erik's heartfelt announcement. He too had been given a microphone so that the audience would be able to hear what he was saying.

Kristina laughed brightly, aware that she was the only one who understood the significance of his comment. Erik pulled her into his arms, murmuring his love to her in her ear, totally oblivious to the fact that the audience could hear him.

She burst into tears again, sending mascara down her cheeks as he continued to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Erik." She raised a hand to touch his cheek.

Erik fished his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Kristina's tears from her cheeks. "Will you marry me, _ma moitié_? I have learnt just how precious life is. My life will be meaningless without you; I cannot live another year without you. I need you beside me for the rest of our lives." His French accent grew more pronounced with his emotion. "Say that you'll marry me." He fisted the fabric of his trousers in an effort to control his anxiety.

Erik knew the moment the virus was out of his body. Feeling instantly better, he threw himself from the bed and opened the curtains, standing in the sunlight without fear for the first time in over one hundred years. The simple pleasure that everyone took for granted was a gift for Erik. In that moment, standing in the sun, Erik made up his mind. He was going to ask Kristina to marry him. Naturally, he had considered it as he lay in bed for several days, but since he was cured, he knew now was the right time. And she would say yes; there was no other answer. It had never crossed his mind that she would actually turn him down…and in public!

She looked at Erik as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. When he again wiped the tears from her cheeks, she gave a shaky smile. She could not believe that Erik was here – in the theatre – in broad daylight – and he was asking her to marry him!

The audience held its breath as it waited for Kristina's answer.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" She smiled when he kissed her again. "Oh, Erik."

Realising that he had not thought to buy Kristina an engagement ring – and that the audience would expect that he present her with one – Erik pulled the ring from his finger and slipped it on her left hand. He lovingly caressed her hand and wrist with both hands. It would do for now. The audience – and cast – applauded. Finally recalling that everyone had been carefully listening to their conversation, Kristina and Erik turned to face the audience and bowed. Still facing the audience, he raised Kristina's hand to his lips. They then shared another kiss before Erik joined the cast for one final curtain call. When the cast, still smiling at the audience's applause, stood up from their final bow, Erik pressed another kiss on Kristina's hand. She tilted her head back and smiled with joy, noting with a silent giggle that her lipstick was smeared at the corner of his mouth.

Once the curtains were finally closed, the cast rushed up to Kristina and congratulated her and more nervously Erik. It was such a relief to them all to see one of their company leaders happy after being miserable for so long. Marina gave her a tight hug and looked at Erik over Kristina's shoulder.

"So _this _is Erik? It's about time you introduced us. He's quite good looking isn't he?" she finished in a much softer tone in Kristina's ear. She found the mask a little off putting. But as long as you ignored the right side of his face, he was very handsome. He had an old fashioned look about him; he looked as if he belonged in one of Jane Austen's novels.

Kristina looked at Marina – who was now standing in Anthony's arms – with a bright smile and took a step back so that she was closer to Erik. He stood behind her, with his hands resting protectively, possessively on her upper arms. His lips were turned up slightly at the corners as he watched Kristina and her friend.

"Yes, he is," Kristina agreed with a smile as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Erik and raised her hand to touch his. He smiled at her and dropped a kiss onto her temple. She continued to gaze up at him. Forgetting about Marina and Anthony, she stood on her toes and kissed his jaw.

Marina sighed at the sight of the two lovers being so openly affectionate. Suddenly feeling that she was intruding, she gave Anthony a nudge and pulled him from the stage.

Once the stage had cleared of everyone, Kristina turned to Erik and threw herself into his arms. He caught her effortlessly; not at all concerned by the hoops she was wearing under her costume.

"I have been so worried, Erik; so worried. I wasn't sure that you'd recover. I was scared that Doctor Morton was going to kill you. I don't know what I would have done if you had died." She blinked back her tears and smiled softly when Erik wiped at the single tear that ran down her cheek. "I love you! More than you could ever know."

Erik held her tighter and kissed her lips softly. He had to assure himself that he was fine and would not be leaving her. "I am not going to die, Kristi; not for a long, long time."

"How is that possible? You were dead."

"_Undead. _My body has been in a state of stasis for a century, and now that I'm cured, all of my processes are functioning just as they should. It's as if the last one hundred years never happened." He gave her a small smile of relief. "I love you," he sang softly for Kristina's ears only.

He kissed her nose and watched as Kristina transformed right before his eyes. She went from an anxious young woman to a tease as she ran a finger down the contours of his mask before pressing another kiss on his lips.

"Now that you are cured, do you think we could have a church wedding?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly so that she would be able to assess his reaction. His golden eyes glowed with love for his new fiancé. "We can now be married in a church during the day. That's a very Victorian thing to do, isn't it?"

Erik smiled and kissed her again. "Very Victorian. It sounds perfect. As long as we are together, it will be perfect. Actually, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the Crucifix she had taken off for him all those months ago. It still amazed him that he could touch it without his fingers smouldering.

He loosened his grip on her waist to clasp it around her neck but Kristina would not allow that. When Erik tried to slip the necklace into her hand, she shook her head, refusing to accept it.

"I don't need it, Erik; I will never need protection from you." She smiled serenely at him and pulled his head back down to hers, forcing him to kiss her. She finally pulled away and led him back to her dressing room, her arms wrapped tightly around his. Erik returned the pendent to his pocket.

"I cannot believe you are here! You're here at the theatre in the middle of the day! You just proposed to me on a stage in the middle of West End in front of a full house! I never would have asked that of you." She gave a little laugh and kissed him again. "How am I possibly going to concentrate on tonight's performance?"

Erik shook his head and pulled Kristina into his arms. "I know you wouldn't have asked it. You have been living in my world for long enough, _ma moitié_, that it is about time I learnt to live in yours. Anything you want, and it is in my power to give you, is yours."

Kristina gave him a delighted smile and kissed him again. "I have you, Erik. What more could I possibly want?"


	30. Practically Perfect

**An Endless Love**

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review Endless Love. I enjoy reading your thoughts, reactions and theories. I'm thrilled that I was even able to create conversation between my readers!

* * *

EPILOGUE: Practically Perfect

"Here comes Mummy!" Vanessa whispered into Erik's ear when she saw Kristina return to the stage for the curtain call. Following her cue from her father and everyone else in the auditorium, she slipped off her seat and began to jump up and down as she applauded. She held her hands up to Erik, wanting him to lift her so that she would be able to see over the much taller adults.

Kristina had just finished a matinee performance of a brand new musical that had been written especially for her. As she had at every performance before this one, she performed brilliantly. As her contract with the first West End production was coming to an end, she decided to accept the offer to renew it, and so ended up staying as the leading lady for more than two years. During the months before her contract was to end for a second time, Kristina was besieged by offers to perform in other shows – including several offers to move to Broadway. She refused all offers to perform in New York and in the end accepted a more challenging character role in London before moving on to the musical that debuted only last week.

"You need to clap twice as loud for me, Nessa," Erik said softly with a grin as he supported his daughter on his arm.

"_Yay, Mummy!_"

Kristina glanced to where she knew Erik and Vanessa were sitting at the same time as her daughter shouted out to her. She smiled at her family, biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing at Erik's tortured expression. The audience members sitting on either side of Erik looked at him and smiled.

Their talk about theatre etiquette clearly no longer mattered now that the performance was over. But Nessa was not the only one who decided that etiquette no longer applied; everyone was screaming and whistling for Kristina. Kristina blew them both a kiss before returning to the rest of the company, glad that the show was finally over.

"That's my Mummy," Nessa whispered confidingly into Erik's ear, her face bright with happiness.

"I know," he whispered back, grinning as he gave Nessa's cheek a kiss.

Erik guided Vanessa backstage to Kristina's dressing room, watching her with a doting smile as she ran ahead, singing one of Kristina's songs, which she had heard many times as her parents rehearsed together. She burst through the door without knocking and smiled brightly at her mother who was sitting at her dressing table returning her wedding and engagement rings to their rightful place on her left hand.

"Mummy!"

Kristina turned and stood just in time to catch Nessa as she thew herself into her arms. Kristina caught her, spinning to keep her balance, kissed her and then tilted her head back so that Erik could kiss her tenderly on her lips. She held her daughter tightly; she had not seen much of her due to her busy schedule for the month before the show opened. She did not get home until almost midnight after rehearsing for ten hours and by then, Nessa was asleep. All she could do was look in on her sleeping angel. At least Erik was still awake when she returned home.

With Erik's help, she had decorated her dressing room so that it was comfortable and just like home. Considering she had spent more time in her dressing room than she had at home over the last few weeks, it certainly had been a wise decision. Before Erik could stop her, she had taken a few cushions from the townhouse and thrown them on the lounge in her dressing room. Her dressing table had several framed photos of Erik, Nessa and herself and a small pile of novels she hoped to someday read. As part of her opening night gift, Erik had given Kristina an antique vase full of fresh roses, which still sat on the other corner of her dressing table.

"You were _perfect_, Mummy!" she gushed in her sweet, gently French accented English.

"Thank you, Nessa," she said with a smile and a glance teasingly at Erik. "And you were very well behaved. If I didn't know you and Daddy were somewhere in the audience I would have thought you had stayed home!"

Erik smiled at his wife over their daughter's head and kissed her again. "I would have to agree with Vanessa," he commented with a smile. "You were perfect. You were excellent; you always have been and always will be."

Kristina smiled beatifically up at him, touched by his compliment and kissed him.

Erik watched Kristina place Vanessa on the stool at the dressing table and drop her wig on her head. Nessa spun around and admired her reflection in the mirror, giggling when she saw her dark brown hair replaced by her mother's russet wig. Seeing her parents reflected in the mirror reminded her of the souvenirs she had convinced her father to buy her before the show.

"Guess what Daddy got me!" Nessa cried, jumping down from the stool and pulling the merchandise bag from Erik's hand before dragging out a shirt, a doll and a drink bottle she could take to preschool. "We can have matching shirts now, Mummy!"

Christine laughed when she realised that she and Nessa did indeed have the same shirt. She flicked a quick glance at Erik and wrapped her arms around his waist. Still smiling, she tipped her head back to look at her husband of five years. "You spoil her, Erik."

Having been accused of spoiling Nessa numerous times, Erik just smiled. "Were you not the one who said that going to the theatre was a special experience that needed always to be remembered?"

"You're no gentleman using my own words against me, Erik," she accused playfully before kissing him lightly on the lips. "And you know that wasn't exactly what I meant. You were very lucky to be able to get all those souvenirs, weren't you, Ness?"

Nessa nodded her head enthusiastically, laughing when the russet curls moved with her. "How do people disappear into the stage, Mummy?" Nessa began her endless list of questions. "How does the stage go 'round and 'round? That wasn't you at the beginning, was it? That lady was wearing the same dress as you, but she wasn't as pretty as you. Was it you?"

Kristina smiled, wondering how to answer the questions without ruining the magic. At the knock on the door, Kristina reluctantly stepped out of Erik's arms, went to her dressing table and retrieved her wig from Nessa's head and handed it to the wigmaker so that the curls could be reset before that evening's show.

"I want to stand on the stage with you, Mummy," Nessa said when Kristina returned to the room.

A while later, after a brief tour of the theatre, Erik and Kristina stood in the centre of the stage, gazing at the empty auditorium, their arms about each other, shooting the occasional glance over their shoulders at their daughter who was twirling about on the stage.

Wrapping his free arm around Kristina's waist, Erik sighed contentedly. The last time he stood onstage with Kristina was the day he proposed to her. From that day, his life had only improved. Three months later, he and Kristina married in a small church service where Kristina wore a traditional Victorian wedding dress. Then only eighteen months after that, Nessa had been born. If it weren't for Kristina, he never would have had the courage to take the chance of regaining his mortality. Then he would still be wandering the world alone, without his wife or daughter. Erik tightened his grip on Kristina's waist, unable to bear the thought.

Dancing over to her parents, Nessa wiggled between Erik and Kristina and put one of her little hands into each of her parents' larger hands. She gazed up at them with adoring blue eyes. Pulling Nessa into his arms, Erik returned his arm to Kristina's waist and then led his family to a nearby restaurant for an early tea before Kristina's next show.

As Erik walked through West End with Kristina and Vanessa on the sunny summer's afternoon, he could not help but smile. Waiting to cross the road, Erik pressed a kiss to Kristina's cheek and then Nessa's, unable to imagine life without the two women he loved more than anything in the world. As if sensing Erik's thoughts, Kristina tipped her head back, her eyes full of love as she smiled at him. Again, Erik kissed her, certain his heart would burst with love.


End file.
